Lose Control, My Love
by the-voiceless
Summary: Aro's alone in the world and nothing takes his interest. But when Edward and Bella visited him, he set his sights on the beauty, Isabella Swan, and he can't get her out of his mind. Then Edward leaves her again. Aro takes his opportunity. After New Moon
1. Alone and Broken

_**Prologue**_:

**Bella, of Forks Washington**

It was like any other October month for Bella, and she could not control the weather in Forks, Washington. It rained. It snowed. It shined, by the sun. Even the hard and life-threatening seasons of Bella's life will change her beyond all reckoning, and there will be no more summer for her. Bella had been something of a pet to a specific young man from her school, but it was more of…a _lover_. Ever since first glance from across the food cafeteria in school. And from the next seat over in the class of Biology and it spiraled from there, with _him_.

Then on her 18th birthday, a day of celebration and thanks, things will not go and be left unsaid for Bella. It was a normal thing to do, and it was quite normal that Bella would be with her _vampire_ _boyfriend_ on the day of her birthday, even though Bella grieved that day for months. Even if her life had depended on it, as well. That was the sound and beginning of a new chapter for her, and it was absolutely the end for Isabella Swan.

It was a wonderful birthday with friends and family, even Rosalie, but all good things came to an end. Bella had been truly devastated since _he _had left her. It's been one day since _he _left her. And Bella's vision of her perfect world of _him _had turned into cold winter, and she could not see the blue sky or the sun and she was lost. Bella grieved her birthday even more.

It was like a huge hole has been punched through her chest, and left a deep mark on her cold skin. And Bella felt deep in her heart that _he_ had left her alone in Forks, Washington, for dead. If _Edward _was walking, Bella wanted _him _to stop walking away from her. If _he _was dreading, Bella wanted him to stop dreading. And if _Edward _stopped loving, she wanted _him _to love. To love her. To love her so much, that it hurt and that it was worth it. She had to be worth it.

So…..it wasn't like any other October month for Isabella Swan. She was alone in the world now. More devastated.

Bella felt guilty. She felt scarred. Bella just felt….so unloved now. _He _explained to Bella that it was still far too dangerous to be with _him_, and it was all for the better. Now…there were two holes in Bella's chest, and she was having cruel thoughts of the worst kind…suicidal. Bell had turned into a mad woman afterwards, and just thinking about a ghost.

**Edward **left her again.

**Aro, of the Volturi**

Aro had been born into a world that people wouldn't understand. Do not hate him pity him. Pity him. Forgive him for all the cruel actions and judgments he has made within his lifetime. Tainted with poems of war, and lyrics made by cruelty, Aro of the Volturi had been waiting for an opportunity. An opportunity that would change his life forever. Like his life was at the moment, Forever.

An eternity of life, if that's what it was for Aro. Life? He was dead, but alive. He didn't know what he was. Aro wanted and opportunity that was something else than immortality. Aro needed something else that would prove him wrong that life was absolutely…..hopeless.

The Cullens were gone, now. The meeting had been adjourned and successful. They had left Italy and had gone back to America. It was wonderful that sir Edward was alive, and along with his adopted sister, Alice Cullen. He and his sister would have made a wonderful addition to their coven, but sadly they refused. A deep disappointment. But that wasn't the only thing that was wonderful about their visit. But it was Edwards'…pet? It was probably that. His pet was absolutely wonderful in Aro's presence and Aro would keep his exploding joy locked up tight, for no one to see until he saw her again. And Aro did hope that she would join them when her time comes, and she is changed into one a vampire. And it would be soon for her as well.

_**Isabella Swan**_.

Ever since that day she came, Aro kept holding a smile on his lips. Even if he was already a cheerful fellow, he was more bright than ever. Before he had met Isabella Swan, Aro's life was just absolutely dismal and unfinished, like a tattered book, and it was like that before he received immortality. Aro's long life had been measured out in long volumes of being so alone and suffering out in the dark. Even if he did had a mate, but she did not prove satisfying. It was not all fun and games.

Each day, the dread was growing, and Aro had felt he would not return back to himself, the way he used to be. But Aro was a completely changed man, but Aro was changed into a vampire, whom was cursed in death and in life as well. But what if Aro finds someone who had changed him in a moment of sight and conversation? When Aro had first seen Edward with Isabella, he was fascinated and…jealous. Aro was jealous and wrathful as well. Maybe there was such a thing as love at first sight.

For Isabella Swan?

It's a new day, isn't it?

**Chapter 1**:

_**Alice**_

_**It hasn't been long since I had seen you with--him--Alice, and now, I'm lost. Again. And I don't understand how I always end up this way for me. Everything disappeared again, along with you and the rest of the family. You all left. And he said that things won't be the same again once he left me again, and I believed him. Things wouldn't be the same again, and I'm broken. I wish I could shut up about this, but I can't, because I need him with me. I just need him so much, and I hope that he needs me as much as I need him, and it's….complex. And if you knew how I'm feeling right now, you would be crying too. You're the only one I can write too, and talk about how I feel right now, Alice. You have to know, Alice. Please, I need you to read this and tell me what to do. Please, Alice**_.

Isabella clicked the 'Send' button and her laptop did not quickly respond, but it worked, but her letter did not go out. The e-mail was rejected. Bella rubbed her face while she shook, her small hands were beginning to ache with numbing pain, it would get worse if she continued to type and send undelivered messages to Alice. That was her 46th e-mail to Alice, already, and there was no progress or success that she would get a response from her or anyone. Bella lived her days without eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and it was frightening for Charlie. Bella slept with many blankets at night, to keep her warm when it was at its coldest and used as a useless and imaginary protective shield against the demons of her dreams.

Bella hoped she would turn ill, and die from exhaustion and the great depression that plagues her beauty and her youth, if she called it youth. Circles sagged around Bella's brown eyes and her skin faded into a dim pale white, that resulted with some darker hair and tired droopy dull eyes. Friends and family did not exist around her anymore, and Bella would not respond to Charlie or Mike or any of her teachers, and she would mourn the lost of her only love…all to a damn paper cut.

Bella thought herself useless, pathetic, vulnerable, and very weak for her age and Bella couldn't take care of herself properly when the right time came to be. Even from danger. _Edward_ was her superficial reflection of her own personal female fantasy that gladly plagued her world with joy and merriment and _he_ had left her once more. Bella did not approve.

Maybe Bella did not belong in _Edward's_ world after all, but now Bella would never know.

Bella had been done wrong, and all the wrong that had been done would not be undone, not even in the summer time. His face, was everywhere she looked, and the whole adrenaline thing was….a bad thing to do. It was stupid and reckless. Bella was sure that if she did go cliff-jumping again, she would absolutely die, and Bella felt that she could not return to the reservation, because of….._Jacob_.

Then, _Victoria_, would have no reason to come back to Forks anymore, and no more people would die. Innocent people. Humans. Victoria would be gone. That would be a good thing, Bella was sure of but she had no intention of cliff-jumping, after all. But she was only guessing.

"Keep the bad dreams, away…"

Bella muttered and she twirled her hair around her finger in Biology class. Ever since _he_ left, she was failing, and Bella would remember when she used to be kick ass in Biology. But there was no successful recovery for her, so she had no use in trying too. Now her future was all set. She would be…alone and there will be no truth and justice for her, and all she could do was to walk with her head in the clouds.

"Bella?"

Bella's eyes glimmered with water, but she quickly wiped them away, and she turned her head towards the familiar voice that she recognized. Angela Weber was the only person who had been speaking to Bella ever since what had happened to her only a few days ago and she would talk with her, even if Bella did not respond back to Angela's sweet worried voice.

"Bells, I know that something went wrong over the past month. And it's not hard to figure that out," Angela bit her lip and continued," But…I-I just want to say, that if, you want to talk about something or someone. I'm here, Bella. You know I always am. You're always welcome to talk to me…"

Bella seriously didn't know what to say to her sudden invitation of friendship and kindness, but Bella's tired droopy brown eyes were the only signs to tell Angie of her response.

"Bella? Bella?"

Angela lowered her head towards the table, to see past the curtain of Bella's hair and take a long glance at her face that was…heartbreaking. Bella shut her eyes in shame, and Bella felt horrid and ugly for showing her face to her friend, and Angie was taken back. Angela had taken wonderful pictures back in the day and seen shine in those pictures, but when she saw Bella's face…Angela wanted to cry.

"I just wanted to let you know that, Bella. You're my best friend, Bella," Angela stood up with a solemn look in her eye and began to walk away, but Angie paused and turned around towards her again and whispered," And don't let anyone tell you that you can't cry, Bella."

Angela Weber walked away with her camera around her neck, and Angela never felt so depressed about anything else before. Angie felt that she couldn't open her eyes again. Bella's class ended and she finished her notes, and life went on when she walked out the doors, but it was never the same again. Bella had to go back to her second home in the rain and cook dinner for Charlie. And Bella would try and do her best not to completely burn his dinner this time, and that was caused by lack of concentration on the pan and on the time, and it did not end too well. So Bella would cook something small and simple, like microwavable food from the freezer and something small on the pan and maybe some bread to go with it.

Charlie got back late that evening, and he was tired and hungry. And Charlie wouldn't go to the Café, even if it was Thursday and plus, Charlie wanted to be near his daughter too. She needed the company. And Charlie hoped that he wasn't going to eat anything black and burnt on the table, too.

"Bells?"

His daughter did not move her head to the sound of her name, but Charlie knew that she was listening anyway while she was washing dishes after he ate, and he took a drink from his cup. This was still bothering him, too.

"Um, me and Billy are going to watch a game. I'm gonna over to his place, and this is going to be tomorrow night too…Is that alright with you darl'n?"

Bella shook her head, and she watered down a bowl she used, and Charlie was begging for a response from his daughter. Bella wiped her hands with the rag and stood there and Charlie could smell the soap. Bella wiped her nose when her hands were dry and turned towards him without a look in the eye, and shook her head in approval and she snorted and walked away without a word.

"Alright….." Charlie mumbled.

There was on thing that Bella understood for the past few days, is that…no matter how much you love someone…you'll lose them forever, since everyone's got to die sometime. Even Bella had to die sometime, and because of her age or sickness or an accident. Bella put her trust in _someone_, but was betrayed and was told lies that had pushed her over the edge of her saneness.

Bella went to check her messages, to see if there was any response from Alice, or from anyone…for that matter.

_**Bella,**_

_**Sweetheart, I know that you've been going through rough times, but just listen to me. I know what you're going through, and trust me, I know. When I was lost without someone, the only person that I was thinking about was your father, Charlie, and I wasn't proud of it, and I wasn't happy about it neither. I was lost. I was so…I was just so hurt of what happened. And I'm here to give you advice.**_

_**I am your mother, and I love you. I love you so much. When people tell you not to cry, and when they try to put you down, and they try to help you…Bella, you can tell yourself it's the right thing to do and wait for him. But…you have to give up sometime, Bella. Some people laugh, and some just sit and cry.**_

_**Please, baby, I don't want you to be like this. Write back to me, and let me know how you feel. I want to help you, baby. I really do. And…I don't want you to just sit there and wait for a ghost to come back**_.

Bella saved her mother's e-mail in her profile, and it would probably come in handy in time. But…maybe her mother, Renee was right about _him_, and she didn't need the ghost to come back and stay with her, no matter how much Bella loved him. And no matter how much Bella needed him, and no matter how much she wanted to be with him right now.

"Mom…"

The poor girl broke out into sobs.

Aro, of the Volturi, had no idea what to expect when he got to America, and he hated flying as well. Even over seas. The plane ride did not suit his style at all, and he had to keep a low profile about who and where he was. It had taken little planning, but Aro had found his destination in Washington. And Aro hated feeling like a tourist in a foreign country, and he was a little shy of how he dressed, but that's not what was on Aro's mind at the moment, anyway!

There was a place that he needed to be, and he needed little help on finding his main destination too. He couldn't go to the Cullens, too. And they weren't in Washington anyway, and they would not be happy if they knew that he wanted to know where Bella lives, neither. This had to be secret, and Aro was good at keeping secrets. Even for thousands of years. This was almost a suicidal mission, but Aro felt that this was something that was absolutely personal and private.

Soon just as Aro requested a taxi cab, outside the dark window, the sky began to grow colder and colder. It was 45 degrees at the moment, but the temperature of the country did not bother Aro, nor did he feel a cold chill from the wind. The temperature wasn't important, but he knew that Bella lived in a town called Forks. It was an odd little town of Washington, but durable. It began to rain.

"So, where ya headed, man?"

Aro wasn't the one to have conversation with the cab driver, but Aro had been feeling rather odd with himself. But Aro did feel like he needed to express himself freely, even if it was to a stranger…or lunch.

"I'm here for a woman…." Aro sighed, and he crossed his legs, and folding his fingers together neatly.

"Uh, classic! Where ya from?" The cab driver got excited, and Aro was a little amused.

"Volterra, Italy…" Aro responded proudly, and was thinking of his home. He missed it greatly.

"Nice! So…does she know you're comin' over?"

"No. It's to be a surprise…for her," Aro whispered, and he was curious to know what her reaction will be like. But Aro had some little regret of coming to Isabella, since he knew that she was a little freaked out by their sudden visit in Italy. Would she be weirded out by his sudden presence.

(Writer: He doesn't know that Edward and Bella broke up! And Edward and Alice don't know Aro's visiting neither!)

Aro found himself in the small town filled with humans, and their pollution was horrible yet pure air since it was surrounded by a forest. Aro exited out of the cab that smelled like potatoes and he began to walk with his bags and he examined the town that was filled with curious eyes that looked at him. Patrol cars zoomed here and there, and Aro soon began to sniff out the area.

Isabella found herself surrounded by the dim walls of her own room, with a messy bed, and dark window. The gloom of the ceiling fell upon her, and the sunlight did not show itself all day. Sitting around in ruins and depressing catastrophe, poor Bella was starving for comfort and love from the world and her fingertips were blistered and cut. This needed to be done. Scattered on the floor, there were tiny, tiny, tiny scraps of paper that were once pictures of _Edward_ and her on her 18th birthday. The effort of tearing up the pictures was wonderful, and Bella never felt so impeccable about herself before and she was somewhat glad _he_ was ridden of. She felt so venerable and proud.

"Bells? Bells, are you done doing…whatever you're doing?"

Bella smiled, and all she had to do was to drown out her father's voice and she took in deep breaths. _Edward _was torn apart all over her floor by the doing of her own hands, and all the little pieces were quite similar to snow that fell outside…and Bella hated snow.

"Bells? A-Are you alright, darl'n cause…you seem to be….well….." Charlie couldn't finish his sentence, and he seemed to be afraid to carry on the conversation even further than it already was.

His daughter was…aggressive and proud at the moment, and Charlie never seen his daughter like this, and it was the first time too. Her expression from behind her hair was wise and very complex today. But, although it was expressionless. Bella had this small distant character that Charlie didn't recognize.

"Alright….." Charlie mumbled and closed the door.

And it's been 16 hours since he last opened her door to check up on her, and that's how isolated and alienated his poor daughter was, and Charlie felt sorry for his daughter. His suspicious and small hatred for Bella's _ex-boyfriend_ grew and began to spurt out fire after what happened. Charlie left her room, and went downstairs and he stood in the living room, but did not sit on his favorite couch.

There was a game today, but that did not interest Charlie, and even though Billy did invite him over. And Charlie was coming over anyway. Free beer. So Charlie gazed at the couch that was in front of the TV, but Charlie turned attention towards the window where snow did fall. It did fall. And the sun was out. Charlie could smell his eyeballs burning, since the sunshine pierced his eyeballs as it reflected off the snow in the yard and Charlie was forced to look away!

"Oh, Bella…" He mumbled, and he needed something to turn Bella's life around. She was his only child! His only offspring! His only baby girl! His only sunshine in his life! The only thing that knows how to cook in this damn house!

Aro could smell that erotic smell that drove his parallel senses wild. Aro then wished that he had a living heart so he could hear it thump wildly to her scent. It smelled wonderful, and it made him thirsty. Aro felt miserable about this whole thing, but he pressed on, until he finally found her house. Her house was cold and bare, and it seemed to be haunted. But inside, she was with her father. Aro would not let himself be known to her...but just stay with her. And maybe as time goes by, he can reveal himself to her and Aro will see where it'll press on from there.


	2. Fury and Snow

Chapter 2:

If Bella knew what exactly a girlfriend was in the first place…she would've never have been here and she wouldn't have made any mistakes that involved _Edward_. It was her fault that _he_ left her, and she knew it. Bella would take all the blame, and take the fault. Even if _he_ didn't explain why _he_ left in the first place. And she would probably never know why.

Bella was sure that if she had all the answers to life, things would be easier or her to live…life. If that's what she wanted, anymore, since _he_ left. Bella had more secrets now, and it was more than _Edward_, and it sorta bothered her that she had no one to share those secrets with. She felt alone.

Bella was very angry right now, and anger was right after the depression. It wasn't normal for Bella to feel this way, but it's just what happened. And still her fault. Not long ago, after _Edward_ left, Bella created 4 emotional stages that would help her go through this hard time and Bella was quite proud of herself.

The first stage: Sorrow

The second stage: Hate

The third stage: Fear

The fourth stage: It's…unknown.

"Second stage….." Bella mumbled. Bella's fingers were a little sore and red, from tearing up the paper yesterday. The second stage was quite easy to come after by, and Bella was starting to favor the second stage. It was after graduation for Bella for Forks Highschool, and Bella still wasn't a vampire like _Carlisle_ or _Alice_ had promised. Bella couldn't believe _them_ after _they_ did that to her, and hated it even more since _they_ were her second family and _they_ also lied to her!

And the _Cullen Family _was just absolutely precious to her, and Bella would love _them_ forever and forever wasn't long enough. Not for Bella at least. But when _they_ left, she wasn't sure if _they_ were….true to her. _They_ did not keep promises and left her alone in the dark and to drown in…the unknown.

Soon, the fourth stage would come soon. And Bella still didn't know how she would react to the third stage, and that still made her…angry. The fourth stage would not result in motorcycle accidents, riding with a stranger on a motorcycle, and definitely cliff-jumping and she wouldn't have suicidal thought anymore. Since those thoughts proved to be useless. And that made her…worried.

"Fourth stage…" Bella mumbled and she glanced outside her window, and the snow had stopped falling. Bella wondered what the fourth stage was, but she was intending to find out what it is.

The weather channel predicted it would snow again this evening, and that's what Bella needed…more snow. And the sun was out. It hurt Bella's eyes! Bella hated what the snow and the sun were reminding her of. It was too painful to what memories came back, even if it was beautiful nature that was right in her face. It brought back last year, and the months before that.

The sun…._Jacob_.

The snow…_Edward_.

Combine both, and pictures of sparkly white snow came to Bella's head that lead to _Edward's_ beautiful papery white skin and what it looked like when he came forward in sunlight. Along with his thick honey gold eyes that completed his whole picture, and along with his charming smile.

And the snow and sun could combine some extreme humidity in the atmosphere and it was really, really, really warm….like _Jacob_. But these days, Bella couldn't see the sun anymore, and her world turned cold again. It seemed the weather was taunting her, bringing a hurtful remark.

"Bells…?"

A voice poked into her head. Her father, Charlie, peeked his head into between the door frame and the door and his eyes were pitiful. Bella did not flinch at her name, but listened. She twirled her hair, and her father stood their, silently, and waited for a respond or something from his daughter.

"I don't know what you're thinking about, exactly, but…." Charlie hesitated," Maybe you should take a walk, darl'n. Clear your head. Even if it is in the snow…"

Bella thought about what he said, and there was only one place that she would walk to if there _wasn't_ snow. It was a magic place that was always full of light and it was better than sitting at home all day, and Bella considered. Charlie stood there, hoping with everything he's got and he held his breath tightly. Even though it was snowing and it was wet, cold, slippery…..she agreed.

"Alright…" Bella mumbled and she got up.

Bella snatched her khaki brown coat from the closet that was absolutely ancient and Bella couldn't remember the last time she opened it and got her thick grey gloves and hiking boots. There wasn't any other landscape that she could think of, so it was perfect. But horrible at the same time.

"See ya," Bella mumbled and walked past him and out the door.

"See ya," Charlie responded and he had a huge smile on his face.

It worked! Charlie had a lot of doubt that his request was going to work towards Bella, but it did and his daughter was finally doing an activity and she was going out of the house and gonna….doing something. And she spoke to him, too! It was a joyous day! Charlie now felt comfortable that to watch TV, without thinking worryingly about Bella.

Aro didn't feel right in the stomach at the moment…and it wasn't because of what he ate earlier, but it was because of…_her_ these past few minutes. Well, it was hours. Aro wished that Bella was born as a sister to him! A sister, so his mind would be in the right place about her and he wouldn't keep running after her like this. Aro remembered when he first saw Bella in Volterra, and her memory was unblurred and clear from what he could remember.

Aro felt different from his own kind, and he felt alienated…from the way he was making himself do this to _her_ and it wasn't troublesome but it was very bedazzling in odd ways that made him go crazy. It was different. In Aro's strange and ancient nature, he was venerable and unpredictable and there was a small dominant part of him that was always a little power-hungry at times.

There were some things that many would be cautious of, but Aro hoped that Bella wouldn't be cautious around him. He was a very wonderful gentleman and Aro barely knew any insults and rude remarks, even if he has lived over thousands and thousands of years in the cruel world. Either he was misunderstood or judged, he was the perfect dark angel. Even though, Aro and the rest of the Volturi promised that they would kill her when she gets older.

And Aro hoped that he wouldn't get hungry when he finally meets…

It hit him. He took in a sharp gasp of air. Aro stopped as the sudden thought came to him. Couldn't this have been way beyond obvious a long time ago!? Aro suddenly felt like kicking himself since this 'fact' was suppose to pop up a long time ago! How could he miss this!?

"Bella…"

He murmured and he felt his bones cringe, and what if the worst happens? The bad happening? The worst happening Aro could think of…if he was alone with a human. When Aro would smell Bella's appetizing blood…he would explode in a mad fury and he would terribly starve for her blood. A nightmare.

He would try and kill her.

But Aro was, quite, positive that he could fully control himself, but that wasn't a promise. Ironic, because Aro wasn't good at making promises. This wasn't good. And also Aro was a little jealous that Carlisle Cullen could control himself around human blood over the years, and Aro hoped that he would have the power and the restraint like that around _her_.

"Where are you going?"

Aro's head perked up as he saw her leave her house in a small hurry, and her face flushed as the temperature was cold for her. There she was again. Bella. Aro's expression and emotions in the back of his head turned lustful and carnivorous! Even by the sight of her, his stomach sucked itself in and his chest tightened extremely hard, and his eyes were frightfully focused on Bella. Like a lion. Aro got his mind back together!

"Where do you go in winter?"

Aro stood up erect on the roof top of the neighbors and he watched Bella enter a dim red pick-up truck. The engine did not start right away, but it turned on. And it seemed that Bella was attached to the vehicle as Aro saw her trace her fingers on the steering wheel, and she took off. With an unhappy expression. From the long distance, he could hear Bella's heart pick up a different speed and that puzzled him. Now, Aro didn't know much about humans over these thousand years, except their blood, but Aro always thought that the humans were suppose to be joyful creatures…since they didn't have to live cursed lives, even in death. How luck they were.

"Human. Humans are food…..and have blood. We need blood. I need blood. I want blood. But how badly do I want it…?"

Aro asked himself and he always thought of Bella when it came to mind. Aro did not feel comfortable thinking about this, but he felt that there was a reason to, and there still wasn't. And now…Aro was thinking on how that Edward Cullen boy could leave Bella, after what she's been through all those long tragic months without him. Edward Cullen was a very gifted being in the entire family, but he was a sad and poor and soulless fool. For leaving Bella.

"He just made the biggest mistake of his life…"

Aro smirked. Now after that…Aro felt very wise that Edward declined to join their Volturi Coven. But what happens when Aro asks Bella?

Bella couldn't remember clearly the last time, she took a ride in her truck. It's been a really, really, really long time. Her dad wanted her to take it out for a spin, but she disagreed and she wanted to take a taxi instead. But Charlie wasn't comfortable with that, so Bella groaned and got her keys to the truck. Everyone told her that her truck was a piece of crap and now Bella…agreed. Now.

It's a funny thing, too. It _was_ her favorite pick-up truck and she remembered when she first got her home-coming gift. When she saw this beat-up old truck, it was love at first sight. It was from the Black family.

But…it was another hurtful reminder. Love at first sight. From the Black Family. Yea, a weird coincidence. But Bella summoned the air from her lungs and called the power in her head to push herself in the damn truck. Now, she was on the road, and she didn't bother to turn on the radio for music.

"Get over it…" Bella mumbled and she was on her way.

As time passed and many trees passed as Bella drove down the road, poor Bella thought about so much. Would she move on to another? A doubt. Bella felt that there was something that she still needed to remember from _him_. She needed to remember something else and it was going to be the final push to let herself agree that she was never…going to love again? Never love again. It wasn't written in stone or anything, but Bella would think about considering.

"Never again….with _you_."

Bella mumbled, and she had to pull over to the side of the road. She couldn't even think anymore. The red truck was a huge scar in her memory bank. Now, she decided to walk. Even if it was still snowing. Again.

After what seemed to be hours and hours of walking and hiking on the tall ragged mountain covered in ice and water, Bella was…cold. She hated this! Bella hated this so much, that she wanted to give up and sit in the snow and see how long it would be until she died from the cold! Hm, sounds Bella reached stage fourth now.

"Damn it…" She muttered and she stepped through tall thin trees that wiped against her cheeks as she pressed on.

For awhile now, Bella thought that this was a bad idea. Last time she wandered off to the meadow, Laurent found her and tried to kill her. Then…the wolves came. Then she ran back home and told everything to Charlie. The meadow was the first place that she and _Edward_ spent their moments together, and that's back when she was happy and she appreciated being here with _Edward_. But Bella didn't know what that appreciation turned into, after _Edward_ left her, again. She was happy.

But the tables turned, and Bella was caught up in a bad romance. In a bad relationship.

She was going to the one place that would end all her thoughts and ideas of her future. Bella felt so sick. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. Could there not be a world where trouble doesn't exist for Isabella Swan?

"The meadow…"

Bella murmured as she hastily walked through the snowy bushes that kicked up snow dust and white sparkle in the air as she walked past them. Bella didn't know what to do next. Just stare? And remember?

Behold, she thought. The meadow. Where dreams were born and shattered. Where the nightmare ended, and where it began. Where her love started, and where it ended. Where her life started…and was slowly dying. Where it would end. Soon.

"Please…."

Bella muttered pitifully. There will be reckoning. No action in this world won't have a consequence, when it's done. Her teeth began to ache from clenching it too hard, and her jaw went straight and stiff. Find the will to stop.

"Please, don't…"

Flashes, and darkness came as Bella opened and closed her eyes. Her mind was spinning. The wolves. Laurent. Victoria. Charlie. Darkness. Light. The forest. Renee. James. The wolves. More blurry visions of something Bella couldn't see straight, and she felt her head was going to fall off her shoulders. The forest. Jake. Sam. Billy. Snow in the sun. The sun behind a cloud. Darkness, and her eyes closed and tightened.

"Don't do this...to me..."

Then….the worst part that flashed through the blurry pictures of Bella's memory.

"_It will be as if I'd never existed_."

It wasn't Edward's voice, but it was her own. Bella repeated his line, and it was the sentence that detached herself from the real world. Bella ended up where she started, and it wasn't magic anymore. Bella's mind focused, and she realized she had her eyes closed, and she sighed deeply and her breathing became quick and hard. It was cold, so it was difficult to breath easily, even for Bella.

Bella opened her eyes.

In the distance, the snow fell, the trees are frozen, and the bushes were perfectly camouflaged by snow. The only dark objects she could see were the long tree trunks that reached to the sky. Slowly, Bella was regaining back her focus and her mind stopped spinning from the memories of pain. In the long deep distance of the meadow Bella saw something…and it wasn't snow that gleamed in the sun.


	3. Cold and Alone

Chapter 3:

"_It will be as if I'd never existed," he promised_.

Bella Swan, at first, had no idea what to think or do when _he_ said that to her. In the forest. Agony spilt Bella in half, and she was drained. Fully. Even though her skin was never pierced by his fangs. Right now, Bella could feel nothing except her feet and legs were getting dangerously cold and she went numb. Here, Bella was, in the heart of darkness where everything began and where everything ended. Bella knew the deep consequences of this trip, and she took the risk anyway and the mirage of the meadow seemed to have vanished…into hell.

The flowers, dead. The grass, gone. The sun in gloom. The trees, tortured by the cold and breaking apart its branches.

The meadow. All equaled to hell. Bella tried to breathe.

"………"

Bella went sober and speechless, and the 'word' was hanging of the tip of her tongue. It wasn't exactly a 'word' that Bella could just spat out immediately, but she had to be cautious, because that 'word' would turn her into a zombie and she'll see what it had done to her. It will destroy her. Bella gawked stupidly, and silence screamed in her ear. The 'word' came back to her head, and it was actually a name.

"_**Edward**_."

The name of a ghost.

Bella's dark eyes were perfectly fixed on that distant object that was not related to the snow or other parts of nature. It was standing. It was breathing. It was dead. It was a vampire. Bella would call herself a psycho fool, if that 'object' was just a figure of her imagination, but it couldn't be. And Bella would agree with Charlie, she would need help from a professional…and spend her life in a padded cell.

"_**Edward**_."

Bella's voice, in a whisper now, tightened and it felt strained and weak from the physical torture of her mind. Bella whimpered with an itch in the back of her head, that this was dangerous territory and she had to run. Run, Bella, run. And there were no wolves to rescue her. It's speed would turn invisible, and she would've felt the quick pain and would've died already…if the 'vampire' did attack. But it did not, and Bella would not be afraid.

She would like it if she was dead. Bella wasn't afraid anymore.

"_**Edward**_."

The name of the ghost again. Bella was desperate, and she wanted a reply from the person standing out in the distance. 'Just leave out everything you know', Bella thought and she took a step forward. The snow crunched, and she took a few more steps forward towards the other end of the meadow. She needed a response from '_him_' and she ran faster. Will her life be reborn here, after it had died awhile ago in the meadow? It might be, if it was _him_ standing there.

"_**Edward**_!"

Bella had moved closer and she saw it. The skin that resembled marble, and it was beautiful as it glimmered in the sun. Almost resembling the snow. That was all she saw of him and Bella's face brightened and Bella…smiled.

Bella smiled.

It was wonderful thing, to smile, but Bella's smile died as she got closer. There was a beauty to him, too, but was different…way different. But…the same, all together and it was surprising that I hadn't began to cry to the belief that it was _Edward_ standing in the field, waiting for me. It was a man that stood under the snowy trees and in the sun, but there was something that was more different than…_Edward_. The vision wasn't solid, but it was dreadfully true.

"_**Isabella**_…" Bella stopped breathing, at the call to her name.

Bella felt she was reading one of those suspenseful books she would have near Christmas. Bella would continue to read until she reached the next chapter of the book, and she would realize she hadn't been breathing the whole way through.

"_**Isabella**_…"

The vision was perfect, now. And Bella couldn't believe it. In the imaginary book, Bella reached the surprising part…and the whole book made sense. Not long ago, had she gone to Italy…and she met one of the members of the Volturi. And she met Marcus, Caius, and…_Aro_. Leader of the Volturi.

"Aro…?" Bella asked, in a really low mumble. But Aro could hear it anyway. And Bella wasn't accustomed to hearing her full name.

"Yes…Isabella…"

"W-What are you doing, here?" Bella looked around the forest, and tried to spot anyone else that came along with the Leader of the Volturi. If he was the leader, then wouldn't he have his guards around? Something had to be up. And all at the same time, Bella was very disappointed that it was _him_, she saw.

"That's a question I asked myself, a long time ago…" Aro chuckled and his deep red eyes were fixed on the snow, and with every step he took, his skin shined even more. Taking a deep resemblance to diamonds.

Bella didn't understand what he meant by that. Aro, with his raven black hair that was scattered across his shoulders, walked slowly forward and his dark figure wasn't hard to miss because of the snow. Aro's facial features had, obviously, never changed since Bella last saw him in Italy…and she was sort of glad it hadn't. Aro had been so kind to her, even if she was a stranger to him at first.

"Are you…l-looking for something?" Bella mumbled.

Bella guessed that he was looking for the Cullen Family, and she didn't want to say it out loud. Bella didn't want the agony to come back. Aro kept a straight face, and he didn't seem to mean any harm. And, what was he doing in America? Should he be running a vampire coven back in Italy?

"I…am…looking for something, but it doesn't include you," Aro said, and he seemed to be telling the truth. His eyes were focused, and his breathing was even, and he kept a good straight smile. If he was lying, he was a good liar.

"Oh…"

"Although, what are you doing here? I wonder. Because a fragile human such as yourself could be in danger…all alone in the forest."

"Well…I'm on stage three…" Bella mumbled.

"Stage what?"

"Nothing. Um," Bella tried to come up with something to say. Bella frowned, and her face appeared complex.

"Shouldn't you be at home? Warm and safe…?"

"If I'm out here with you, I'm not in danger. Right?" Bella hoped, and Aro seemed to have flinched at her remark. It wasn't an insult, and it wasn't a compliment…so was it a question? Or a favor? Bella did need protection.

That wasn't awkward to say! Bella's lip twitched and she finally realized that she was completely numb from the cold, but she hid that small pain by showing another cracked smile. Aro felt something go through his veins, and he was worried about her tone.

"Of course you are safe…" Bella could feel some strength in his sentence. Aro's eyes were fervent and very recognizable. Bella's smile tightened into a straight line, caused by nervousness.

"Just out for a morning walk?" Bella asked. Aro continued to walk around in a circle, and Bella just realized this to. If he continued to walk around her, Bell would be on a little island soon.

"No. I'm…hunting," Aro thwarted her, and Bella was taken back. Aro's eyes were like those of a lion, and she was still the lamb.

"Huh," Bella choked out. Bella never knew that Aro was this thirsty for her blood, since he did come all the way from Italy to America. Secretly, she hoped that Aro would kill her. To end this agony.

"But, I can be out here for another reason." Aro's voice distant, separate, and distinct. She absorbed what he was saying. Aro was serene, calm, and cloudless and in his tone he was sending another message that Bella couldn't decode.

"What…reason it that?" Bella felt stupid for asking that, but she needed an answer from him. And she was curious.

"Do you not, know?" Aro smiled, and Bella just had to blush. Her cheeks warmed up, and it resisted the cold to the snow. Aro felt proud of himself for coming here, and he was here with the one woman he was looking for.

Bella had a whole new story. Whenever Bella looked at Aro, she would think of _him_ and since Bella was in the meadow…with a vampire…a hurt memory….and along with a broken promise as well. _He_ promised that she would be changed, but _he_ didn't. And she was intent on saying goodbye to the sun. Jake. Charlie. The Volturi. And now she was in Forks, Washington alone with the giant forest behind her and she felt she was in a cage.

"Isabella…"

"Bella," she snapped at Aro. She didn't like her full name, that much to begin with. But she had to love it, since her parents named her that anyway.

"Would you like some company…?"

Aro smiled and he wasn't afraid of showing his perfect teeth that would just kill. Literally. Bella was bewildered at the erotic glare that Aro was giving her, and she just had to go red from his eyes that were coal black. Bella remembered his eyes when they first met.

"With me? You won't be interested or entertained by walking with me…"

"But, I want to, Isabella…."

It seemed that isolation wasn't for Aro either, and Bella pitied him for that, and so they were both on the same page. But his kind words weren't enough to fill the hole in her chest. Aro calmly walked up to her with those repelling eyes she adored, and held up his arm. His face was beautifully glimmering in the sun, and she gasped at his beauty. It was unsettling to watch. Bella tried to keep up, and she finally realized what Aro wanted her to do, and Bella accepted, with a shaky hand.

"Will you do me the honor, Isabella…?"

"Bella," she reminded him. He smiled again and her small hand twined itself around his arm, which was quite muscular.

"You need to relax…"

Aro whispered seductively, and Bella looked up at him, and he was quite tall. Aro looked down upon the human and admired how the wet snow made her dark brown hair tousled and it was perfect for the rest of her beautiful features.

"I can't seem to relax, Aro."

Bella whispered his name again. Bella's fingers were softly squeezed, and she could feel his muscle in his arm and that made Aro desirable, but that made him dangerous. Hm, confusing thoughts already.

"Don't worry, Isabella. I'm here," His gleeful smile drew her in. His eyes gleamed with truth, and the darkest hour for Bella was over. Soon she had forgotten that the meadow had turned into hell.

"Good," Bella grinned wolfishly. Appreciation swept through her.

Aro made a small chuckle and this did not go unnoticed for Bella.

"What?"

"You're so meek, but surrounded by beauty and very opaque…"

"Thanks…?"

Aro was being too kind, at the moment and Bella quite appreciated that he was trying to alleviate her hurt feelings. Even if Aro didn't know that her and _Edward_ broke up, again, a long time ago. And she felt herself slowly freezing, and it seemed that Aro hasn't noticed yet, and Bella didn't want to bother him now. Mostly, because the moment was too perfect to interrupt.

"Isabella, is there something you want to say? Hmm?"

His smile, grew nervous. Do did Bella. She was enchanted by his smile, but she was a little frightened by it. And it was a little stupid really, because if Aro wanted to kill her…he would've already done it. Right? And that's what Bella was unsure of.

"What? Um, no…"

"Are you sure, Isabella, you're holding my arm tightly…" Aro pointed out and it made sense that Aro wasn't relaxed at the moment.

Bella's rigid grip loosened and she let her arms fall to the side of her waist, and her hands suddenly grew cold, and Bella hated the snow even more. In the first place, Bella wasn't reluctant on letting go.

"Sorry," Bella's face flushed and she was vaguely sure that Aro enjoyed her tight grip around his arm. His expression was rigid now.

"But, as if I could feel the pain from you…" Aro chuckled, attracting more of Bella's attention.

That much was true, he was a vampire. A very powerful vampire, but he would bring pain to her. Bella felt stupid. Aro smiled and he was thinking that this trip to America had been worth it. He felt mesmerized.

"So, you may hold on as tightly as you like…"

There was more strength in Aro's sentence and Bella felt moved by his expressive tone. This was an opportunity for her, and she gladly accepted, and she clung to his arm for support.

"Now, back to my question. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No. Why would there be?" Bella was a bad liar.

"Then what would make you come out all the way, here? I wonder…"

"Just personal business. T-Things t-to d-do…" Bella's lip quivered, and it wasn't because of the memories, but because it was frightfully cold. The snow had finally gotten to her and she couldn't take anymore of this. Bella should've asked Aro if he could take her back home or something!

"Things? Like what…?" Aro stopped suddenly, and if felt that Bella tugged him back. But she didn't tug, but she was freezing! Her legs were giving out, and Aro was the only thing that kept her from falling in the snow.

"Isabella…! You shouldn't have come here in the first place…!" Aro hissed angrily, and he felt stupid that he couldn't feel the cold, but she could! Aro put his hand behind Bella's knees and picked her up bridle style and began to carry her.

"D-Don't…b-bother…" Bella requested.

"You're not freezing out here!" Aro growled, and his tone turned carnivorous and rigid like a real beast. "Get up!" He growled with a sharp snarl in his tone and made Bella flinch in fear and she had the urge to jump out of his arms!

"Aro…!" Bella yelped.

"Stay warm! Stay warm! I know where you live, you'll be home soon…!"

Aro couldn't believe that this was happening. Bella was slowly dying or anything, but she was just freezing and he hoped Bella wouldn't get a fever. Aro took off his long black coat, which was more like a cloak, and wrapped her around it and Bella almost resembled a burrito.

"Warm…warm…" Bella moaned.

Aro began to run, and his speed turned invisible and soon the snow was blown away. The world suddenly began to freeze, and it seemed that time slowed itself down. The trees shifted by the sudden passage of Aro, with Bella in his arms and he tracked down her scent to her house. He jumped up to her window and opened it with little difficulty and slipped in, and Charlie was out too. So it was perfect.

Carefully, he set down Bella on her bed and covered her with 5 blankets and he jumped into the bathroom and began to start a hot bath. Bella felt weird when Aro left her along on the bed, but he was still in the house.

"_Aro_…"

His ear twitched and Aro turned around and Bella was moving around in the blankets. She seemed to be searching for something, since her hands began to wander around the sheets. Bella eyes opened and her lips were blue, and Aro pitied Bella for being human as well. The bathtub was slowly filling up.

"_Aro_…"

Panic and fear filled the Volturi leader and he never felt those two emotions inside of him before, so he hastily picked up Bella. He took off her shoes, socks, jacket, jewelry, gloves, and slowly put her in the tub. Steam rolled off of her skin, and Aro was quite glad that was no longer in pain from the cold.

"_Aro_…"

"Quiet, Isabella. Just sit and let the water consume you…"

The water hushed around her body, and Bella was quite uncomfortable since she was in the tub with her clothes on. The material of the clothing hugged her body tightly, and all Aro could do was make sure she was alright. Time and silence passed and Aro was sitting on Bella's bed, waiting.

"Her whole room smells like her…" He muttered and continually began to inhale gallons of Bella's scent. It was a damn good decision to come here.

"It was worth it…"

Aro smiled and laid down on the bed and his favorite part of her room was her pillows. The pillows were like set-up time bombs, and if he pushed the pillows together…her scent would explode everywhere and Aro would be drugged senseless. Aro just wanted to steal the pillows.

It was incredulous that Aro was here in Isabella Swan's room, and he was technically invited…but he thought it was ok. He softly hugged the pillow and he shuddered at the amazing scent.

"The Cullens are gone…and Bella is no longer along…"

Aro realized that he had all the time he need with Bella, since _Edward_ was finally gone. In his dead heart, Aro felt extremely enthusiastic about how this was all going to work out, and he _will_ win Isabella's heart, no matter how long it takes. Aro looked at Bella thoughtfully, and she was moving her head around in the tub, but Bella was still unconscious. And that meant that she was alive and she was quite active, and that brought Aro peace. _This_ was Aro's opportunity.

But, Bella would be a hard vixen to catch. Bella would still be thinking about him and the rest of the family. _Isabella Swan_. Always wanting what he can't have.

Bella felt her bones relax, her skin warm, and her mind was clear. And Bella opened her eyes and realized she was in her house, and she remembered not long ago that she was in a field of snow. With Aro? Yes, the Leader of the Volturi was with her, and for a long moment in the meadow, she thought that she saw _Edward_. Bella wondered where Aro was, and she felt…alone.

Again. She sat poignantly in silence in the tub, and she felt like crying. Bella wanted to die from the cold. Now these days…Bella appreciated the snow and the rain these days, and she loved it…and if she loved it….she changed. _Edward_ changed her emotionally, and now Bella was seeking the loneliest places and loathing that the reason _he_ left was because of her. Bella knew it.

"Aro…"

Bella mumbled, and she wished that he was here…somewhere. Anywhere near her again. Why did the unpredictable always happen to her? He was the first vampire Bella had seen in a long time. In a really, really, really long time.

"Aro…"

Belle muttered again, and her voice turned into a whisper, and she had no clue that Aro was in the other room. She tried to fight back tears as the warm water swirled around her and Bella tried to move and just drag herself out of the hot tub. But her bones were too much relaxed that it didn't want to move, and her whole body refused to budge from the tub.

"Aro…"

"Isabella…"

Her body jolted, and her eyes snapped open and her heart rate sped up to an incredible rate. Aro was here! He was here, all along! Bella wasn't alone, and she gave a small smile as he presented himself to her. Bella shifted in the tub, while Aro got a towel from the cabinet and put it on her head.

"Just keep warm, Isabella…"

"Don't leave…" She mumbled.

Aro wrapped the towel around her head, and he gave a smile. Isabella Swan had those forget-me-not brown eyes that was swallowing him whole, and she was the most miraculous girl Aro ever met. She was the opposite of unavoidable, and the opposite of undesirable, and Bella should've been….should've been…should've been…the opposite of being single. She would be taken soon. Aro looked into her eyes.

In Bella's point of view, she had seen many beautiful men before…but this one was the absolute god. He was the savior, and the understandable one. Bella struggled to wrap her mind around the thought that she was slowly appreciating Aro being here, even though he was suppose to kill her when she gets older. Bella looked into his eyes.

At that moment, they had a wordless communication.


	4. Hungry and Dedicated

Chapter 4:

It was a wholesome hour. Bella lost track of time. Aro had also lost track of time. It's wasn't an eternity. It wasn't years. It wasn't months. It wasn't days. It wasn't hours. It wasn't minutes.

It was seconds, that Bella took in his features that made her shudder and it wasn't from the warmth of the water. He just came out of nowhere, and he rescued her from the snowy meadow and he was there to carry her back home.

He just…rescued her. He just came out of nowhere, and Bella had no idea how much she loved it. He was…wonderful.

Aro didn't know that _he_ left her in the first place and Aro didn't know that she was alone and…..Aro didn't know how much Bella needed him. He was the only vampire in her life now, and no one else was. But what Aro did know was…he was with her, and if he was near her…she wouldn't let him go that easily.

"Isabella…"

Bella was a very beautiful thing that he had ever met, and Aro would never see another like her. She was a very exquisite human being, who could resist his powers and others of the Volturi and Cullen Family. She could replace no other, and Aro had no idea what to do next. Bella was very healthy, beautiful, and intelligent. What more could Aro ask for?

Aro did hate humans for awhile, since mostly all humans were a disgrace and they did nothing with the sciences and arts and literature. And so did the rest of the Volturi members, even if they were once human as well. It was unfair and confusing, but it's just what Aro had to live through.

They were all maggots and Aro thought of them as insects, and they need to be squashed. Permanently. So now…Aro was thinking of something to do. Aro didn't think this through.

"Aro…w-why did you come here? Aren't you suppose to be back at Volterra…? Back in Italy? And making orders to your guard? Or something?" Bella broke the uncomfortable silence that was making her queasy.

"Let's just say…I'm on a holiday." Aro smiled, and he still loved the irony.

"Hm," Bella narrowed her eyes," What kind of holiday makes you come to America? I mean, what is there for you…here?" Bella thought, and she was trying to get some real facts from the mystery man.

Since he was completely loaded with cash and he could go anywhere in the world like France, New York, California, or something like that. Somewhere like Las Vegas, but maybe somewhere that there was no sun. Somewhere luxurious and pricey and really awesome….to his standards.

"A very, very, very exquisite holiday…" Aro smiled at Bella, thoughtfully.

"Y-You're just masochistic," Bella mumbled, and she regretted say that last word. She closed her eyes. She gulped.

"Oh, am I? I guess you're right…" Aro smiled, and he gave a shuddered sigh. He was uncomfortable at the moment. But right.

Bella smiled and Aro chuckled at the amusing fact, and he tried to look for some small hint of irony in that statement. And there was. Bella didn't mind, and she was sort of used to it anyway, and he was fine. She did not hear any kind of danger anymore, since she's been through them all.

"So…..what are you doing here?" Bella asked, and that question was itching in the back of her head.

"What do you mean?" Aro asked and raised his brow. Bella chuckled.

"I mean, nothing exciting ever happens here…there's nothing special here. And in this little town of Forks, you're wasting your holiday here…"

"I have to…disagree with you, on that…" Aro whispered and he looked towards Bella. His eyes more fervent than ever, and it was glowingly hot. Bella didn't notice, for her head was down.

"Why do you say that?" Bella asked, and she felt somewhat odd about that question. And Bella had a feeling Aro had an odd answer.

"Um, that's just something…personal…I like to think about. Isabella. What…I love to think about."

Aro referred to her. The whole time. Ironic! He loved it.

"Oh. Well, um, now what are you going to do?" Bella hated that she felt herself grow more curious about the handsome man that sat in front of her. Aro was the most exciting thing that has happened to her, yet.

Aro loved mystery, anyway. Bella and Aro were both sitting on her bed, silently, and Bella's house was silent and cold. It was empty. All they could do was sit there and enjoy eachother's company. Aro felt himself as stupid, because he never thought these kind of things through and he felt he could always find the answer. Just like that! It was always easy for him. But Isabella Swan was more complex than that…so she would be a challenge.

Aro thought about her question, and this was an unavailable moment between them. Bella forgot about her question in the first place, for she was too distracted by Aro's sudden expression of pondering and aching. Bella felt worried that he had nowhere to go, and maybe she could help.

"Um, I have no idea…maybe go hunting." Aro shook his head. A stupid response. And Bella was taken back by that, and she grew worried. There has been enough bloodshed in Fork already.

"Wait. You mean, like, for humans?"

"Of course. What else is there to hunt for?" Aro felt his stomach cringe. Aro hoped that she didn't get the idea that he was going to kill her. He never would.

"Um, why not hunt for animals?" Bella insisted. Aro almost laughed at that.

"Dear, Isabella. What good is that?"

"I mean…they're humans. I'm human," Bella pointed out, and she hoped that Aro understood where she was getting at. And Bella didn't want to hear anymore ratings on Forks' death tolls that she hears on the radio a lot.

"Well, I'm a vampire, Isabella. It's what I do best. It's what I'm good at."

"Killing, Aro. I know. That's what you're good at…even when I was in Italy and meeting you for the first time….with…" Bella wanted to say _his_ name, but she just couldn't.

"With Edward…"

The wave of torture and pain washed over her, and Bella just wanted to cry. She had enough of his name going through her head. Fueled with pain and rage, Bella just sat there and waited for the tears to come. But they never did. Aro had still waited for an answer, and so he continued.

"Whatever happened to him? Is he visiting tonight?"

Bella gulped. And Bella was thunderstrucked, how did Aro know he had, once, visited her in her bedroom? But that was enough…and Bella did not want his name to be said, and her throat felt dry from breathing too quickly.

"Edward was such a nice young man…next time you see him, Isabella. Tell him I send my regards. And to his family…"

"I won't…" Bella finally choked out. Aro was somewhat taken back by her sudden snap in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"_E-E-Ed-Edward _left…" Bella choked at his name and the hole in her chest had deepened more than ever and she hated herself for continuing," And he won't be coming back. And he won't ever come back," Bella took a deep, deep, deep breathe, like she was drowning in cold water or something and she painfully continued," I'll never see…_E--E-Edward_, again."

Aro suddenly halted his breathing, and he saw a tear come down from her brown eyes. She choked on her sob again. He realized what was going on. _Edward_ left her. For good. And…forever. Aro never though _he_ would do that to her, and _he_ was a damn fool in doing so.

"B-Bella…you have my condolences. Truly. I-I-I didn't know. I swear."

"I know you didn't. I know. It's j-just…that after we came back from Italy," Bella sobbed even more," _He_ said that he needed to leave. To leave me for good," Bella sobbed and wiped her eyes," And _he_ never wanted to see me again. I didn't understand…! I just didn't!"

"Bella…" Aro comforted. When he whispered her name…he felt his dead heart suddenly jump, and then fire. Much like warm blood.

"And now, _him_ and his family just left again. _They_ didn't tell me where. _They_ didn't tell me specifically. But _they_ just did! And I fell, t-that it was all my fault. And don't tell that it wasn't! Because it is! I know it is!" Bella sobbed, and she felt her heart break again. Aro could not see her like this, which made him boil with darkness and much envy towards the young mind-reader.

"It couldn't be…"

"I know it is! It has to be! It's my fault. It's all my fault!" Bella sobbed uncontrollably, and cried like there was no tomorrow.

And she hated feeling this way…about anything or anyone. And now Bella was crying and she was crying in front of someone too! And that was quite embarrassing too! Aro just sat helplessly. And even though Aro could be quite cold and cruel at some times, he was a nice guy.

"It's not you, Bella. It's him. You've got to trust me on this one. Bella…this is all…this all went wrong. To me…it seems unfair." Aro whispered, and his hate towards the mind-reader grew. It was only a matter of time.

"Well, hell yea, it's unfair! But…it doesn't matter anymore. It's my--"

"**It's not you fault, Bella**!"

Aro growled ferociously like some wild thing and he was nearly screaming at Bella and he took a tight hold on her wrist," This is him! **It's Edward Cullen, we're talking about**!" Aro tightened his hold on her, and it was enough massive strength to snap her hand off," Whatever he did to you, it was his fault! **His fault**! All his fault! And he should take the suffering! Not you! Not you, Bella!"

Bella had never seen him take out his rage. And Aro was always the sweet and kind one, and she never seen him vent with painful rage. Aro's flawless and handsome features were always peaceful and always polite, but never like this before. But inside Bella was still hurt.

"You don't understand, Aro. He left me and--"

"Well he was a stupid man to do in the first place, damn it!"

"Stupid!?" Bella was outraged by that word.

"Yes! An idiot! Foolish. **Retarded, if necessary**!"

Aro growled, and his tension made Bella quite fearful of him, and Aro hissed," He is a gifted young man, but he can make very unhealthy choices! Very unhealthy!"

"He did have a choice," Bella sobbed.

She crawled and hugged her pillow, tightly. Aro sat on his knees and he was taller than Bella at the moment, and Bella looked up at him with meaning. Aro looked down at her with such compassion. Her tears were getting the pillow wet, and Bella sniffed and she tried to get comfortable.

"I understand he chose to leave you, but is Edward Cullen really worth all of these tears? **Is…he…really worth it**!? Honestly, Isabella…!"

Aro had a mixture of strong emotions in his sentence. Aro had compassion for Isabella, and he wanted to help her through her time of misery, and he obviously felt jealousy towards Edward Cullen. Aro wanted Bella to forget Edward, and she needed to move on from there. Aro's jealous rage calmed down.

"Bella…please...just please…"

Aro breathed and he was desperate for Bella not to cry anymore. Aro couldn't take it anymore. Bella's arms and legs shook, and she would tremble from the dramatic conversation and drama. Aro wanted her misery to end.

"He's gone. He's gone," Bella sobbed.

She laid herself down on her bed and curled up into a ball and her breathing was fast and short. Her brown eyes only saw the ruins in her life. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Aro just couldn't help but feel…helpful.

"He's gone…and I'm here," Aro promised.

Aro closed his eyes and he couldn't believe what his life had suddenly turned into. And he spoke out his mind about _**Edward Cullen**_. Aro did fancy _his_ wonderful abilities, but did not favor the wrong doing towards Isabella that was _his_ fault!

"Thank you…."

The beautiful Isabella had fallen asleep after a minute or two. Aro had become increasingly intolerant of _**Edward Cullen**_, and he had second thought if he should join their coven after all. Aro had the ability to get up from Isabella's bed and ponder on what he should do next, and he was trying to think what was on her mind.

"Damn it…Damn it all…"

Aro paced around the room like a caged tiger. Bella had explained to Aro in tears of what _**Edward **_had done to her emotionally.

There were no more secrets.

She vented and felt better.

There were no more secrets.

"Isabella…" Aro whispered.

He had no patience for humans, but he had a lot of patience for this particular human that had so suddenly captured his heart. All in one day. Damn. Aro felt himself foolish. But like Bella said…he was masochistic. It was a professional mistake, but it was a good particular mistake.

"What would happen if I wasn't here, Bella…" Aro smiled.

A lot of things could've happened if he had not found her in the meadow. Bella could've frozen to death. Tripped and hit her head on a rock. Walked and would've not paid attention to where she was going and gotten lost. Or worse…an animal could've have eaten her for lunch.

Luckily, Aro wasn't that animal.

"What do you dream of, Bella…?"

Aro's frightfully cold hands clenched together tightly, restraining themselves from touching her hand or anywhere else on her body. If there was one thing that Aro missed being human, it was dreaming. To sleep, for once. Dreams that would awaken his most bizarre fantasies somewhere after midnight. And the only dreams Aro could only have were day-dreaming…but that wasn't much.

Sometime in the night, Bella would mumble nonsense that Aro wouldn't understand. She'd mutter, whisper, mumble, squeak, and mumble some more. All Aro could do was smile, be a creeper, and watch her sleep.

"Soon…" Aro whispered, making a secret promise with it as well.

_**The Next Morning**_:

Bella woke up earlier than usual, and it was strange. She'd usually wake up later at 10:00 or later sometime in the day. She felt strangely optimistic. Charlie had gotten back to his work before she awoke and she was alone in the house, and Bella felt groggy and unclean. And Bella knew right away that it was a mistake to wake up, when there was nothing to look forward to all day.

There was nothing. Again.

Bella focused hard on getting up from bed, and she failed miserably. The sheets were cold, and her pillows had fallen off the bed. Nothing changed. Bella couldn't do anything different today and because---

_Aro_.

That named had suddenly popped into her head, and Bella couldn't figure out if meeting him in the snowy meadow as real or not. It couldn't be a dream. Aro's whole figure-memory in her head was too great and too hard to forget. Bella thought of him painfully. Aro had a very kind voice, dazzling red eyes, hypnotic personality, and he was absolutely a welcomed visitor in his life.

"Aro…"

There was a possibility that he had left somewhere in the middle of the night, to seek a lonely place, where no human would find him. Why couldn't he be here with her, right now? Bella cringed, and her eyes closed and she loathed Aro just a little bit, for leaving her alone in the house.

"Aro…"

Bella got up from bed, and she didn't know where she got the strength, but she just did. Took a slow shower and got dressed. Bella turned the heater on, so the house wouldn't be so cold but….as if that was any help. Bella was still heartsore, and there was nothing to do.

Unless…

Bella thought hard about what day it was, and she figured out that it was Sunday, so it was a lazy day. But…Bella didn't want to be lazy. She tried to think of what Charlie would do, if he had the day off. Bella wouldn't be watching the game, though. So, Bella thought about doing some shopping. Hm, shopping? It wasn't really Bella's main idea of…fun, but that's what popped into her head.

Bella got ready and grabbed her parka and went outside. She didn't even bother eating breakfast. She needed to leave. But…her truck was gone! The red piece of crap she loved and hated for so long.

So…that was proof that Aro was here after all.

"Aro…"

Bella whispered and she didn't think much about what her plan was, so she began to walk into town. Her feet would get tired easily, and her legs would get cold, but Bella didn't care. Just as long as she was out of the house.

Bella had a theory as well….if Bella wandered from the house again, she would probably meet Aro again. That was a tough bet. Maybe if she put herself in danger or something, but it was worth a try. Bella wanted some company anyway. So…it really was worth it. Bella wouldn't mind.

_**Aro's POV**_:

"It is deadly to play with a young woman's heart…."

Aro watched Isabella leave her humble abode and slowly walk down the sidewalk with a parka and her bag. Her features beautifully glowed and she was easy to spot out since she was surrounded by snow. From the beating of her heart, Aro could already tell that she was cold. Stupid human. But Bella continued to walk and she shivered, and rubbed her hands together.

"It's even more deadly to fall in love with a woman…"

Aro thought about the many consequences with love.

Aro was a very wise and ancient vampire and he knew every risk that wasn't worth taking. He had been a loyal follower to the '_one rule_' that would change everything for vampires. Bella was a deep risk, and he didn't know how dominate his feelings for her was. It will tear him apart, and kill the god inside of him and leave him out in no-man's land to rot. In a tight spot.

"But will I take those chances for Isabella?" Aro asked himself.

Bella had walked more than two miles into town, and Aro could hear her stomach growl. She was hungry. Aro bet Bella didn't even bother eating breakfast when she left the house, and Aro noticed Bella began to walk into a Café.

"You're hungry too?"

Aro smirked He licked his lips too.

Aro leapt down from the rooftop and he casually began to walk to the Café to join her with no worry. He opened the door and smelled the room, and cringed when toast, cooked bacon, and fried eggs hit his nose. He looked around and saw Bella sitting down at a booth at the window, looking at a menu and not bothering to look up. Bella was too hungry to notice him.

"Hello, there…!"

Aro flinched and looked towards a beautiful waitress that was smiling at him, and probably flirting. She looked good enough to eat.

"Morning…" Aro nodded.

"Table or booth? Sir?" She smiled seductively and leaned down towards her paper to write something, and showing a hit of cleavage.

"I'll have a booth," Aro cringed. She was a slut. He could already tell.

"Are you, uh, eating alone?" She smiled, and Aro hinted that she wanted an invitation. He narrowed his eyes.

"No…" Aro made sure, and took a glance towards Bella.

"Are you sure?" She smiled, and obviously she seemed desperate for his company, and almost pleading. It was pathetic. Aro wanted to slice her head off right there, but restrained himself.

"That's alright…" Aro began to walk towards Bella. The waitress quickly followed and she seemed….attached..

"Anything to drink?" Aro looked at her neck.

"Not at all….Good morning my dear…" Aro greeted towards Bella, and I gave a smile that would just kill.

The waitress seemed jealous. And Bella just sat there, utterly speechless and her big brown eyes were glued to mine, and I gave a comforting smile.

"W-What are you doing here?" Her voice was strained and anxious.

"Why, come to dine with you, my dear…"

"Uh, ok…" She mumbled and shook her head in agreement. The waitress was frozen.

"May I?" I asked politely, and I tried my best not to make this uncomfortable for Bella.

"Hm? Oh, yea, sure."

Aro sat down before she gave her answer. The impatient waitress stood there and waited for our quick greeting to end with her eyes narrowed. Bella put down her menu and, of course, Aro had no need for the menu.

"Leave us," Aro commanded with a hiss behind my teeth. Bella gave a small smile, and Aro narrowed his eyes. The waitress snatched up the menus and walked off behind the counter. I snorted.

"You know, you shouldn't be doing this…" Bella started. Aro didn't catch what she was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what you're doing now. I mean…just…following me. From my house," Bella snorted.

Aro flinched. Has she known he had been following her? She was human, or had she had experience of being followed? Of course.

"And that you just completely leave the women in this café bewildered…" Bella didn't finish her sentence and Aro caught the hint and smiled. If he was human, he would've blushed madly.

"I'll try and….restrain myself," Aro promised. Although he couldn't help himself, in a way.

Bella mumbled something. Aro's ears twitched, and he didn't hear.

"What was that?" Aro smiled, and even though he was a vampire, he didn't hear Bella at that time.

"Nothing," Bella coughed and blushed. She was acting eerie at the moment. Unnatural. Unhinged. Awkward. Everything that needed to explain the way she was now. Aro could hear her heart beat faster….either because Bella felt nervous now or she was starving at the moment. So was he….

"_Are you alright_?" Aro asked. Bella flinched.

He meant a lot by the question, and Aro examined her face. There was something that was oddly compelling upon her lips and eyes, and this would've been so much easier if he could read her mind by one touch. Still, that was impossible with this human being and that's what drew Aro in. Like a fish caught to a string. Bella was still silent and she was still pondering on the question and Aro almost regretted asking that question, and now he was worried.

Aro didn't want silence, anymore! One last try, Aro thought with a frown and then he touched her hand. Bella flinched and it seemed she was too fearful to move, and Aro tried to concentrate with his powers to read whatever Bella kept hidden. But nothing came to his view. There still were secrets.

"Secrets….those seem to be your favorite thing today," Aro murmured.

Bella seemed to refocus on what was happening at the moment. Aro halted and looked at her face, and to slowly examine a tear drop go down her cheek and Aro completely froze. Now, Aro seriously regretted his question, for he had no intention to hurt Bella emotionally!

"I'm not alright…" Bella whispered. She sniffed, and soon she would be sobbing.

Aro listened, and he could feel other people looking at them from afar and they all looked bewildered to what was going on. Maybe they all thought that he was breaking up with her or something, and they felt bad.

"For so long, I hoped…" Bella whispered, and put her cold hand on her forehead.

Aro still held her other hand, and he glanced at a turquoise bracelet she wore. And the ring she wore on her right hand. An important word was hanging on the tip of her tongue and it's boiling in Aro's cold blood.

"For too long, I've been like this…" Bella whispered, and took in a sharp breathe.

Aro wasn't one to say much, but he had to do something to this pain that she was going through. How did Bella get here? To the point of no return. To the point of something shredding away each part of her sanity, and there was no one there to rescue her. Except him?

"I don't know what I want, Aro," Bella whispered, and this broke his dead heart.

Bella pulled her head up, and her big brown eyes glimmered. Bella had every excuse to cry. She had every damn excuse! Aro didn't know exactly what he wanted either, but he was quite sure what he wanted. Bella….a broken young woman. Aro snapped his eyes to her hand, as it squeezed his softly and he could smell her blood rush through her veins, and he was astonished.

Aro leaned forward, and Bella sniffed and looked at him. With no fear. Belle didn't have a reason to fear him, now.

"There are some things…that you should never be scared of, Isabella. Because you have no reason to be scared. I've got nothing to hide from you, but there are some things in the world that you have to understand."

Bella shuddered at him, and Aro could definitely hear her heart slow down to normal speed. Aro was comforted by her warm hand, and Bella had more tears coming down. But she gave no expression. Aro continued.

"And that…all good things come to an end."

Bella took in a deep breathe. Bella was much, much, much more than what she was, and Aro was wise enough to see it. Bella's tears weren't in her eyes anymore. Aro was now at ease with this, and Bella held his hand more tightly than ever. This didn't surprise him. The brick wall that once existed in Bella's big brown eyes that had forbidden anyone to go there, had completely vanished.

"Don't let it fool you. No one gets what they want…Isabella."

Aro's voice was strengthened and strong, and Bella just look absolutely mesmerized by him. Bella leaned closer, and her firm hand on his did not loosen, but it was the other way. People around them glared hopefully that something magical would happen, like the man would purpose or something!

"Don't get lost in the dark, Isabella."

Bella took in a sharp breathe, and her bones began to get tense with the soothing satisfaction that Aro was here. Comforting her. He was true to her. And he was true to his word, and Aro was very wise. Bella didn't know what to get out of this, but Aro was the one who would almost…be a brother to her. Almost like a father figure to her, and he was also another figure Bella couldn't put her finger on.

"Bella…."

Aro could taste the pure vivid sensation of her soft scent and the feel of her fragile and soft skin under his hard granite fingertips that resembled marble. And Aro was proud that his skin wasn't so sensitive compared to her skin, so that means that Bella can hold onto him tighter than she normally would.

"Aro…" She whispered.

_**Bella's POV**_:

"Aro…" Bella whispered, and she tightened her hand on his.

She gulped. Her breathing wasn't important right now. This all had to be too impossible to happen. That was true. And it was true that all good things comes to an end. Even for her, since she was a danger magnet for so long. It all ended. Like a good book. A fantastic movie. Fairy tales. Life. And everything in between those things, and Bella knew this. So did Aro. Bella gave no caution, or restraint towards him. The small capacity was strong, and so right.

"I will sooth your pain. If you want me to…" He offered with a high intention in his voice.

"Aro…"

"You've bee alone for too long, Bella. I'll be true…if you want me to." Strength in his voice. And passion. Bella did not think it wrong. She almost felt dizzy, like from all those moments Bella had been with _him_ in the past.

"Aro…"

"I'll help you and be there for you, if you want me to…"

Bella couldn't believe this! In a few years, Aro and the rest of the Volturi was suppose to kill her at a certain age. Now, one of the leaders was here. In Forks, and he was comforting her in every way that needed to be. Bella gave him no sign to leave her alone, anyway. Aro won't quit her.

"Do you want me to?" Aro asked, and his eyes were almost pleading with a sudden tug in his hand at her fingertips. Bella saw Aro as this monster that lusted for power, but now she saw him as her savior from the dark she'd been lingering in.

"_Yes_."

Aro had all the time in the world.


	5. Alive and Beautiful

Chapter 5:

Bella's POV:

Unfortunately, the moment had passed and Aro unfortunately let go of her hand, and the dizzy aura in Bella's mind had suddenly disappeared. To Bella's surprise, he sat back completely so that his back was touching the sofa and so did she. Aro seemed to be gaining back his breathe like he just returned from some high climate, and Bella's soft fingertips rubbed together. Already cold. And Bella was more than happy that Aro agreed and offered to stay with her. Be with her for a time.

"Thank you…" Bella whispered..

Other people in the Café seemed to let out a low gasp of complete disbelief or disappointment all at the same time, and Aro smirked. That was sort of embarrassing, and Aro scratched his head.

Bella blushed and she began to breathe uncontrollably and she shivered. Bella hadn't realized she had been leaning forward towards him, too. And Aro did seem to enjoy her answer, just by the way he looked, and if he could call it an…offer…in the first place, but Bella didn't mind. She didn't mind at all.

"_Isabella_…"

She snapped her head up and Aro's eyes seemed….black? How were they black if they were red in the first place? They were jet black, and he looked like he was going to eat her or something. He blinked and Bella knew that they were contacts and she didn't want him to have contacts in the first place! It ruined it all for her. She wanted to see his real eyes that reminded her of some sort of demonic vixen.

"Isabella? What's wrong?" Aro asked, and she gained back her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Is there something wrong?" Aro tilted his head. And blinked.

"No, nothing. Nothing. Why?" Bella felt she did something wrong. And she wouldn't know the word how to apologize.

"You're….staring, my dear." He pointed out. Guess, there was a need for an apology.

"Oh." Bella stared down.

She forced herself not to blush madly, and for a fact…Bella hated that he was wearing contacts. And it was just embarrassing that she just noticed that right now. Bella wanted the original color! Pure blood red. And she was happy that Aro hadn't figured that out.

"But…that's alright with me…" Aro whispered seductively, and he was just begging for her to blush. Damn him, Bella clenched her jaw tightly. Aro was getting there. He loved that rosy glow in her skin. But there was no success yet. Bella just kept her head down. Trying to resist.

"Hmm," She hummed.

Bella could feel a small sense that Aro was enjoying her suffering in silence. She wanted to grin, but restrained herself. This had Bella thinking for awhile, and she didn't know this would happen. Bella never knew that Aro would be such a charmer. And she was surprised Aro was charming her, and it was more like wooing! Bella chuckled, and suddenly stopped. Stupid! She bit her lip!

"What's so amusing?"

Aro gave a grin at her, weaving his fingers together, and sat up more erect, looking very interested. Like a principal giving attention towards a troublesome student. She gulped, and her heart began to pound loudly. Bella's eyes tightened, and she felt like kicking herself in the head. Really hard.

Bella bit her lip, harder. Bella shouldn't have laughed at nothing! That would catch anyone's attention. Even Aro's! Damn it! She was just so much in thought! Bella felt vulnerable.

"Nothing. Um, nothing. Just…thinking about something," Bella murmured.

"And what is that?" Aro smiled, and he wanted to see her blush. Too much.

"Uh. About some stuff….I don't know." Bella wanted to drop the subject. Drop the subject.

"What? There's nothing to hide around me, Isabella…" Aro insisted, and he wanted to know another secret. She hated hearing her full name, but she let it go. Again. Bella wish she could read his mind, see what he was thinking. Aro wanted to apologize for doing this to her, but he was enjoying this too much.

"I'm not hiding anything, Aro. Just…have…the giggles today…" Bella lied, and she pinched herself. She was a bad liar! All these useless attempts.

"Hm? What's funny, Isabella? I'm sure I can understand and…get a chuckle out of this as well…." Aro smiled, all smug. She hated smug! He wasn't buying any of her lies! Damn, he was good. Too good.

"There's nothing I'm…..laughing about, really…! Just thinking, that's all," Bella smiled. That was even more embarrassing! For the love of all that is holy! This was worse than gym class.

"I could make you laugh about something…" Aro whispered. Even more smug than she hated. He smiled even more, realizing her secret playful pain, and Bella sunk her teeth into her tongue…hard.

Bella restrained herself as much as she could. She felt stupid. Embarrassed. Open. And vulnerable above all else. And Bella was damn proud of herself that she didn't blush in front of Aro, and she felt alright.

Aro, in the future, would plan to make Bella laugh every day, but today was only the beginning. Only a warm up. Since, Aro had a lot of 'attempts' hidden up his sleeve to make her blush of course. Maybe laugh.

"Here's your Veggie plate…" The waitress said, with a cold expression.

The waitress set down Bella's plate and her Coke, along with a very, very, very low sneer. This snapped Bella out of her little silent era with the Leader of the Volturi, and Bella tried to keep it cool with the waitress. Aro narrowed his eyes and cringed at the waitress's rude behavior, and he felt like taking off her head. And Bella guessed that the waitress saw everything that happened between Aro and her, and she was really jealous. Way jealous.

"Thanks…" Bella whispered. The waitress stalked off. Then….Bella felt lucky to be with Aro. She felt special. She began to poke her fork into her meal, and Aro just sat back and watched the curious human eat her food. He always found that fascinating.

"Eat, Isabella. You need your strength for today…"

"Really? What are we doing today?" Bella suddenly grew excited.

"If you'd like of course…we'll be traveling in town." Aro smiled, being secretive.

"Town? Like…Seattle? For what?" Bella was curious.

"For you…" Aro smiled, and Bella felt suddenly comfortable.

"What will we be doing?" Bella took a sip of her Coke. And sitting back.

"You'll see, Isabella. Now, eat. Take your time of course, we have all day."

Bella ate her food quietly, and it was hard to concentrate on chewing, since Aro kept looking at her. She might've choked. For no reason, Bella thought. Soon, they left the little Diner. The waitress was obviously furious. Aro didn't come in a car, and neither did she, so they would have time to walk and talk. The clouds rolled over, making blue birds fly, and the trees felt lonely. Bella felt that there was obviously this sudden warm and welcomed connection that Aro felt, but she didn't know what it was. Aro glided beside her the whole way there. Bella felt out of place when she was near him. She felt so welcomed though. As if he was a long-lost brother she discovered.

All these days, she'd been packing ice around her heart and forsaking herself to talk or to communicate with anyone else. Her lonely days have gone, now. And Bella hoped that Aro wouldn't leave her abandoned and wrecked. Soon they reach a video game Arcade, a large building, and Aro looked at it curiously.

"Curious. Isabella, what is this place?"

"An Arcade. To play video games…" Bella explained and they halted infront of the building. To let Aro's eyes wander at this new place.

"And what use is that? For humans?" Aro smelled the place, and it probably smelled like pizza, hotdogs, and bread sticks. And more.

"To…have fun. Let loose. Be active…" Bella smiled, and she remembered once that she played 'Resident Evil' once with Mike. It was sick.

"And…do you play these games?" Aro asked and he narrowed his eyes, greatly disturbed, as he saw a small child puke up green stuff.

"Um, not really. I use to, not anymore…" Bella shrugged, and she began to fully enjoy this Sunday with Aro even more. She felt…normal.

"Hmm…" Aro smirked and continued to walk down the sidewalk. Not caring. Bella smiled and got a fun idea for both of them to do.

"Come on. I'll show you how to play," Bella called to Aro and ran through the doors. Aro tilted his head and followed her anyway.

Bella smiled as she saw the absolute joy that beamed through the air, and people were happy here. Aro entered the game domain and it was nothing he had seen before. He had never gone beyond the boundaries of the castle back in Volterra, and this was exciting for him to experience. But suddenly the excitement died as he smelled the place full of humans. He suddenly loathed the place! He choked and covered his nose with his shirt. The place smelled absolutely…_horrid_!

Puke everywhere! Sweat was on every piece of equipment. Socks and shoes without owners on the floor, everywhere! And bad hygiene plagued the air! Children screaming, kicking, and crying. It was like '_Lord of The Flies_' in here. Pizza sticking onto the walls. Drink stains on the carpets. And he swore that something was on fire. It was like watching a car accident. Aro gagged and he felt like puking himself.

"Horrid children!" He choked out and ran out of there!

Bella followed, and she couldn't help but giggle. She followed Aro to an empty alleyway and there he choked up…stuff. He seemed to gag, choke, gurgle stuff through his throat. He may be coughing up a lung.

"Aro!? Dude! Are you ok? Aro!? I know it smelled a little bad but---" Bella panicked.

"A little bad? Horrid. Wretched. It smelled worse than a werewolf…"

"Hey. One of my best friends are werewolves. Don't be mean..."

"F-Forgive me, Isabella. Ugh. Please….I-I just had to s-speak my mind." Aro choked.

"That's ok. Just gain back your breathe and we can…dance. And I can show you how to play videogames later. Let's go," Bella insisted, smiling.

Aro looked at her, not knowingly, but confused and shocked all at the same time. He never went dancing, but listened to music. But Aro's never heard music from America before and he hoped that it wouldn't be an ache, just like the filthy children in the Arcade not long ago. Bella blushed.

Aro slightly took in a sharp gasp at her burning rosy cheeks and smiled, and he got his wish. Finally.

Bella continued to walk quickly deeper into town and she walked with a small hopping rhythm in her steps and Aro happily followed. Bella was cheery, and it was very strange for her too. Strange, indeed.

"Where are we going?" Aro asked, as Bella chuckled and she looked excited. Bella smiled and still jogged. Chuckling again, and she didn't care how embarrassing it seemed to be. There was a sprint while she jogged.

"Where are we going?"

She jogged down the sidewalk and she kept looking in every direction. Like she was looking for someone. Aro still didn't know where he was going. Bella chuckled, again. When Bella did not respond to him for his questions, that was the key. Keeping Isabella Swan such a mystery. Aro loved it.

"You'll see…" Bella smiled.

Aro was leaded in a maze of building walls, cars, and people and soon they had came to their destination. Bella was gathering up her breathe and she smiled, and it's been a long time since she's returned. Bella hasn't been at this 'place' since she was younger and she was with her dad, too. Aro's never been in here before, and it was very beautiful and obviously Bella was excited.

"A dancing studio?" Aro asked and he examined the tall building, that looked haunted. But almost peaceful of course.

"Yea, once Forks Highschool had their Prom here. I wasn't here of course," Bella chewed her nails. They walked forward until they were infront of the doors that were rusted and old. Standing together.

"Really?" Aro smiled, and Bella nodded. It was evening now and Bella zipped up her parka and shrugged so her shoulders touched her neck. To keep warm.

"Yea, and my dad took my mom here. A long time ago and he took her here for the first time…" Bella circled her foot on the cement.

"As a romantic…evening together?"

Bella narrowed her eyes together, and bit her lip. Hard. He meant like a '_date_' and she wasn't used to that word anymore. Not anymore. For now. Aro's eyes wandered back to hers, and soon Bella flinched. But not in pain.

"Yea. Lucky guess?" Bella gulped and leaned against the door. She hoped it was a guess.

"You could say that…" Aro smiled, showing his magnificent teeth that looked like perfect weapons of destruction. Which it…sort of was. Bella had this time to think about his fangs which were venomous and could make her a vampire and she would've been if only _he_ hadn't left her again. Bella shook her head, to get _him_ out of her brain!

"Something wrong? Isabella…?" Aro asked. Coming closer.

"No…" Bella responded. Backing away, and she looked at her watch.

"Is it the time? Do you need to go?"

"No. Just checking….I don't have to go…" Bella smiled and looked down.

"Good." His eyes were focused at that time.

It's not time for her to leave yet. He was glad. Aro turned on his heel and walked towards the doors without another word. He grasped the handle and jiggled it around a lot harshly, like he was choking someone. Soon Bella noticed Aro broke the handle to the door. The handle was dangling on the door and Aro opened it, and held the door open for her.

"Thanks?" Bella smiled and entered the building and hoped that no one saw that.

"You're welcome," Aro smiled, and walked beside her. Hands held together tightly behind his back.

"So…do you dance?" Bella asked, pulling back a brown lock of her hair. Aro wished it was his hand pulling back that hair.

"Um…" Aro seemed embarrassed," No. Not at all…"

"Hm. I can't…either." Bella admitted. Without embarrassment.

"You could always try…"

"Twice I did…" Bella noted, and her mind flashed back to memories. In _his_ room and at Prom. Complete horror.

Soon both of them walked into a room with a large mirror on the wall. It reminded Bella of the ballet studio back in Phoenix. But this was better, and she went up to the window and looked outside. It was hard to see through the tainted window, and Bella looked at the mirror on the wall and maybe this was the place her parents were. A long time ago. Charlie was always a fine husband back then, but those days were over for them now. But this was even…better. Way better. Bella couldn't remember when she spend her time like this and she…missed it.

It was a cold and dim area. Aro closed the door. His (now) red eyes wandered back to her and he focused his vision carefully on the fragile human being. Isabella was a woman that had defined mystery…and he always loved it that way. Girls wish they could be her. Lighter than air. She was something in this world that could be cool and swift and able to be genuine at any time she wanted to be. Magnificent.

"Isabella…" Aro muttered, and she couldn't hear him obviously. But he just liked to say her name out loud.

Her shoulders and arms glowed. Her hair glowed. Her whole appearance glowed. Like something people would see in the sky. Aro didn't know if she did know that she glowed in the day and in the night. But she should've.

"Isabella…"

"Aro…"

Aro suddenly froze, and he thought that she heard him say her name! But telling with her expression and heart rate…she didn't.

"Yes…?" Aro nodded, his full attention on her.

"Do you want to see the library? I hear that they have great books here…"

"Of course, Isabella. Lead the way…" He smiled.

Bella kept her head down, and opened the door and walked out. The door creaked making a soft solemn exit for her. Aro followed her and they continued to walk down the hallway together. In shy silence. Soon after they had entered the library. It was in an office. Of course, though, people still used the office and Bella didn't mind that this was trespassing. She's done it before.

"Isabella…?"

Bella looked toward Aro, who was infront of shadows on the wall. Outlining his figure, and he could've been a part of the night, just as long as he had the eyes, ears, and keen sense of smell. Only his face, eyes, and hands showed directly and it looked like he was going to kill her and rip her apart, and Bella hoped that he wouldn't…because she wanted to be there just…a little longer with him.

"Yes…?"

"Um…" Aro started, coming out of the shadows and Bella stood there. Waiting for something to happen. There was no clue of what was to happen next.

"Yes…?"

He stood infront of the glowing window's light and his smile wasn't only transient but very…fortunate.

"Would you like to dance here someday?"

A question that knocked Bella off her self-conscious. But at least Aro was curious about her. Asking questions. Bella liked that. There was so much that Aro didn't know about her. Yet.

"Um, I can't dance…" It wasn't a shocking reply from her.

"Hm, I can't either…"

"Something we have in common?" Bella smirked.

"I believe so, Isabella…" Aro agreed.

His magnificent red eyes lingered to the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of beautiful figures of women with long dark hair and all of them had coquettish smiles on their faces. Radiant long dresses that would not be made nowhere else in the world and none nowhere near to find. Eyes, exquisite. Hair, flawless. Skin, glowing. Their faces of all the happiness in the world, enjoyable. Aro favored these beings. Angels. Beautiful heavenly beings. The lot of them. Aro looked over at Bella who was also looking at the pictures.

She was better than the pictures.

Then, Aro's hand traced on the cover of a poetry book. Poetry of stunning light and blissful mountains no man has climbed. Poems of romance and beauty. And through the pages, Aro flipped, until he came to a specific page that caught his eye. On top of the tattered page was entitled '_Angel of Mine_' and Aro read it. Carefully.

_**Heaven, shine a light on me**_

_**Give me what I've dreamed**_

_**Angel of mine, set me free**_

_**Your name, I shall scream**_

_**Your are beautiful, angel**_

_**Every breathe, you are worth**_

_**Let me hold you tightly, forever**_

_**You are God's gift to earth**_

_**I will not let go of you, never**_

_**You are mine, angel**_

_**You are mine to touch**_

_**Never again, you will be cold**_

_**I want to kiss you so much**_

_**Together, we will grow old**_

_**Angel of Mine**_

This poet was wise to write this about a woman he truly cares about. There were so many thoughts going through his mind at the moment, and he couldn't stop. Aro would do the exact same thing, carnivorous and seducing to keep her close and she'll never escape.

It was beautiful and wonderful women like Bella, that these poems were created. Exactly like her.

He broke his thought, and forced himself to talk.

"Come, Bella, we must go and get you back to your father. He will be worried if you are not home in time," Aro walked out. Saying nothing else.

Bella stood in the office of books. This was a small trip that took both courage and curiosity, and both succeeded with caution. Aro had taken her out…but Bella did not think of it as a date, at all. Not at all. Not even him, but this went with success but when Aro said he needed to take her back home…it left her wondering what he would've said instead of that. Instead of sending her away. Aro awaited, and she followed after him and out of the calm haunted building and out onto the lighted streetways of Washington. Bella would try this again. For sure. But…it wasn't really a promise.

It couldn't be.


	6. Discarded and Transient

Chapter 6:

Aro watched her step into her house, and her father awaited her arrival for quite some time. But he was an understanding young man, so he let her walk up into her room alone and there…she sat in silence. On her lonely, and to be so misunderstood by some of the people in school. Isabella was a curious human being. She did not fear him, unlike so many other human beings would if they came face-to-face with him. Bella sat on her bed, sober. The sun was gone. It's gone cold. Aro knew that every night _he_ would come and keep her company, and it was a dangerous affair to begin with. Bella waited there, like she was waiting for death. When _he_ was there…all was perfect and Bella let herself be lost. And there with…_him_…Bella found fresh joy in every dangerous thing she saw. Everything.

Even him. Possibly.

There was something in his mind that told him that Bella was waiting for him to come to her room and keep her company. But he did not see it happening, and it was the first day they'd had been together. But there…on her bed, she belonged there. Waiting. Safe. And perfect. Untouched. She will be regarded as some that was unfinished. And Bella knew that. She was just too stubborn and…denied it.

"Am I as you like, Isabella?"

Aro wasn't sure if he was like…_Edward_…but he hoped he was good enough to be with her as himself. But, like as a companion. And soon as days would pass by, without _him_, Aro hoped that Bella would not go over the complete edge and break down and be so…broken. Alone. Lost more than ever and Aro, above anyone else, would understand that. Since all these thousands and thousands of years have done to him. And Aro feared that Bella would be clawing at the dirt soon.

"Where would you want me to be?"

Aro pondered about what would be. If he was to be with Bella. Would they just be companies that would build a marvelous friendship? Perhaps….family members of another kind no one has ever heard of. Or maybe partners that will be eternal of life and death all at the same time. If she would possibly except him of course, and this was just a wild thought.

"With me you could forget your life in this place, Isabella…"

With the darkness of night by his side, Aro sat in the tree all night. Watching Bella sit on her bed, still waiting for a ghost to crawl through her window and keep her a close and cold company. It's gone cold now, and she'll sleep somehow. Aro closed his eyes and pondered. This must not happen again. What is from her? And what is not? The Leader of the Volturi was not surprised, but he was also puzzled. At all. The night was wrapped around her, and she cuddled against her clean sheets. She would be alright, since he was here with her. Bella was known to all.

And all loved her. _All_.


	7. Dinner and Worry

Chapter 7:

_**Alice,**_

_**I know that this is wasted effort to write you this e-mail, but I just want to release my feelings right now. It hasn't been long since I wrote you, with no respond from you of course. I feel quite bothered these days, but when I write to you…I feel better. You know how I feel, I hope. And these days have been changing for me and it's feels a little strange to be truthful. If you don't understand this, then maybe this will help. Do you remember the story Wuthering Heights? Yea, my favorite book. Remember the main subject in the story, that Heathcliffe and Catherine are…in love? But problems unfold themselves, and she marries Linton? Heathcliffe is all alone and instantly dislikes Linton? Edgar Linton? That was the main plot. But what if the story was backwards? Heathcliffe and Catherine did love eachother…once. A long time ago. But they broke up, and Catherine is all alone with no one to guide her out of this dark place she hides. No one except Edgar. Edgar comes back for her, and helps her and Catherine is a little…happy to know that he cares for her and helping her out. And it feels strange and so wrong, because Catherine feels that she is betraying Heathcliffe. By betraying him? Catherine doesn't know how.**_

_**But it has to do something with Linton.**_

Bella clicked the 'SEND' button and she felt exhausted writing that e-mail, and she wanted to go back to bed. These days were hard time, and she felt it getting harder by the hour. It was 6:30 in the morning now, and Bella knew it was a little early to be up. It was cold in the house too, and Charlie was still asleep. Soon she would have to make him breakfast. After awhile, Bella thought about her e-mail. Heathcliffe and Catherin were in complete love, and in their world…everything was perfect for them. Everything, until the male lover had to leave. Leave for what? Only God knows for what! By and by, the odd days are thickening with grief. And Catherine has no idea what to do with her lonely life after he left, but had some idea with Linton by her side. She had some odd idea. Or was it the starvation for companionship? She still didn't know.

"Linton?"

Bella whispered, and the aching pain of betrayal toward Heathcliffe grew. But was it such a crime? Bella still didn't know. So she got up from her chair and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast for Charlie when he gets up. Bella decided to make eggs, bacon, and toast. Not Charlie's usual favorite, but she wanted to make something quick. So she began to cook and ponder while doing so. It didn't take long for Charlie to come down, and Bella gave a smile and served his breakfast on a plate with a cup of orange juice.

"Morning, Bells…" Charlie whispered, quite hopeful.

"Morning dad…"

Charlie eyes widened abit, and he was….awed and dazzled that his daughter responded to his greeting. Usually, she would nod her head and walk away, so she was changing. But from what? Charlie wondered. Bella smiled and she felt glad that she was able to finish breakfast at 6:45, so that left her enough time to get ready for the day. And she hoped that later in the day, she would meet Aro again later on. Since he would usually appear from nowhere and bare her company for awhile.

"Hey Bells? Bells! Bells!"

"Yea?" Bella responded, gathering her mind back together and focusing.

"T-The sauce pan is burning! Get away from there!"

Bella gasped to see the sauce pan sizzling, sounding like a rattle snake! Charlie pushed her out of the way and turned off the gas to the stove. The fire died down and Charlie waved his hand to get the smoke out from his face. The air was cloudy and it smelled like eggs and bacon. Bella coughed and blushed from embarrassment, and Charlie put the pan in the dish water to let it soak.

"You ok, Bells?" Charlie asked, leaning against the counter. Hopeful.

"Yea, fine…." Bella felt pitiful. She let her mind wander and a disaster happens.

"Well, the pan's burnt…" Charlie smiled.

"I, uh, just lost focus…" Bella gave a grin. More embarrassed.

"Hm, what were you thinking about?"

"Just about stuff…uh, enjoy our breakfast…." Bella walked out of the kitchen.

Charlie stood there and looked at the table his daughter neatly cooked for him, and he felt…confident this morning. Very confident. He saw a light in Bella he hadn't seen before, and that made him happy. Ever since '_he_' left, his poor daughter had been sober and creeping back into the loneliest places. But Bella changed somewhere and somehow, and he could tell within the tone of her voice too. That was the longest conversation he had with his daughter in a long time and he wondered what was up.

Bella walked down the soaked road, in a quite rhythm and usually she would have her I-pod with her, but her taste in music died down again after awhile. The only music that she would've been happy to listen was…her lullaby. She would play it over and over in her head, but slowly…she would forget the notes in her mind. Bella would be happy to hear it or play it…but she didn't know much about the piano. Only _he_ did. Bella couldn't believe that _he_ was gone again. Gone.

"God…" Bella whispered.

Suddenly, she changed her mind. She didn't want to hear _his_ music. Bella didn't want anything to do with _him_, anymore and no more. Bella wanted to take an interest in other things than _him_. She wanted to…dance. Bella scoffed. Her? Dance? Not likely, but ever since Aro came along into her life…Bella wanted to learn things she thought she would never have learned. But wanted to. It was the real thing. Bella thought there was a possibility that Aro wanted to learn as well, and as much as she did.

"Aro…" Bella whispered.

She thought back to the one place they spent together, and it was at the studio that her dad and mom had their date. Aro seemed to be cautious around her at that time, and Bella felt comfortable. There was a possibility that it was a…date. It could have been a date, but it could have been…something else, and that's what Bella couldn't figure out on her own. Now that she thought of him, she wondered where he was. Aro still hadn't found her, like he did on the street or in the snowy meadow. Where was he? What was he doing? Why hadn't he come back for her?

"Where are you?"

Bella was irritated that he wasn't here with her now. Where was he? Bella kept walking into the lonely open road that would leave Washington. She would walk far and wide, until he finds her.

"Aro…"

Bella whispered. In her memory, Aro's kind features were evanescent and Bella would think about _him_ again. It was hard concentrating this morning. But since Aro was the only one that was closest, she would already pick him to be with her for awhile and after that….Bella still didn't know what would happen. And the main reason that Bella was walking alone on the street in the early cold morning was because she hoped that Aro would come find her again and have a chat or go out again. But no such luck.

Time went by as usual, and like every other day. The sun will not show his head, for a lonesome vampire leader walked the dark lush green woods without a simple care in the world. Aro felt a lighting crash into his dead heart, for knowing that he wasn't by her side at the moment and morning was damp and vivo. Aro would walk with his thoughts. How could he rightfully win her affections? Of course, he would have to get to know her better from henceforth. But, Aro thought that she needed some time to herself at the moment.

"Bella…"

Of course…he would try a little harder. He would take her out. Tonight. And give her a wonderful evening, just the two of them. Try and give her the things she wants. Spoil her rotten. Make her laugh and make her feel comfortable and welcomed. But now, he felt that it would be obvious to give her some space. Since after all, she was going through a hard time.

Later that evening, Bella returned home and she couldn't believe it! She just couldn't believe it! Aro was anywhere to be found! He didn't come get her, or--or anything! He was nowhere to be found! Now, Bella felt that she was inconsolable and way beyond repair, even for Aro. How could he do this to her? Bella felt that he abandoned her. Left her for dead. Left her in the dark, bare and alone. Bella felt like a drama queen about it, but that's just how she saw it. Bella was…angry and Charlie noticed this.

"Where are you?"

Suddenly, she felt a soft knock on her window and she turned her head and saw a dark figure. Her room was dimly lit, and the moonlight glowed through her window, outlining the figure. A tall dark figure…and this scared Bella greatly. This terrified her, and she felt a chill crawl up her skin and shake her to the bone. She felt like choking until she died! Bella….froze. She was scared.

"Edw--"

Bella gulped and then she stopped herself, because she knew who it was. And she was able to breathe! She had been waiting for him all day, and now he had come for her! But, yet, she was quite upset.

"Isabella…" Aro greeted, with a warm smile that could melt anyone's heart. That was a smile that was always Bella's favorite.

"Aro…"

"Isabella, good evening, I hope your day has been well."

Bella flinched. Her day was the opposite of well, because she had nothing to do when he was gone. Aro hadn't came for her, and that did not suit well. Bella was angry! This did not go unnoticed by Aro.

"Isabella? Is something the matter?"

Bella was quiet, and she felt like kicking him out of her room. Aro knew something was wrong, and there had to be reason. But, Bella was thankful that Aro even returned.

"You…didn't come today…" Bella pointed out. She felt the emotion of abandonment felt strong to her.

"Isabella…?" Aro did not understand.

"You were gone…You weren't here. I didn't know where you went…" Bella whispered, and now Aro understood.

"Well, my reason was for you, Isabella. I thought that you would need some time to yourself, today….Think."

Bella understood him, now. The tables were turned, and Bella felt a little awkward and embarrassed, but it didn't matter now. Bella couldn't be made at him for long, and that was the ironic part. Aro bit his lip, and he felt angry and ashamed that he didn't come to her. He had thought about it earlier in the day, but had refused. How he wished he could take that back.

"Isabella, please, I implore you to forgive me. That I wasn't here and how I should have and…"

"No, I should be sorry, Aro. I didn't mean to sound--- I just felt that…" Bella couldn't finish her sentence.

"Please, hush, Isabella. I have come back now, for you, and is that's all that matters now? Yes," Aro smiled.

"And…I'm glad," Bella smiled, and she felt comforted. Aro was here now! He was here, finally!

"Come, I wish to take you somewhere…" Aro whispered, and Bella knew that it was a surprise of some sort.

"Somewhere?" Bella smiled and grew curious of where he was taking her. Bella grabbed her parka and her boots, warm gloves, and a scarf. The window was beginning to be a doorway again, like the old times and Bella missed it.

"Come," Aro insisted and Bella climbed on his back. Bella was ready to go and was excited that she would be invisible and flying through the air again.

"I'm ready…."

Off they went, and Aro's speed was way more faster than Bella had thought and the air was piercing and cold. The air smelled cold, too. Bella covered her face behind his neck and hid in his black hair, and held on tightly. Bella opened her eyes, and lights flashed by within the strength of the speed. It was like one of those pictures that a camera takes at a speeding highway at night, and it was beautiful. Aro jumped on many roofs and never hesitated, and suddenly he came to a halt. Bella's speeding vision of the world stopped, and she felt dizzy from the 20 second trip.

"Can you walk alright?"

"I think so," Bella giggled and she had to hold his hand to stand straight. Aro smiled, and he was glad to hear her laugh.

"Come this way, I made a special reservation for both of us," Aro announced and Bella just knew that they were going to dinner. Dining where? Bella still didn't know.

"Where are we eating?"

"You'll see…" Aro smiled, and Bella like how Aro wanted everything to be a surprise.

Bella could barely walk now, and she still had to hold onto Aro's arm. Bella didn't intend to hold onto his arm, but she just had to. Aro smelled of a neat and fragile cologne that was strong and sweet. The perfect essence to Aro, if Bella knew right. Soon, they had came to the entrance of the most expensive restaurant in town! Bella couldn't believe it! She didn't like expensive things being bought for her, but since Aro was new in her life, this was a one-time deal. Just once. It was strange, but Bella didn't like to be spoiled. At all.

"Come, we have a special table, Isabella…" Aro smiled and they entered.

The waiter turned them to their seat, and their table was on the third floor and they were alone on the floor. Bella ordered water, and nothing for Aro. Aro, in the dim light, looked very handsome. He wore a black suit that was sharp, and on the way in the restaurant, people gawked. All of them. Bella knew that no one looked at her, since she was only wearing jeans, tennis shoes, a ragged shirt that hadn't been washed in 3 days and she hadn't taken a shower yet. Her hair was a mess, and she felt very out of place. Aro fit right in.

"So, Isabella, are you…pleased with this place? I hope to give you the best…" Aro smiled and Bella tried to think of something to say.

"Um, yea. It's…really neat. I like it a lot, Aro." Bella smiled.

"I hope that…this isn't too much. I just wanted something…special," Aro admitted.

"Well, I know you did try…and you've done a good job…"

"Thank you, and I must thank you for coming out in the first place…"

"Yea, no problem. Haven't been out of the house at night like this…in a long time."

"Really?"

"Yea, especially not in winter…"

It seemed that they were both being shy at the moment, and Bella didn't mind the silence. She could just stare at Aro throughout the whole dinner. Aro was very handsome when he smiled and when he didn't smile, and Bella didn't know how she didn't notice sooner. Isabella mused on his eyes that were now, red. It was perfect.

"Isabella?"

"Hmm?"

"Is…something wrong?" Aro smiled, and he could just guess. This happened before.

"No, why? Am I….?" Bella trailed off. She could just guess.

"You're staring. At me…" Aro chuckled, and she blushed. Bella did it again.

"Sorry, I seem to be…doing that a lot lately…" Bella gulped.

"So it seems, but that's fine…" Aro assured, that brought some comfort towards her.

"Thanks. And, um, is that creepy? Because I can totally stop," Bella insisted.

"No, I would've…done the same thing…"

Bella mused on that last sentence, Aro remarked. That was…really sweet. There was always a soft side Bella could find with vampires, and that was the truth. And this vampire was special. Suddenly, Aro's hand traced over the fork and passed Bella's plate and onto her hand. His hand was cold, and soft. Her hand rested on top of the table, and Aro seemed to be thinking hard as he held her fragile flesh. Bella knew what he was trying to do. This was the second time Aro's tried to read her mind. And she wondered when there was gong to be a third time.

"Anything?" Bella asked, and Aro opened his eyes, and his eyes suddenly seemed to be mystical, and alive. His hand still on hers.

"Still…nothing. Can't see anything. Just, nothing," Aro admitted, and he seeming to be disappointed.

"Hm," Bella mused. Bella was happy that he couldn't read her mind. So he wouldn't know what she was thinking…all the time. All the time.

"Do you…know how special that is? Isabella Swan?"

"Um, I haven't thought about it. No," Bella admitted. His eyes were focused and extremely deep, like…molted red fire. It made her melt.

"You are….something. Something…special. Indeed," Aro tilted his head. His voice, truthful.

Bella didn't respond to that, and as if right on cue, the waiter came in with Bella's plate. She was a little hungry, since she hadn't eaten all day. But with Aro, she could eat something. She grabbed her fork, and began to eat on the pasta. Pasta was one of her favorite dishes. While Aro ate nothing.

"I've been meaning to ask you…Isabella," Aro wondered," And I haven't been thinking about this once or twice, but all day. Even right now…I'm pondering."

"Alright…"

"Uh, I don't mean to sound…out of place at all. I'm not doing this to make you uncomfortable, but I just…have to know." Aro seemed desperate.

"I'm sure I'll understand…" Bella assured, and his hand tightened abit on her hand and that got her complete attention.

"Um, w-would you like this evening, together, be…" Aro paused a little and he seemed to be really shy,"…..I-If you would see it as a-a date?"

Aro waited for an answer. Bella was…--she couldn't explain it. This was a moment she wasn't really waiting for, and she didn't expect that to be the question. Even from Aro! The Leader of the Volturi wanted to know if their evening together was…a date? Bella thought of every positive effect this gave her. A date? A date!? With Aro! It was, like, a dinner with a celebrity.

"Uh," Bella chuckled and looked the other way, putting down her fork. She scratched her head and pushed back a lock of hair.

"Damn, my most humble apologies, Isabella. I knew i-it was stupid. I shouldn't have…spoken on such…" Aro trailed off.

"No, uh, no…um just…" Bella didn't mean to embarrass him or anything, she just needed to wrap her mind around the thought.

"Yes…? Isabella? What is it?" Aro lowered his head and waited urgently for an answer, and all Bella did was smile and…gawk.

"Um, I think it w-would be nice if this was…a date," Bella answered, and by the sound of her heart, Aro knew she was telling the truth. And she did mean it.

"A-Are you…just saying that?" Aro chuckled, and he would understand if she was just saying that. Aro was cheerful again.

"I'm not just saying it…I'm meaning it. Um, this is nice. It's been a long time since I've done anything like this," Bella smiled.

"Perfect…" Aro mused and removed his hand from her own and Bella pulled her hand back to her lap, and continued to eat.

"Yes…it is," Bella agreed. Aro's beautiful features were unquestionable and she couldn't help but be…deniable.

Throughout the silent and perfect dinner, Aro watched her eat and Bella had a hard time concentrating on not choking, since he was watching. Bella really did answer his question truthfully, and she was enjoying the dinner with him and she really missed being out in the nighttime, again. And Aro was enjoying his time with her, and he was very cheerful that she was eating…and she was happy to be there with him. If he knew there was something wrong, then he would fix it, just as he knew about her secret pain. Bella had to put the past away. Aro knew that Bella was quite inconsolable, but he would take that pain away, too. The evening was getting colder and darker, and Bella was tired from sneaking out. So Aro carried her home.

As they passed by in unnatural speed, again, Bella was warm and sleepy, and soon her visions went away from the streetlights. She was too tired to see the magic of zooming lights at the moment. Bella thought of Aro as a dragon that could fly all over the world without getting tired. Red and wrathful, he would be and most of all….terrifyingly beautiful. Soon, she felt a sudden and soft halt, and she guess where she was.

"Isabella, you're home…" Aro's silky velvet voice touched and kissed her ears, and his voice was vivid and clear. Real.

"I don't want to go home…" Bella remarked and, again, she was truthful. It's all that she didn't want.

"Oh, do not fret, Isabella. I shall return the next night."

"Really?" Bella asked, and she hoped so…because that day without him was hell.

"I promise. Get some sleep…and I shall be waiting for you tomorrow evening, and the day after that…if you like…"

"So, will I…" Bella whispered and she felt herself being placed on her bed.

Bella's eyes were still closed, and already she could tell that Aro was gone from her room. Cold and glowing, her closed window was. It wasn't always how she wanted it to be. It never was. Bella wrapped herself around the sheets and she decided to sleep in her clothes since she was too lazy to change. It was uncomfortable at the most, but she went to sleep a little…happy. It seemed to her that the painful nightmares were partially chased away, but that was only a guess. Things seemed to be getting better, now. Knowing that she found her reason to smile, now. A reason…now.

As Aro ran from her house, it grieved him to know that she was alone again. They had only spent 1 hour together at the restaurant and that didn't seem to be fair, not even to him. It was vexing, and Aro could do nothing to prevent it. Tomorrow, as the radio predicted, would be sunny. That's why he could not see her until twilight, but he would make tomorrow night even more special. Tonight was a good, good night. Aro stopped running and he began to walk. He knew that slowly he was winning her affection, and it was such a prize, indeed. But…slowly, Aro feared something. Something that could destroy all that he had worked for.

Alice.

She had the power to see the future, and possibly, _Edward_ could be on his way here by now! But he was not fearful of _him_. But he was Aro, Aro of the Volturi and he would keep what was his. And what was…soon….to be his. He had an army, and brothers that would aid him! And it would kill _Edward_ to know that Isabella would be with them, soon. Aro had his eye on her, and he can't let her get away.


	8. Visits and Visions

Chapter 8:

Aro pondered about so many things that went through his mind and he wasn't so ecstatic at the moment, but he couldn't help but worry. Of course. Alice could see the future and there was nothing he could do to stop that. If she did see him, then where was Edward? Unless…Aro somehow had a werewolf by his side, but then that would be highly unlikely, and most of all impossible. Since they were most prejudice against all vampires that dares show their faces. Aro knew that Bella know some werewolf friends, but there was nothing she could do with them now. Even the Alpha leader of the pack. That, Aro knew.

Suddenly, from the bushes of the trees. A familiar scent came and Aro stiffened in complete shock and the figure came closer. Two figures to be exact, and they wore dark hoods that shadowed their faces. They crept slowly from the forest and the gloom of fog cleared from their path. They had came alone and Aro knew that it was safe to speak and move about at his will.

"Brothers…I did not expect you to be here. To travel halfway around the world, I'm sensing there is something wrong, correct? That would bring you both to do such a aggravating task to come here to tell me so. You bring news, dear brothers?"

Aro stood straight and he folded his hand behind his back. He stood erect and he knew he was the one with the power, here.

"Expect what you wish, Aro, there are still many surprises to be heard. Just as we have surprised you, dear brother. You have been gone for too long, Aro. So we come swiftly to see your well-being in this place…" one had whispered, and he removed his cloak and the stranger was Marcus. His voice was hoarse and dull, and Aro missed the sound of his brother's voice.

"Come here? Infront of me? In person, now? Why not do a simple task such as sending a letter? Is that so hard?" Aro asked, smiling, and it seemed that this brothers were upset and cross.

"Well, since you left your own palace without a word to your brothers or to anyone else for a fact, we would've sent a letter. But since you didn't, dear brother, we had to see for ourselves that you weren't doing anything…foolish," Marcus sighed, and his droopy eyes seemed to be annoyed.

"Marcus is right. We have come to check up on you. You have been gone for so long, Aro. As Leader of the Volturi, you should be home. Ruling at your post. Your men back in Volterra are quite unpleasant at the moment. They are now divided and leaderless and cannot do anything without a leader, of course. And of course, how would you know of this…." Caius had pointed out and he had a grim expression on his face, like he was upset that Aro had left in the first place.

"F-Forgive me, my brothers. Do forgive me. I had to do something very important that was suppose to be settled here in the United States, and I expect to be back home in a few months. Time is very scarce for me and as you can see…I am fine. When you return home, send my hopeful wishes to the others," Aro smiled and it seemed that his brothers were still not satisfied.

Aro had expected a hasty return at that moment, but now he can see that he only attracted more curiosity from his brothers.

Marcus glanced towards Caius, and Aro seemed to be uncomfortable at the moment. Since Caius looked more angry, than ever. Caius glanced back at Marcus and looked towards Aro.

"If you don't mind my asking, dear Aro, what are you here for?" Marcus asked and he gave a frown and narrowed his eyes with venom in his voice," You leave home, without a word to your brothers and to your fellow comrades. You come here to the United States, the last place we would find you. You, Aro, seem to be…hiding something. What are you here for, brother?"

Caius seem to growl within his chest and his fists tightened and Aro could see Caius's bones within his hand. Aro was not surprised.

"Yes, a precise question I would ask, dear brother," Caius whispered to Marcus and turned towards Aro," What here, in America, has attracted you, dear brother? Why would you come here? What led you here? I hope, for you, to do nothing completely foolish or out of line…"

"Aro…?" Marcus urged the question, tilting his head and Aro's gaze never left the pale face of Caius. Marcus noticed this.

Caius and Aro seemed to be enveloped into a challenge. Aro knew things that Caius didn't know, and Caius knew things Aro didn't know. What had Aro missed since he has been away from home?

"Hiding? From you? Secrecy is one of my small weaknesses that I have, as you know, dear brother. Why would I had hide anything from you, dear brother? I have come here on my own personal private business…"

Caius glared heavily upon Aro, and Marcus feared that both brothers would break out into a fight. A deadly fight.

"Explain yourself, Aro!" Caius commanded, and Aro sneered.

"Me, dear brother? I don't have to explain myself to you, of course. And you must trust me, dear brother that I am telling the truth. If you do not believe me, then that is your trouble."

"So you admit, brother! What have you here!? Why are you here!? Explain yourself, now! There have been many suspicions back in Volterra and your wife, Sulpicia! Your wife is clearly upset and she mourns your departure, Aro…! What will you do, Aro!?" Caius growled.

Aro did his best not to flinch at a specific name that Caius had spoken of, and he had to keep his gaze straight and cross.

"Peace, Caius. Peace. Please, I implore you, my dear brother. You must believe me," Aro smiled," I have nothing to hide. I am here to my own private business and nothing more than that. And my wife? Tell her that it is normal to worry that her husband is from his home and left without a word. But tell her not to worry, at all…Not at all, not even a little bit…" Aro did not dare speak her name out loud, and her name didn't seem to be…useable anymore.

Of course Aro remembered his wife and of course that she would worry that he was gone. And of course she would Without him by her side, she felt vulnerable and exposed and she could not use him to get what she wanted at the moment. Without him, Sulpicia did not have full power over the Volturi.

"Of course, we will tell your wife not to worry. But you must tell her officially when you return home. Whenever that might be…" Caius growled at that last sentence and Aro knew where his brother was getting.

"Oh don't worry, I might as send a letter…"

Caius seemed to have grown even more angry and he narrowed his eyes and he seemed to be trying his best to stand still, without strangling his brother. Aro was obviously not comfortable with the conversation, but he smiled with a glow, since he knew that he was well in control. Marcus stepped back and let his brothers quarrel without a word.

"Brother Aro, there is no need to be offensive and defensive," explained Caius, getting back his posture," It was just my curiosity. But by observing your sudden and very distraught behavior, I happened to remember a quote that humans often say: Curiosity killed the cat…"

Aro small smile was dying slowly, and he did not like how Caius was questioning him these kind of questions. Aro did not like Caius's haughty attitude at the moment, even though he had endured it all of this long, long, long years of life! He was not pleased. Aro's red eyes seemed to glowing red and they looked quite fierce and frightening and Caius's dangerous glare grew firm and unquestionable, and Caius knew better than to upset Aro.

Caius hadn't crossed the line, yet, and he had never seen Aro with a haughty temper such as his own. But it seemed Aro was good at keeping his 'secret' from his brothers, and Caius did not like it.

"Come Caius, no more of this, we shall return to Volterra and leave Aro to his own private business. Enough, let's go…" Marcus interrupted the death glare challenge and Caius did not move nor did he break his glare.

"Aro…when you return home, see to it that your home will change. Nothing will be the same anymore, and that is a long-term promise, brother. And it will be in no positive matter, also. But, it doesn't matter anymore to you now, does it…? Think about that, Aro!" Caius smirked.

"Caius! We must leave, now! We intended this to be a peaceful visit…" Marcus added, and Aro nodded in his direction.

"I must agree with Marcus, Caius. Return home, dear brothers, and do not think that this visit was a waste of time. I was flattered and overjoyed that my brothers had come to me. Thank you both, so very much. I enjoyed your visit, didn't you Caius?" Aro's smile grew and it seemed that he was mocking Caius.

Caius did not say a word, but turned on his heel and began walking towards the forest once more. He walked swiftly and Marcus did not say another word, but he turned around and headed back into the dark depths of the forest.

"Farewell brothers, for now." Aro called after them, and he knew that they would hear him, and he let his hands fall to his sides and he sighed. That was too close. Way too close.

Aro stood there as if nothing had happened. His mood had slightly changed of course, and the vampire leader soon grew worried. There was a lingering thought that floated around his mind like a bubble.

Which was…his wife.

Sulpicia.

Aro's glowing smile had died, and he was overcome with some grief and he felt very shameful. This made matters only more worse. But it was no one's business but his own, and it was a problem that he would have to deal with when he returns back to Volterra. His brothers had disappointingly disapproved that he was here, and not back at home. His followers were scattered as well. But they were well and that pleased him. But Aro was still not at peace.

Aro closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He had betrayed his wife by coming to America, he betrayed her by leaving her in the first place, he had betrayed her by not saying a word on his departure, and he had betrayed her before coming to America…by thinking of Isabella Swan.

How could Aro not think of her? Beauty queen of age 16 whom had many severe and scarring troubles at her age, and Aro wouldn't mind spending ever day with her. She was the one that needed him anyway, and he would be there for her. No matter what. In the sun, not in the sun. He will always be there for her. She will be loved, and Aro knew it for sure.

Aro turned around and headed back through the forest and he returned back to the small town of Forks. People were still up, and Aro would not dare devour any of them. Even if he was a little hungry. Because he knew that Bella would not like that.

But he wouldn't starve himself.

So Aro decided to hang around and watch them live their short lives. Which always did fascinate him. All humans had lived short lives, and Aro did know that for a fact. But Aro knew that someday that…Bella would not have a short life, but a life of…forever. Forever and ever. Someday.

_**Alice's POV**_:

_Marcus and Caius had just left and they ventured back into the dark gloom of the forest, and now Aro stood alone in the forest. The vision was a little blurry. Aro seemed to be worried, by the look on his face. Aro turned and walked back to the town of Forks and there, he waited until dawn came._

Alice came out of her vision and blinked. (No…) She thought and she couldn't help by break into a slow tearless sob. So many things had happened since _Edward_ left Bella, a second time! Alice was full of fury and she could even kill _him_ for doing something so stupid! How could _Edward_ do this to her? How could _he_ leave her the second time!? Alice hated _Edward_. Even if _he_ was her brother. Alice seemed almost ashamed that _Edward_ was her brother, now.

_He_ was stupid and selfish, and Alice even slapped _him_ for it. There was a possibility that _he_ may never, ever, return. But if _he_ somehow read her mind, then there would be definite trouble. Alice sobbed again. How could this family break apart another time? How could it!? Alice gulped.

But from the expression Alice saw on Bella's face when Aro had came along, in her vision, Bella seemed to be happy. Bella even wanted to learn how to dance! To dance! Alice couldn't believe it. And Alice knew that Bella despised moving her feet to the sound of music. It wasn't her thing. Alice was happy if Bella was happy. But…only a little bit. That was enough, for now. She was doing ok. Alice hoped that Aro would not do anything stupid, like eat a human right infront of her eyes. He was Leader of the Volturi, and Alice was a little fearful of him being around her. But he hasn't hurt her or anything. He did nothing but…comfort her.

Like, Aro was doing the same thing that Jacob did when Edward left. He was there for her. He would piece her back together.

But…they were in trouble. All of them. Maybe if she could visit them then she would---No. No. What about Jasper and the others? She could not leave her husband, since they needed her desperately. And what about _Edward_? Even if _he_ was her brother, she couldn't betray _him_…not like this. There was still a part of _Edward_ that still loved Bella, more than anything.

Oh, what would Alice do!?

Alice went deeper into sobbing and she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was helpless and she couldn't do anything. How could she send a message? And Alice had no idea where _Edward_ was, neither. So that made the situation even more worse. Hell, _he_ could be reading her mind right now! Alice shivered, and she didn't want to see _Edward_ and cold and wrathful. All she could do was hope for the best. And----

Alice suddenly gasped and she began to see another **vision**! Her whole body froze on the spot! Her eyes looked directly ahead and everything was a little blurry. She tried to focus and---there! There it was!

_**Aro was standing erect with his black hair tangled and wet on his face, and he was growling and his red eyes were wild. His skin was more pale than ever, and his clothes were muddy and had some pine needles on it. He clenched his teeth tightly, and he seemed to be suffering the worst kind.**_

_**Like a feral animal attacking. Sparkles began to fall from above. His vicious eyes were more red than they were, while his sharp venomous teeth were bared like weapons and seething out hisses.**_

_**There were sparkles everywhere! Bella was in the dirt and covered in dirt, and with wet mud in her hair and on her face and with the small trickle of blood on her mouth! Bella was bleeding and she was hurt! She screamed…and her scream had echoed through the sparkles that fell through the air.**_

Alice's eyes widened and she felt like literally killing herself. Maybe this was the death of Isabella Swan!

"Bella!" Alice cried out, and Alice didn't want to see anymore of the awful vision! But there was more to the vision.

Alice's vision soon became wild and rocky and she refocused as best as she could, and she soon began to be fearful that Aro would kill Bella! The picture focused and unfocused and she saw again!

"No! Don't! Bella! Don't! You need to live! You need to live! Bella!" Alice cried out so loud that birds flew away and she was lucky that she wasn't surrounded by the rest of the family.

_**Aro statue-like body couldn't move, but it was shaking and his ferocious anger was frightening Bella! His black hair was wet. Aro stood in the forest and his veins were purple and quite visible all over on his arms and neck, like he was being choked to death. He crumpled down like a jacket and he cried out in pain, and he clawed at the mud and staining his black clothes. Aro looked to be sobbing.**_

"_**Aro!" Bella called out, like he was entranced, and she tried to connect to him! Bella choked on a hard sob. Her hair was wet, too.**_

_**The sky was dark and the full moon was out, and the trees swayed. The sparkles looked like rain. It was a picture of horror! Bella had a frightened look on her face, her legs wobbled as she attempted to stand up.**_

"_**Aro!" Bella cried and her whole face was wet and her eyes were puffy and red. Bella crept towards the dangerous vampire!**_

"Bella! Don't…!" Alice cried out and she tried to close her eyes and keep them shut forever!

_**She used a long stick to stand up and she slowly came towards Aro and it was obvious that Bella was crying her heart out! Bella…looked like she was dying. Her beautiful face had gone pale, and the color in her cheeks was drained. Her eyes looked tired and droopy. The blood flooded in her mouth and Bella grabbed the jacket of Aro and kept a good hold on it. Death was dangerously close. Bella looked into the black eyes of the vampire leader. Minutes left, it seemed. Seconds left, it seemed.**_

"_**Your…blood…"**_

_**Aro's hoarse and venomous voice choked out and his eyes soon turned black! He was obsessed and possessed! That's why it was so hard! Then it was obvious! Aro wanted to drain her dry.**_

"_**Aro, don't…! Don't!" Bella commanded, and she gulped down some blood that was in her mouth. The taste of iron and salt.**_

Alice begged….she begged for this to stop. How cruel, and so cold. (Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Please!) Alice felt herself tear from the inside out. The vision continued.

_**Bella knew that she had to run, but she didn't! She wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't going to let this slip by. Aro clutched onto her arms and ripped through her precious skin, and Bella whimpered in pain. She looked up and she felt Aro's fingers touch her bone and she screamed. Her body rived in fire!**_

"_**ARO!"**_

_**Her watery eyes shut themselves tightly, and her fingers began to bleed. Bella tried her best not to cry anymore. Her bones ached! Aro's mouth wasn't full of venom anymore and he looked down towards her.**_

_**Aro felt like he was dying, again! This was killing both of them. What could stop this unpleasant physical sensation!? This graphic moment was too much! The pain…was too much. The fucking pain was too much! Bella tilted her swirling head up and kissed the vampire.**_

Her vision ended. Alice saw it…but when will it happen?


	9. Wolves and Roses

Chapter 9:

_**Bella's POV**_:

Bella stirred over her sudden rambling thoughts when her eyes opened. She woke up early, which was not normal and she didn't really sleep well. Though she had no nightmares. Which was good. But not good enough.

Bella remembered Aro's nifty grin that mixed in good with all his other handsome features. She sat up in her bed, and rubbed her hand through her hair. Bella sighed and tried to think clearly on what she wanted with her day.

She wished that she could cut her hair, change her eye color, and change her clothes and call herself by another name. She encumbered herself with everything she didn't want and she he had and what she did want.

Not because of a sudden change in her emotions…but to let go of her _old_ self.

She's 18 years old, and she was willing to take on the next level of maturity. She's slowly realizing it now, but she wishes that things could move faster. Although, things had already changed.

Aro had changed everything for her. Her mood turned Indigo and cross, and she couldn't help but feel better when she woke up in her bed. It was a good feeling this time, and not a feeling of guilt or betrayal.

Just…good.

So the day goes by excruciatingly slow and it's nighttime now. Everything is sometimes invisible. It's past twilight and the moon is out. Beloved nighttime. Bella's favorite new hours of the day.

When Bella sees Aro again, she could tell that something shifted between them already. Before it was all about hurt feelings, comfort, and soft redemption. Now it's about hope, anticipation, and proximity. She wanted to be close to him.

She wanted to be close, not because of vague notion of what it would be like, but because Bella felt that Aro was her only friend, now. She had no one else to keep her close company.

They sat in her room. They talked about their boring mornings. Bella hated being alone in the mornings, and Aro loved the morning, even if he was alone with company. Which was ironic.

They talked and talked, until it was 11:59. Aro gave his magnificent grin. Bell thought that she hadn't seen any changes in his heart, lately. But, then Bella noticed something that she never saw before, in Aro.

His little displays of affection, if it was affection at all. She didn't know. But there was no way to acknowledge the newfound closeness they had. He seemed shy and off the charts, unlike all the other men.

He was…shyly affectionate. Which made Bella shiver like a kiss. Why was he behaving like this? Why was he being so far away, but so close? All of these questions haunted her unevenly. But he looked uncomfortable at the same time, like he was tired and he dressed to depress.

So the mortal and the vampire leader kept seeing eachother like that every night. Aro would pace around the room like an unintentional dance choreographer, in a blissful manner that made him glide.

Sometimes he would speak Italian that she wouldn't understand, that was both original and spicy. Aro's presence also has been complicating the homework routine. But, it's like the world is giving them the time they need.

But when more days had passed, Bella had completely disappeared from the lives of everyone she knew, in order to be a part of Aro's. She didn't want to be that kind of person, but she felt she didn't have a choice.

_**Aro's POV**_:

The nighttime world was magnificent, even with Bella. He would pace around her room, and he knew that she was watching him. He needed to be there every night, since it was hard to resist the pull of someone who needed you.

There was no limit to their conversation, and they would talk until Bella fell asleep. Aro would watch her sleep and climb out her window once more. Wait again for dawn. Wait again for the night to come.

The same routine and Aro would love to hear her talk about her favorite books, her lovely music, and her beliefs. Aro felt that she was a sister, who was spilling out her secrets to her brother.

It continued to be like this for a long time. Aro had turned loyal, tender, and even a little sensitive to human life.

So, once again, Aro climbed through Bella's window. Bella was not in her room at the moment, but she would be soon. Aro walked around slowly and he soon checked the calendar.

"2 weeks…"

Aro noted, and it's been 2 weeks since he's been with Bella. A long time, but it wasn't enough time.

"Isabella…."

Aro whispered and put his hands to his face. What would he do next? When first he had seen her in the meadow, she was a beauty fading into a ghost with nothing to live for. Now, he was there to help. She was growing onto him.

Suddenly, Aro heard her come up the stairs and into her room. She didn't flinch in fear when she saw him, but she smiled. Aro gave a grin and Bella closed the door. They sat on her bed.

"Isabella, do you can… you…can walk with me?" Aro asked, carefully.

"Walk with you? Um, yea…sure. Let me get my coat," Bella smiled.

"Come, we'll talk outside in the forest…"

"Um ok. W-What do we need to talk about?" Bella asked, curious.

"About…why I had came here in the first place." Aro seemed uneasy.

"Oh," Bella shifted on the bed, wary and suspicious.

Aro and Bella went through the window and into the forest that was right next door. Aro was Bella's only guide in the darkness, so she took his arm with her own. Aro lead them both far into the forest.

Aro stopped and turned around, and they were lucky enough to have moonlight out. Bella could barely see anything, but she knew that Aro was there. She could see his red eyes.

Bella is excited, but over the past 2 weeks she's been having…good intentions towards him. Nighttime was beginning to become her favorite vacation. And she loved it when he was spontaneous and unpredictable like that.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Bella bit her lip, and she was glad she brought her coat.

"I needed to tell you…why I came here in the first place."

Aro shrugged his shoulders, and put his hands in his pocket. He felt that he needed to tell Bella all that he felt. His feelings towards her couldn't be powered down by a shut-down conversation easily.

"Ok, so…" Bella urged and she felt a small lump in her throat. She got nervous and a little fearful at the same time.

Aro comes forward to her, and he touches her hands. Bella slightly gasps and her paralysis is broken, but she holds his hands tightly. His hands were soft and pale, but very beautiful. His red eyes had a strong connection to her brown ones. The unfair moldering time passes by.

"You know I can't see what you have seen," Aro's breathes whispers on her hand," I cannot see what you have thought. And know what you know…Isabella. You are immune to my power. You know this…"

Bella thought about this and remembered about Aro's special power. She had a small flashback…when they first met. The first time that Aro had touched her without anyone's permission or judgment.

"When, first I saw you….I thought that you were only a mere pet to _them_ and I see that you are not…" Aro gulped," But now I want to tell you the truth that the reason that I came here was…because of…you."

Bella waited and she blinked, and feeling just totally oblivious to the truth that he admitted.

Aro paused and his whole figure stiffened and he cringed his nose. He smelled something fowl in the air through the forest. But he ignored it and he watched Bella's expression. She seemed relieved.

Bella's hand loosened a little bit, and it…sort of makes sense. She's been wanting to ask questions for days now but she's been too attentive towards him to do so. But now…Bella doesn't know what to do now, but hold his hand.

She was the reason that he came here. Bella was flattered, but that wasn't a good enough answer for her to understand why he would travel halfway around the world. And to see her…a human.

"When I saw you with…_him_… and the way you were at that time…." Aro chose his words carefully," I began to suspect something wrong and I was right. Don't think less of me, Isabella. I just wanted to be…"

Aro paused. Bella noticed that Aro's face cringed again as the wind passed by. Bella wished that Aro could say what he wanted to say, and she kept waiting for him to say something that meant something! Anything.

"Aro…" Bella gulped.

Bella, for the past 2 weeks, had begun to appreciate Aro in a sense that made her feel whole again. The hole in her chest was feeling less…empty.

Tell her that he would stay with her forever. If Aro was not here, she had no one else. No one else. Her heart felt swollen and she wished that Aro was just exhausted as her heart was.

"Aro…what's wrong? Aro?"

Bella was frightened on Aro's sudden mood swing. Aro hissed again, and he clenched his jaw tightly. Her hands went to his hands to his sleeves and she held onto his sleeves tightly.

"Get behind me…!" Aro hissed and his face turned aggressive and ferocious," I smell something on the wind…!"

His arm went around her waist and he pulled her behind him with a yank. The wind whirled past both of them. His red eyes were fierce and wrathful that made no mistake that he smelled a werewolf. Bella gasped.

"Wait! Aro, maybe it's my friend!" Bella exclaimed and she tried to hold him back," No wait! Don't fight, please…!"

"Isabella? You have werewolf friends!? How vague and strange…" Aro hands shifted everywhere and he stood infront of her.

Bella gasped to hear stomping coming their way and there was two green lights that reflected in the moonlight. It was the wolf's eyes, and she could see the cloud huffing from it's mouth.

Surely enough a huge werewolf came from the bushes and of course…it was Jacob. It's fur was fluffy and a light brown orange color and Bella could recognize those dark eyes anywhere.

It's big brown eyes went to Bella with a soft yield, but it snapped to Aro and began to growl. Bella couldn't imagine what Jacob was thinking of right now, since he was seeing her with another vampire!

"Jake! Jake! Wait, you know me, Jake! Wait!" Bella exclaimed quickly when he began to growl and she escaped the wall that Aro created.

"Isabella? What are you doing!? Isabella!?" Aro hissed and was careful of how close he was to the werewolf.

Aro kept his distance and Jake snarled as if he wasn't a wolf, and Aro kept his hands ready just in case. Bella could feel the intensity between them and she put her hands up. Like she did between _Edward_ and him.

"Stop it! Now! Aro, don't move! Jake, stop it! Jake! Jake! He's a friend…!" Bella pointed out towards Aro.

"Bella! Get away!" Aro hissed.

"No, Aro, wait. Jake! Jake! What are you doing here?"

Bella asked in a low whisper and she could see the _hurt_ in Jacob's eyes. The same exact _hurt_ when she chose Edward over him awhile ago. A long time ago, but shouldn't Jacob hate her? Despise her?

His big eyes glistened and scanned over her, making sure that she had marks of harm on her. Bella walked forward and the wolf breathed deeply, and she was cautious. She wasn't comfortable, since she…hurt him. Wouldn't he hate her?

"Jake…."

Bella started but Jacob suddenly turned and left! He left! He jumped on his hind legs and took off! He dashed between the bushes and Bella stood there stunned and almost insulted. She wanted to apologize…but…guess not.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Isabella. That's what you call a friend…Of course, I would know better of that," Aro sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, Aro. Th-That's not how he usually acts…He's…just, I don't know. I don't know," Bella was upset now.

Belle wasn't actually upset with Jacob, she was upset with herself and how she had treated him in the past. She thought herself a fool for choosing Edward and not Jacob, and she hated herself for treating him…like…a regular friend.

Bella turned and stalked off towards her house, and she tripped a couple of times. It was still dark, and she made it back to her house. She went up to her bedroom and she thought of Jacob. She wished she could turn back time.

Before she knew it, Aro was sitting next to her. Bella didn't jump, but she leaned against his shoulder for comfort. Bella was confused on what she should do next and she felt snappy and cross. She felt penitent and awful.

"Isabella? I-Is there…a past conflict you have with that young man?"

"Yes…" Bella sighed heavily and she moved her hair back.

"And I assume that…you don't want to talk about it?" Aro smiled.

"I would want to talk about it. Just, um, not right now…"

"Alright, I'm here to listen to you, whenever…alright?" He assured.

"Ok. And, this time…I don't want you to leave at dawn…"

"You don't want me to? Alright…I'll stay as long as you want…"

"I'm glad that you can…agree like this easily. Thank you, Aro…"

"That's what I like about myself, too. And you're welcome, Bella."

Aro smiled and it seemed like sudden magic that Aro could change her mood from depression to…a good feeling. Just out of nowhere. Aro smiled and his chin was on her forehead, and Bella sighed.

"How do you feel now?" Aro asked.

"Good," Bella sighed and she laid down on her pillow, and slept.

_**In The Morning**_:

A storm was coming, and this time it was a big one. It might've been a hurricane or a tsunami over land. Bella saw it on the news with Aro and they sat on the couch, while Charlie already left for work.

The weather channel predicted that it would rain for a really long time, and it might turn into a snow storm. A huge snowstorm, it might be. The air was already cold and it was definitely on the way.

Aro was still with her and he didn't leave at dawn like he said he wouldn't. Bella got dressed and they decided that they should go to breakfast. Aro seemed to be nervous, but maybe she had read him wrong.

They arrived at the same Diner that had that jealous waitress. And to their luck, she was working on that day. So Bella kept getting wary glares from her and from the rest of the Diner for that matter.

"You know, Aro, everyone's staring. At you and me, again…" Bella pointed out and she got nervous. People were staring.

"I know they are, Isabella. Gossiping. They're talking about me and you…" Aro smiled and chuckled.

"What are they talking about?" Bella asked, and she hated that he was wearing his black contacts at the moment.

"Oh, just about different things. Just about…stuff," Aro smiled and Bella felt, somehow, that he was lying.

The same jealous waitress came stalking back and she glared at Bella with an evil intention and of course Aro didn't like it. She had her writing pad up and she flipped her hair back with a flicker of her nails.

"Ready to order?" she snarled in a light tone and Bella wasn't comfortable talking to her at the moment.

"Yea, I'll have the Veggie plate with a Coke…" Bella did her best to smile and the waitress wrote it down in touch rigged scribbles.

"And what would you want, sir?" asked the waitress that gave a small smile and her mood brightened up abit.

"I don't want anything, thank you," Aro responded and tried his best not to growl and order her away harshly.

"A'right…" She flipped her book shut and walked to the back.

Bella gave a grin and everyone shifted in their seats and went back to what they were doing. Bella guessed that everyone was wondering what would happen when the waitress came by. Like a test, or something.

"So, um, I'm ready to talk about what happened. Yesterday," Bella smiled and she felt that she needed to explain.

"Ok, I'm listening…"

Aro smiled and she began to talk about everything that happened when she first moved to Forks. Aro weaved his fingers together and was attentive as usual, and Bella tried to pull herself together. She talked about everything.

The first time she went to school. The first time she met Edward and it spiraled on from there. The werewolves. Jake. James. Victoria. Her feelings and beliefs now, and how she felt when _Edward _left her.

Aro was disturbed when Bella said that Victoria was still after her. When Bella was explaining what Victoria had done in the past, Aro felt…angry. The deaths of hikers in the area. The death tolls. Harry Clearwater. Everything.

Aro thought about Victoria. She was a rogue vampire and she was a threat to their existence. He knew that the Volturi would have to do something that that. She needed to die, and Bella wouldn't have to worry about a thing. It's what he does best.

Then her meal came.

"Thanks," Bella said to the waitress and the waitress stalked off. Again. Bella got a fork and poked at her plate.

"So…I know your whole story, Isabella. I know everything now…"

"But I don't know…anything about you, Aro. That's not fair…" Bella smirked.

"We'll have to do something about that, now don't we…?"

"I guess we do," Bella began to eat her burger and she sipped her Coke.

Then suddenly a woman with a black scarf wrapped around her neck came in the Diner with a basket of rose and she smiled at Aro and Bella. She came up to their booth and held up a rose.

"Would you like to purchase a rose for your wife?" she asked, politely.

Aro looked at Bella and she looked at him in return, and Bella blushed. Her face turned red and her cheeks warmed up rapidly and the waitress noticed and she was fuming! Aro smiled at Bella.

"Um, look, we're…uh," Bella chuckled and she covered her face with her hand.

"Uh, sure. I'm sure that she would like that…" Aro smiled, and got out his money.

The woman smiled and held out the rose. Instead of one rose, Aro bought 5 roses and Bella was flattered. Bella knew that she didn't like anything being bought for her, but she just couldn't refuse.

"Thanks, Aro…" Bella chuckled and the woman was on her way.

Bella smelled the roses, and she was sure that the waitress quit. Aro smiled and he was pleased that this morning went wonderful. But Aro and Bella knew that the whole Diner was talking about them even more now.

"Aro…why didn't you tell her that…" Bella trailed off.

"That what?" Aro played dumb and gave his nifty grin.

"We're…not married," Bella whispered to him very low.

"I know and now people are talking," Aro smiled.

"Hmm, wish I had…super hearing," Bella admitted.

"Hm, well you could…if you changed to one of us."

Bella paused and his voice wasn't teasing or mocking, and he was meaning it. Bella studied his features…his otherworldly features that models would kill to have. He was beautiful. And maybe Aro could've changed her.

"Finish your breakfast, and we'll go for a walk…"

"Ok, I'd like that…"

Bella set aside her red roses, and Aro watched her. Bella finished her breakfast sooner than she thought and she and Aro left the Diner and left their eavesdropping audience to talk amongst themselves.

Bella chuckled.

Bella was comfortable leaving the Diner, finally, and going to the Diner was a red flag to begin with. They went into the forest, and Bella walked closer to Aro than she anticipated. Like she was trying to walk on his shadow.

Aro noticed, and of course he didn't mind.

They talked for awhile and Bella was really glad that vampires were apart of society into the mainstream of America. Secretly, though. But that was ok. It was in the late afternoon, now. Aro stood with Bella in the forest.

"Aro, what were you saying…before Jake came?"

Aro's face fell and he seemed to be shy with this kind of thing, Bella noticed, and she thought it was cute. It's been thousands of years since he's done this with any woman, even his wife. Aro rued the day he married her.

"Bella…like I said, I came here…for you. When, first I saw you…when first I met you, Bella. You feared me…didn't you?" Aro paused, soaking in the hurtful fact and Bella remembered too and Aro continued," But, now, I hope that…you do not fear me do you…Isabella."

Bella remembered when she first met Aro, and he was…as kind as summer and as cold as winter, as well. Ironic. He had ordered Felix on her and he was about to eat her. But those times were over.

"You don't scare me…" Bella whispered, mesmerized.

His eyes had slowly vaporized the black contacts and Bella was loving the color of blood red in Aro's eyes. It was normal and original. She smiled and Aro was ready to move on with his conversation.

His red eyes and his Volturi necklace was his regalia of who he was and what he was and where he stood his post. He was a vampire, and like _Edward_, she didn't fear him. She...liked him. Like she did with…_Edward_, too.

"Isabella, I want you to figure this out yourself. Please, understand. Remember these past 2 weeks. I have been here for you. I come every night and I can come every day, at your command."

"So…why _exactly_ are you doing this…?" Bella asked, and her mind went blank.

"Do you still not know…?" Aro asked.

There was a deliberate tone in his voice that meant Aro was being affectionate and sincere about everything. He was like this secret psychologist that she never needed, but that was a green flag.

"Aro…" she whispered, and she put her hands in her pocket.

Bella had a _hint_ of what Aro was talking about, but she was scared to admit it. If she did know what it was he was trying to tell her. Everything and everyone that had been involved with love around her…was destroyed.

Like, every opportunity she had at love ended up like a car crash.

It couldn't be, it just can't be like this…with Aro. Could it? Bella closed her eyes and felt him get closer. She couldn't think. She was a trouble magnet and apparently a love magnet, too.

Aro's hand slithered to Bella's nape and it stayed there, while his other hand went to her hand. His shadow imprints over her as he leans in, carefully.

"Isabella…" He whispers.

Bella felt something again. That something was breaking through her thoughts and her mind went blurry and she began to feel dizzy. She looked up to Aro and she saw that his expression was half desperate and half appeasing.

"Isabella, just know that I came back for you and to…show you that I can be…friendly. If that's what you want me to be," Aro whispered slowly," Please, don't cry. There's a possibility, Isabella, that all I have is now worthless…"

Bella breathed.

"Everything I had back in Volterra in worthless now…and you are all I need, now."


	10. Ghosts and Memories

Chapter 10:

_**Edward's POV**_:

He was seated down with his legs loose and his arms didn't seem to have any strength left in them. His body was crumpled down like a tattered jacket, weak and vulnerable and rotting in one room. Like a locked closet. Edward Cullen, lay pathetic in his seat in the darkness. He's been in his similar room for too long. The house was one in a million, and Edward thought it was suitable to mope around.

…………………

Away from _her_….

It's been a long time now.

So long, but not forgotten.

_She_ was not forgotten.

Of course _she_ wasn't.

_She_ could never be.

His thoughts didn't make out the expression on his face, but his intentions were obviously tangible that he wanted to return back to _her_. It's been so long, and Edward knew that he had to keep to his plan. Oh, the pain. The room was obviously cold and many leaks seeped through the roof, damping his tousled bronze hair and the rest of his body. His eyes were dull. Hollow and haunted.

Edward closed his eyes, wondering if he could go into another daydream and keep himself occupied with something other that reality. The tattered window was slightly open. But, alas, Edward couldn't concentrate when he could hear the quick breeze singing through the small cracks. But there was one thought that was still with him.

Just one.

_Bella_.

Edward groaned and his chest seemed to be crushed within his body! Edward pounded his head into the wall, making it crack and leave a hole in it. Some form of white chalk came out from the wall and was powdered in his hair. Edward stopped pounding his head into the wall, and so he began to claw at his hair. He pulled his hair and tugged at it tightly. Lulling himself into possible limited comfort.

Edward had to summon all his will power to do so. He had to stop thinking about _her_ in every way he could! His chest rumbled lightly and he opened his eyes again. Those daydreams and other thoughts were not coming back to his head, nothing else was helping him.

God help him.

His intention rising fluidly, like cold magma. Edward shuttered, pitifully. _Her_ name. _Her_ beautiful beloved name. He punished himself every 2 minutes. Edward tried to calm himself and try and regain his calm posture in his chair. Edward put both his arms on the arms of the chair, calmly and loose. His legs gave out its tension and he seen relaxed once more. He was seated in the biggest room in the house, at the dull tainted window. No one could see him.

The window. Where he looked at nothing and he seemed to find…nothing through that window. Where Edward stared out of for many days. Too many days. Edward had been away from home for a long time. That is…if he had a home anymore. He never saw his family anymore. He never called. He was completely isolated now. Edward's mind was in its unusual and gloomy battle. Debating whether he return or not. And there was other things that was on his mind.

Victoria.

Edward's chest rumbled violently, like he was producing thunder as his voice and breathe. He tried once more to calm himself in his chair. But his body shook with rage, like he was put into an electric chair. Edward shifted, uncomfortable. But Edward knew that Jacob Black would protect her, like he said he was when he was gone. _Bella_ was possibly spending time with him right now…or not.

There was problems with their friendship at the moment, and mostly because of him. That guilt was still with Edward. He was grateful for Jacob. The young wolf would not leave her side at all. His tenacious intentions were helpful.

Edward closed his eyes.

All those memories, that weren't distant of course.

A long, long, long time away from…_her_.

He was living in a world where…_she_…doesn't exist.

Again.

He couldn't do this alone and the pain was slow and cruel. How far could he hold it off now?

He yearned for _her_ voice and _her_ touch. He yearned…just…yearned. Ached. For everything again.

_Her_ kiss.

_Her_ scent.

_Her_ hand in marriage.

The goodbye that was established long ago seemed to grip onto his poor soul-less body, like he was burned, and he hadn't felt the pain yet. Not yet. But soon. Edward gripped onto his chest tightly, circling his fingers over his shirt. Edward closed his eyes. Reality wasn't set in all the way in his head.

There was many reasons Edward wanted to back to _her_, and he could list them all in alphabetical order. And even go to numbers if necessary. He missed everything about his beloved _Bella_ that was still back in Forks.

Back in America. In Washington. _Bella_. Edward cringed. _Her_ name again!

"_Bella_."

Edward growled with the expression of a real predator on his face! Edward leapt up and smashed the chair with his bare fist! The wooden pieces flew everywhere! Edward looked dangerous. His liquid gold eyes turned almost pure gold, and Edward paced around the room quickly. He ripped at his clothes, and he messed with his hair. Edward threw the remains of the chair out the window! That was the last piece of furniture in the entire house. The cold wind allowed itself in! The leakage on the ceiling grew bigger, and it was raining down upon him.

Edward dropped down to his knees.

"It'll be as if I never existed."

_**Jacob's POV**_:

The room seemed smaller and much more messier with clothes, CD's, books, and rotting food. The food was never eaten in the first place, anyway. Little bugs such as roaches, ants, and worms were under the bed and lazing around on the floor like it was their home. Nothing in his room was clean anymore. The smell of the room was thick of course and heavy, like a boiler room. Jacob's eyes were closed and he loved the music of silence in the room, and it kept him busy.

Now, for the review.

Jacob had taken his rightful place as the Alpha male of the werewolf pack, not long ago. Of course he was against all odds with Sam, but Jake made it through anyway. Sam was the Beta now. Jacob was in charge now. The Alpha. The main leader. The chief. The head cheese.

The real deal of the holy field. Jacob was ready for anything now. He would kill anything now, to get what he wants. The Pack was stronger and better and more together, at all times. Ready for anything.

But the Pack seemed to fear Jacob, now.

Even if _Edward_ _Cullen_ came back from wherever he was at the moment. His name made his stomach churn with fury. Jacob hoped that _he_ would never come back. For some time, after 'Bella' happened Jacob was slowly setting himself on something that he never knew he would come to.

Jacob knew that it wasn't medicine, he knew it wasn't right, and he knew that he should do it. But it just seemed to be…alright with him anyway. He decided long ago. It was…. revenge.

Revenge.

A revenge of some sort.

Of course Jacob's hatred of all vampires was still with him. Bella loved Edward with all her heart, but since he had left her again, there was a possibility that Bella hated _him_ even more. If Bella hated _him_ in the first place. Jacob still felt sorry for Bella. He knew what _Edward_ did to her and what _he_ was doing to her now.

Poor Bella. She was alone, now. She was hopeless. She was sad. But Jacob wouldn't know for sure. Jacob wouldn't know anything about Bella now. Not a thing. He hasn't visited her in a long time.

He hasn't seen Bella in a long time. After what happened. He was somewhat fearful if he talked with Bella. Maybe she was still angry with him. Maybe she didn't want to see him anymore. The intense fire of the past conversation in the forest, at the side of the road, still had to calm down.

Jacob was sure of it. It had to take more time. Bella seemed to be angry with him, but Jake felt…that Bella pitied him in a way. That she knew that Jacob wouldn't stand a chance against _Edward_.

Jacob couldn't believe that Bella choose _Edward_ over him!

It was always _him_; she commented. She meant it. He could see it in her eyes when she told him. Jacob pieced her back together after she fell apart! _He_ left her! Wasn't she grateful for that? It didn't make sense! Wasn't Bella missing him just as much as he missed her?

She admitted that…..she loved him, and right infront of _Edward_. But did she truly mean it? Did she? After a short time, Jacob thought that Bella didn't love him to begin with. Which was pathetic.

Damn, where was all this doubt coming from? Bella Swan. Where was the appreciation? The justice?

The love?

No, there was none for Jacob Black. But there was plenty for _Edward_, of course.

A filthy bloodsucker that loved a human.

Isabella Swan.

Jacob's childhood friend.

But Jacob and Bella's friendship was slowly disappearing, and he felt that it wasn't going to exist anymore. And Jacob cherished their friendship more than anything. And he wanted to be more than friends, but Bella would never allow that. Bella didn't accept him. She never would now.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't protect her from anything that could harm her. Nothing much had changed since then. This is a long history lesson, but Jacob had to review to what has happened lately.

_Bella_.

He was sober in his room at the moment, with the window open and he was enjoying the night air. He had his fingers crossed and holding up his chin, with his eyes closed tightly.

He was both wrathful and thoughtful.

Jacob gulped.

His father, Billy, kept a good distance from him now. Leaving him alone, since they didn't act like father and son around eachother anymore. More like strangers, or non similar roommates. Just like the Pack, they weren't sure if Jacob was himself anymore. After what happened. And they all knew.

"Bella…" Jacob whispered lowly, and his voice was thin and painful. Like a strained bow.

And that's when his mind went to the memory when he met Bella again. She was fine.

But….

Something new came into town.

A **new** vampire.

And Jacob didn't like it.

(Writer: I am SO sorry if this chapter was boring or anything, I just wanted to let all you guys know what was going on with _Edward_ and _Jacob_ and how their doing! ^_^)


	11. Dinner and Charlie

Chapter 11:

Bella's POV:

Bella didn't know what Aro was thinking! Bella was astounded! Shocked! Why would Aro even ask for such a thing? It may seem like a good idea, but Bella was worried of how Aro's 'idea' would turn out in the end. She didn't like Aro's request. Bella was somewhat against it. There was other things in the world that Aro could've done, but she didn't want him to do this. There were many possibilities that could happen, but in a negative way. Positive possibilities…seemed out of reach. Bella had tried her best to protest against Aro, but… he thought that it was a good idea for her to introduce him to Charlie. And he persuaded her too.

Aro Volturi? Charlie Swan? At dinner?

A Volturi vampire leader (her friend) sitting down with the Chief of Police (her dad)?

It just seemed like a recipe for disaster.

Bella did countdown for the time, and she only had 1 hour and 38 seconds left until dinner came.

Dinner.

The most doomed meal course of her day. For three people. And of course, Aro wouldn't eat. And, maybe, Charlie would suspect something. And Bella would try and calm him down for any means necessary. And Aro would get weird or something, and that would freak out Charlie. Aro would get angry and Charlie would probably kick him out or even try and shoot him!

And Bella's world would crumble down and all her efforts of preparing a simple damn meal would be destroyed! There was little time left now. Bella was being eaten alive by worrying.

Bella was in her room, on her laptop again. She was typing whatever went in with the flow of her mind. It was either negative thoughts or positive thoughts. There was some anxiety roaming around her head, and she felt just awful at the moment. Bella wanted to express what she was feeling at the moment, through some little creativity or in some destruction. She wanted to know herself again. And even though that… Aro always seemed to be in her mind, in a distracting way, she still remembered Alice's email address after so many days.

She couldn't remember when she made her last update to Alice. Bella put her fingers on the keypads and she tried to relax her arms a bit.

Aro. Bella suddenly knew that there was an unfamiliar smile on her face, and she tried to compose it. She tried to regain herself. Bella breathed and shook an unfamiliar conscious from her mind as well. Charlie was downstairs, probably on his laptop trying to figure out who Aro was. Using everything in his power and using all his special connections to find out Aro's identity or crime records, prints, where he lives…and stuff. Some little strength came to Bella's fingers and she began to type.

_**Alice,**_

_**I'm fine… And I bet if you really read this, you would be shocked. At first, I know I would be. But, you really shouldn't worry, anyway. There's been a lot of pressing… questions in my mind about Aro and everything else about him. I can't really explain it. And for awhile I've noticed something strange about him and his secret scrutiny about me. He's changed. He's not the same man I met back in Volterra that wanted to eat me. I see the changed tables now. He may have been cold, but that's not the point. I'm just thankful, it's all because of him that…I'm still here and writing you this email.**_

_**But…Aro has been…great. My days have been better, and getting better. There was something different in every day it seems when I'm with him. He's coming back soon, and I'm counting the minutes. He'll come back soon. But something about me has changed, too. By each minute, second, and millisecond. I'm not sure what this is, Alice.**_

_**I don't know. Maybe, I'm just…being a zombie again. But not like in the movies. But I'm fine, like I said. He's always there. Alice, I wish you were here too. So I can tell you personally about everything that's happened. You know that I miss you guys, and I wish that all of you would come back. I wish all of you were here. And I wish the same for…Aro, that he was here. Right now. He doesn't want to go away. I'm seeing him later on.**_

_**But the thing that I hate is that…I'm so confused. I can't think. And another thing that I hate is that I can't figure out what I'm so confused about, and that makes me even more angrier. It's strange because…my sense of direction is hopeless. I feel like I'm lost. And…I feel that something bad is going to happen, and everything that 'is' now is going to be bad, again. It's something that I'm used to. Like, everything that's good…is going to be bad. From bad to worse, and from worse to life-threatening. From life-threatening to death. Alice, I know I sound terrible with these negative thoughts, but….**_

_**I'm not sure what else to write in this email.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Bella**_

Bella's mind went blank suddenly, and her mind felt that it was going to explode. Her head ached. She groaned and everything seemed blurry. Her mind went dizzy, and she tried her best to focus. She had to relax. Bella looked down at the keypads, and it felt that every time she hit a letter keypad… pain would come. She shifted in her seat. And every word of her letter to Alice that she wrote…seemed to sting, like from a wasp. This hadn't happened when she wrote to Alice awhile ago. Another wave of pain came. She tried to focus, and time was running out.

There was only a few minutes left, Bella noticed. Charlie was still downstairs watching TV, and probably he forgot that a guest was coming. Bella flinched. Where was Aro? Where did he go? How early would he arrive for dinner? How would he behave around Charlie? What would he dress in? Was he coming now? Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled, trying to focus. Suddenly there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. Bella looked up and it was Charlie.

"Hey, Bells…? Um, we're going out to eat, right?" Charlie asked, grimacing.

"Um, no. We're eating here… We have a guest… remember?"

"Right. Bells… I'm uncomfortable with this, now…" Charlie shifted on one foot to the other.

"What do you mean?"

"I think this is a little sudden… I mean, who is this guy? When did you meet him? How did you meet him?" Charlie asked, with a serious face and arms crossed.

"Uh…" Bella chuckled," It's…sorta a long story. But we met…uh…" she scratched her head. What next?

"Bells? Do we have to do this? Is there anything wrong with this guy? I mean…"

"Dad…you haven't even met him, yet. Don't… Don't go there…" Bella warned him.

"Bells… I'm just…Is this guy that important? I mean, inviting him to dinner? Dinner? Here?" Charlie asked and Bella was sorta sorry for him.

Charlie never ate his dinner with another stranger in the house and he never had an unexpected dinner like this. He didn't like anyone eating at the dinner table without a 24 hour notice, expect for friends and anyone else he knew. And it was new for him of course. Bella smiled and Charlie had a strong grimace on his face, displeased, but Bella knew he needed this. He needed to meet new people.

"Yea…it's that important, dad. Really…important. And you are definitely doing this… we're doing this… So you should get ready…" Bella smiled, and maybe this situation would get better.

Bella crossed her arms, with a firm expression, and this seemed to be a challenge. She narrowed her eyes. She wasn't giving up. Aro was coming! And Charlie would behave! No matter what!

"It's just…" Charlie exhaled, and Bella sensed he was giving up, slowly.

"….Just what?" Bella exhaled, in almost a sharp grunt and she felt herself snap at him almost.

Charlie seemed to flinch, like he saw something he never seen buried deep within his daughters eyes. Charlie finally seemed to figure out that she wasn't giving in, and intent on inviting this stranger into his home and having dinner.

"What…time…are we…doing this…thingy?" Charlie gave up.

"Now…" Bella responded, winning the battle.

_**At the Diner**_:

Bella stood at the window, chewing her nails until she began chewing on her skin and what was left of her nails. It stung, but then a few minutes later, a jet black car that looked like a Lamborghini pulled up on the driveway. Bella gasped, and maybe Charlie would protest or question, but at least Aro was here. The car was so amazing and sleek, that it was almost sinful. Charlie noticed the car pull up, too. Charlie got up from the couch. Bella left the window in a hurry and tried to beat Charlie to the door. Bella waited just for a second with her feet twitching unknowingly… and before Aro could knock, Bella opened the door.

Aro stood there in the most fantastic suit she ever saw, that was stylish and sharp. It was a black suit with a dark blue silk shirt underneath, that went great with the shoes. Bella's feet twitched again. It was dark in a poetic way, like he was going to an Opera in France or Italy. He was dressed like one of those actors or amazing musicians that were going to the Grammys, Prom, or the MTV Music Awards. Or getting married at a funeral. His style was, like, 2020 edition or something.

He was very handsome, and Bella averted her eyes away from him as best she could and opened the door for him. His hair was tied back, and it was amazing and glossy as it usually was. He walked in slowly with both hands locked behind his back, looking like a total gentleman. He even smelled nice, like he always did. There was that huff of some sort of dark scent mixed with rain. Bella noticed that Aro had dark brown contacts, and she was somewhat disappointed. But Charlie couldn't know, yet.

Then slowly Charlie came up from behind Bella with arms just hanging like salamis, and a dim expression in his sleep dark eyes, and he did not want to be there at the moment. Charlie coughed. Charlie probably didn't even put on deodorant, or even shave for that matter. He was dressed in his usual jeans, and a light dirt sweater, with a can of beer in his hands.

There was a short silence between the three of them, and Charlie was being quite rude for not saying anything to Aro. Bella, with a quick expression of alarm and aggravation, quickly tapped her foot on Charlie's foot and he got the message. And luckily Aro didn't notice.

"Hello, welcome," Charlie scratched his head," Uh, I'm Charlie Swan…Nice…to meet you…" Charlie greeted with his hand held out lazily, and Aro gave a soft smile and even pleased that Charlie responded first.

"Hello, Charlie Swan, I am Aro Volturi. It is a pleasure to meet you at such short notice like this. You have a wonderful home, and as well as a daughter..." Aro took his hand, and shook firmly. Charlie flinched at his cold hand.

"Yea, uh, you too…" Charlie gave an awkward grin.

"Um, dinner is cooking. In the other room. At this very moment. Should we go into the kitchen? Like, now? Now?" Bella held a straight face as she faced Charlie. He got the message.

Charlie slumped down and made his way to the kitchen, and Aro still had a straight back and a kind smile on his face. Bella gulped and Aro bowed his head and he allowed her to go first. They made their way into the kitchen and Aro seated himself and Bella got the pan of lasagna. Bella tried her best to control her breathing. Maybe she worried for nothing, and Charlie could like Aro. Well, they finally met and this…could go better. So Bella served Charlie and herself a plate, and Bella already knew that Aro would reject her plate. But they had to play dumb.

"Aro, do you want some lasagna?" Bella asked, tilting the sauce pan, but hesitant.

"Oh, no thank you, Isabella," Aro smiled," I'm…on a special diet. And I don't mean to be rude."

Bella flinched.

"Oh, that's ok…" Bella tried to smile, and Charlie tried to detect an excuse to have the slightest suspicion.

"What special diet is there?" Charlie asked taking a spoon full of lasagna and shoving it in his mouth, with narrowed dark eyes. Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Well, uh, you'll have to excuse me sir… It's just that-" Aro chuckled.

"Aro, you don't have to explain yourself… It's ok, right Charlie?" Bella hit Charlie's leg under the table.

Charlie flinched and glared. Bella's small temper was growing. Why did Charlie have to be rude to Aro like this?

"Right, sorry…"

"No hard feelings, of course, Mr. Swan…" Aro smiled.

Bella was about to grab her chair, and suddenly Aro seemed to jump up and pull out her chair for her. Bella nodded her head and seated herself, and Aro pulled her chair in. Aro bowed his head and sat back down. Bella rested her head on her hand and gave a small smile, at least Aro was being polite. But she was a bit embarrassed that Charlie had seen that whole thing with the chair. Well, there was nothing wrong with it or anything. It's just that she wasn't use to that kind of thing, being treated like a queen or something. And probably Charlie has never done that before.

"So, where do you come from, Mr. Volturi?" Charlie asked, dropping his fork, making it clank on the plate.

"Italy. Volterra, Italy. Beautiful place, sir."

"Never heard of it… Any crimes there?" Charlie coughed. Bella glared venomously.

"Charlie…" Bella grimaced.

"Why, yes," Aro answered anyway," Many in fact. You see, Mr. Swan, unfortunately people go missing from time to time," he weaved his fingers together," Tourists to be exact. It's always the tourists. And the police can never, ever, find the murderer. These disappearings have been going on for a long, long, long, long time," Aro smiled and Bella got nervous," Which is such a shame… And the police never find them, which is the worst part of all."

"Hmm. A'right. Just curious… So why come out all the way here?" Charlie bit his garlic bread, leaning in, and seeming to be chilled by the short murder story of horrors.

Right now Charlie was sitting at one end of the table, and Aro was sitting at the other. Both men facing each other. And Bella sad in the middle, waiting for something else to happen.

"Well, I've never been to the United States before. So this is my first time. When someone, like me, lives in one country for too long… I just have an urge to go out and explore the world. And get a better view and love it…" Aro smiled at Bella.

"Well…that's nice. And, uh, how did you meet my Bells?"

"Uh," Bella started before Aro could say anything," We met… at that one place. The dancing studio…where you and mom had your Prom."

Charlie's mind seemed to wander, and then he nodded his head. He leaned back in his chair, relaxing, and Bella continued. Aro grinned, and knew what was going on. They both knew what was happening.

"We met…a few weeks ago. It was sorta a long time ago and, I was just…checking out the place, since I remembered that you told me that story about you and mom. And I can't really remember why I went there in the first place," Bella chuckled," I guess I just wanted to go somewhere and I wanted to be alone for a little while. It was just a spontaneous thing, I guess. But then…I got a little too lonely," Bella was somewhat hesitant," The studio was abandoned anyway, and…I just wanted to stay a little longer and then go, since I thought no one was around but me. I just went walking around the hallways…just, walking. And then I saw him. It was Aro. In the room with the big mirrors."

Bella took another breathe, and she chuckled. Showing her beautiful teeth and glee. Charlie seemed to slightly jump, since he had rarely seen his daughter smile or even give proof to the slightest laugh.

"He was a stranger, and I was just…a girl that had no clue what she was doing. He seemed so…superior. So I stayed silent and I was a little shy to talk."

All the while that Bella was talking, Aro seemed to be in a quick daze. He began to realize that he was shaken. Her point of view was…thoughtful and beautiful. It was her voice. Aro seemed to have found himself swaying back and forth, like a cobra under a spell from a snake charmer. It was her voice. Her blood. It was everything. Maybe…her blood sung to him in a way that was thought to never exist. He swayed even more. Aro felt damn blessed. The vampire Volturi leader never knew that she would tear him apart like this, to tear him inside out. If only Aro had the sense to get on his knees and beg Isabella to be his beautiful paramour.

It was always her. Isabella Swan. His Isabella Swan. It was her.

Bella closed her eyes and she took herself back to that day that she showed Aro that building. She remembered the sober weather, and the gentle wind. She remembered every little and big thing that happened. The gloom, dust, and books. She remembered how he acted that day. Aro was so timid, silent, and attentive, almost predator-like. It was nice being there with him, and seemed so long ago. This dinner was getting better, Bella thought to herself.

"I saw you. I saw you. I saw you, Isabella…" Aro began," I remember clearly, crystal clear. When I first saw you… you did seem to be abit down on yourself. We were strangers when at first glance, and when we were strangers…we were aloof and cautious. Aloof and cautious as if…we were in danger of some sort," Aro grinned, and Bella knew what he was talking about," You didn't speak a word. Then I came to you, and you seemed distracted at the most. You acted strange, in a way that I've never known or seen. Of course, human-like, too." Aro's eyes gleamed, and his gaze drifting away like he was seeing another world.

Charlie leaned on his shoulders and putting his hands under his chin, giving the green flag for Aro to continue his point of view in the story. Bella narrowed her eyes unknowingly. She was intent on listening to Aro's side of the story. But she didn't know if Aro was talking about the first time they met in Italy or their day at the abandoned building. Whichever story he told, Aro made it wonderful.

"Of course I knew right away that you were much different to all other women I have known. There had been evidence on her face that she was…changed. Altered," Aro's face looked honest and crumpled and he continued," I suddenly knew that…something had been taken away from her. Something that…made her tick, that made her go," Aro's face showed sympathy," You seemed so hopeless, like a little lost puppy. And then I gathered her into a conversation. Slowly but surely, she responded to me…"

A blush drizzled onto Bella's face with a shocked expression, and all disappeared all together. She wondered if she was half-awake, dreaming that Aro was telling their _amazing_ story. His voice was made of some sort of…gentleness and warmth. He should write romantic stories some day.

"And many weeks passed. We became to recognize each other on the streets and talk freely. I became happier," Bella flinched at that last sentence," More days went by. Both our thoughts exuded with a positive effect and we became friends…" Aro's perfect smile widened, showing his perfect teeth.

Bella snapped and broke away from the speeding thoughts of her mind, and sucked in a breath. She shifted in her seat, trying to awake her numb leg, and she gulped. She looked towards her father with some hesitance and she was uncertain. But she saw his expression. Charlie seemed to be lost and almost in deep thought, with lips pressed together, like he was told the biggest news in history. She's never seen him like this before. Bella wanted to say something, but debated against it. Aro looked down and leaned back in his chair, and gently putting his hands on his lap, giving a sign that his story was complete.

Charlie shook his head, and seemed to understand.

Suddenly...

There was a knock at the door. The relating conversation disappeared. The three of them looked up, and Charlie pressed his lips together. Bella didn't expect anyone that evening. Aro just sat there…and then his nose cringed. Bella got up.

"Do you know who it is, Bells?"

"No, dad. I'll be back…" Bella walked towards the door.

There was a knock at the door again.

(Writer: Who could it be!)


	12. Fear and Guests

Chapter 12:

Bella, Aro, and Charlie knew that there was a knock at the door. But who would visit at this time of night? And at such an important time like this? The sound of the loud knocking on the wooden door seemed to echo in her head, and she was scared. Bella didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to run. Run as fast as she could and get Aro away from here as far away as possible. And she had the sudden urge to protect Charlie from whatever and whoever. She pressed her lips together and maybe this dinner was a red flag after all.

Bella grew uneasy and uncomfortable, as she examined Aro's cringed face. Charlie grew suspicious that no one made a move or a response. Bella thought to herself, and maybe it was Jacob…or _him_. Bella flinched at the thought. Whoever it was, it made Aro seem…angry and nervous. This was the first time Bella had seen Aro like this. He looked carnivorous.

Aro's nose cringed and his posture in his seat grew uneasy, like he was about to pounce or jump up and yell bloody murder. Aro's hand slid to the edges of the tables and his other hand on the edge of his seat. He gripped both in a firm hold, as if he was going to break the furniture. Bella heard his seat and the table croak softly from his tight grip, as if they were in pain.

Bella gasped slightly as she saw Aro's black eyes slowly turn into their regular red ones! She was sure of it. Aro's eyes were focused like a snake, and his hand twitched quickly and his gentleman-like persona seemed to be slowly disappearing. What if Charlie saw Aro's eyes? Aro's contacts seemed to be incinerating and he was becoming his true nature.

"Um, dad, do you want…to…. I mean, do you want me to- Nevermind," Bella got up from her seat and slowly walked towards the door. Bella gave a hard glance towards Aro, and it seemed like a miracle that Aro got the message.

Aro kept his eyes down and he let his grip loosen on the furniture and Bella put back her hair. Aro calmed down and he gained back his straight posture, and he licked his lips, and his seemingly carnivorous intention was gone: for the moment. Charlie just sat back, caring not who was at the door. Bella gulped, hard. She was obviously disturbed about this whole thing at the moment. There was a louder knock on the door again. Bella stopped for a minute and she stared at the doorknob and at the door itself. She thought about this carefully.

"Jake…?" she whispered softly.

Why would there be a visitor here at this time of night? It wasn't the president of the United States. It wasn't a girl scout selling cookies, that was for sure. It wouldn't be Jacob Black, because he just…didn't want to see her… at the moment, for many reasons. She had broken his heart, and left him out dry and she just felt…awful about that. And her world had fallen apart. Although Jacob could possibly check up on her, since he saw Aro with her in the forest not long ago.

Of course! It would possibly be Jacob. Her ex-best friend, possibly. She kept debating if they were still friends. But, Jacob wanted to be more than friends a long time ago. There was the Treaty and everything. A new vampire in town? But, how would Aro react to Jacob being here? If he _was_ here at all.

It wouldn't be…_him_… because…she wasn't worth it: she was nothing. _He_ had left her again, and for terrible haunting reasons that would absolutely kill Bella. She meant nothing to _him_ anymore. Since when did she finally matter to _him_? How could _he_ just leave her again? The anger built up in Bella, and her hands shook from her taut muscles. Bella shook her head. There was a louder knock at the door again. And it… And…. This didn't make sense. Bella swam through the many possibilities of who may be behind the door.

**Then…it hit her…like a bolt of…lightening**! It was a slap in the face of reality! A bitch-slap was more like it! A huge wave of fear went though her body like flesh-eating poison, threatening to melt her bones and burn her blood! The fear inside her was bursting like wild fire! Bella gasped! Her eyes were wild and the adrenaline was numbing her legs, and to the possible point where she would fall. Maybe that's why Aro was cringing and ready to kill something or…someone. Bella edged closer to the door, and it would seem ridiculous that she was scared of a door.

"Jacob…?" Bella hoped more than anything else in the world.

First Bella moved slowly towards the window, and the porch light was on. She pulled back the curtains softly making sure the person didn't see her on the other side of the door. Bella saw the lighted outline of the person, and she couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man. She narrowed her eyes, and it did no use. The window was a little dirty, and made her vision blurry.

"Jacob…?"

She could see bright brown hair that looked like it was white and on fire and the person was wearing a red jacket. Well, the person was wearing a black hood over it's head, and the unknown guest….just stood there. Bella's heart raced and her hand slowly rose up to the door knob, and she gulped. The person seemed to be at an average height, and he or she knocked on the door again. Making a really loud pound. Bella's fear was finally… realized, and her eyes went wild.

_Victoria_?

But she wasn't sure, so Bella took a big gulp of courage and her fingers tightened on the door knob and she, sure but slowly, opened the door. As she had opened the door a huge wind blew past her and Bella's eyes focused. Thank goodness the porch light was on and Bella recognized this person!

"Mike?"

On the porch, standing like an idiot, was Mike smiling and he waved his hand. He put his hood back. Bella almost fainted!

(Writer: Did I surprise you all! Gosh, I hope so! Anyway, I am SO sorry that this chapter was so short, but there'll probably be more in the next chapter, ok? But….I'm not promising anything. There's…problems I have with my computer which I hope to fix. But…yeeeaaaa….love you all! ^_^)


	13. Secrets and War

Chapter 13:

(Writer: Are you guys sure you're ready for this intense revealing chapter! Are you really sure? Really really really sure! I hope so! Enjoy! ^_^)

Mike…stood there…with the most horrified expression ever. Bella was a little taken back and she was suddenly confused. His eyes were a little red, like he was sick again with the Flu. His face was pale and she could sense that he was extremely nervous about something, and Mike randomly shifted from one foot to the other. Bella was about to slap him for making her jumpy like she was a moment ago! Mike Newton, the boy who has had a crush on her for some time in school. And for some odd reason…his clothes were a little damp, as if he had been walking in the rain for some time. And his tattered shoes were untied, and his socks were dirty and soggy.

His pants had some dirt on them along with a little bit of mud, and they had visible tears around the ankles and the knees. Bella had her fists rolled together, and she felt her anger slowly disappear. She began to realize something in Mike's eyes, and the only clue that she could find was that he was scared. He had dark circles under his eyes, and it looked he had finished weeping not too long ago. Something wasn't right. Bella smelled the air, and noticed something different about it, and she turned her head towards the south. In the dark distance of curled clouds along with a misty scent, a strong thunder storm approached.

"Mike…what the- what are you doing here?" Bella crossed her arms, and she looked down the hall and into the kitchen and looked at her dad who was still sitting at the table. She wondered how Aro was doing at the moment.

"B-Bella…" Mike stuttered, with a sound of his chattering teeth together. His throat sounded dry, and Bella noticed… what looked like red smudges, along with the colors of yellow and purple. They were bruises on his neck.

"Is something wrong? Because…you don't look so good. Are you ok?" she breathed, and she heard thunder moan along with a zap of light beyond the forest.

Mike just stood there, and he looked like he was going to apologize for something. His blue eyes were grey and droopy. Bella narrowed her eyes. Something was up. It was something bad.

"Hey, Mike! How's it going…?" Charlie asked suddenly behind Bella, and that made her jump. Mike didn't give the slightest smile.

"Hey…" Mike responded.

Bella shook her head and went back into the kitchen, where Aro was still slightly tense. She looked at him, up and down. He was nervous, and he looked like he was in pain. She sat down with him and shifted on her seat, trying to be comfortable. Aro's eyes were focused like a jungle cat, and his hands still gripped the table. In his other hand, Aro had bent a knife to the point where it looked like play-dough. Bella leaned forward and Aro looked at her with fierce eyes as if he was going to attack her.

"Hey…" Bella breathed," What's wrong? Aro? You've been…like, not yourself. You don't- A-Are you ok?"

"It's…It's that boy, dear Isabella…o-outside your door. I can smell him and…" Aro hissed with a cringed nose," I must meet this boy, and…shake his hand… I must meet this new guest…"

Aro got up from his seat in a hurry and walked towards the door, where Charlie stood and so did Mike. Bella quickly followed after Aro but he was quick, and she saw that Mike's face was expressionless like he had been thinking too many gloomy thoughts. Aro leaned in forward slightly, as if he was examining artwork. Bella gulped, and she had the need to help Mike. She has never seen him like this. Aro also seemed to have detected something wrong with the boy, and he cringed his nose again. Mike looked like a zombie, cold and pale and his veins across his neck were visible along with the bruises. Charlie didn't seem to sense anything, but he welcomed Mike in. Aro seemed to have forced a smile. Another moan of thunder came.

"Oh, uh, Mike…you know Bella, of course. And this is, Aro Volturi. We were just having dinner… Do you want anything? Want to come into the living room?" Charlie put his hand on Mike's back, and slowly guided him towards the couch as if he was a doctor and Mike was a patient.

Aro followed closely behind Charlie, and he seemed to stalk their every move. He moved impatiently, focusing and being attentive. Following in their shadows, and keeping a close eye on the new human being and for all Bella knew Aro could be hungry! That would be bad news. Mike didn't take a single upward glance as he was escorted towards the living room and towards the couch.

"Bella…" Mike whispered, and he slumped down on the couch.

Aro sat next to the boy, and Bella sat next to Aro. Bella looked at Aro's face and tried to read him, find out what Aro was looking for in Mike. Bella didn't know if Aro wanted to eat Mike, or he was fuming with curiosity. She wanted to ask, but held her breathe. Aro's fierce eyes were fixed firmly upon the new guest. The air grew tense.

"Mike…?" Charlie asked," Are you alright, son…?" Charlie patted him on the back, and Mike looked bored or tired, like he was dying.

"I need to talk to you, Charlie…" Mike said, and Aro shifted in his seat," Can I talk to you in private first, please…?"

Mike's tone of dull and frightened voice caught Charlie's attention. Maybe this was a matter that involved the police. Charlie shifted towards Mike, and Mike seemed to be calm.

"First things first, if you'll excuse me Charlie, I am Aro Volturi. And you are…?" Aro held out his hand and Mike seemed to be suddenly fearful of Aro.

Aro's eyes gleamed with danger, and he showed his perfect teeth as he made one of those million dollar smiles, and he was sitting up straight again. It seemed that Mike flinched like he had known Aro in the past, but he held out his hand anyway. Aro took his hand and shook, slowly.

Once Aro's cold flesh touched Mike's hand, Aro read over his thoughts like an open book. Aro sucked in all the knowledge that Mike had, and he knew everything now. Aro flinched again, and he knew that this new guest had loved Bella. Mike had fancied her for some time, now. Aro knew about her school and the rest of her friends. Her social life, that she left behind a long time ago.

"Um, I'm…Mike Newton."

"Pleasure…" Aro seethed out venom this time! Seething out hot venom, and it was obvious that Aro did not like Mike at all. Bella's hand traveled to Aro's shoulder and she held him back slightly, but of course she wasn't strong enough. For Aro it was a necessity for drinking blood, . Bella's hand had gone unnoticed, and Aro tried his best not to growl.

"Ow, hey! Ow!" Mike snatched his hand out of Aro's, and it seemed that Aro was about to break Mike's hand! Bella and Charlie noticed and were just a little taken back by Aro's sudden…hiss.

"I'm sorry. Please, excuse me…" He breathed, and his glance went towards the floor. Thunder rumbled again.

Aro got up in a flash and his arms shook. Aro walked outside. He let the door slam itself, and Charlie scoffed at Aro's exit. That was a surprise. Bella wondered what the hell was going on now!

"Oh Aro…wait…" Bella got up from the couch.

"Bella!" Mike exclaimed and snatched up Bella's hand," Bella, wait…"

Mike found the strength to get up from the couch, but Bella was trying to yank her hand away from his tight hold. Mike was shaking and he looked like he wanted to apologize for something. Charlie picked up his drink.

"Mike, not now. I have to- Aro's…!"

"I need to talk to you…! Bella, hear me out, please!" Mike pleaded and he began to yank back. Bella struggled even more.

"Will you marry me?"

Charlie suddenly choked and spit out his soda all over the furniture, and Bella's world….froze. Mike's hand was still on her wrist, not letting her go so easily. She stopped yanking and her eyes were fixed on the ground, and she closed her eyes. This was really…not the best time. She couldn't breathe, and maybe this is why…Aro was disturbed. Angry. Upset. Aro saw what was going through Mike's head. His thoughts. His decisions. And he didn't like it.

"Mike…don't…" Bella exhaled, and she felt that hole in her chest again, the edges of the hole expanding. Like a burn in the middle of a paper, expanding till it consumes her. Bella was about to cry…

"I'll give you kids some privacy, a'right Bells? But you and me Mike…we have to talk afterwards…" Charlie warned and he went upstairs.

That's something that Bella didn't want. To be left alone with Mike. In Mike's sense of tone, it seemed like he wasn't actually being truthful about proposing to her. It was strange. Bella didn't even want to look at Mike.

"Mike…I can't…"

Mike's hold had gotten tighter. Bella pressed her lips together. This dinner had seriously not gone as planned. Now she was being proposed to? Marriage? Bella Newton? (Uh…) Bella felt her anger come back again, and she felt flustered and annoyed. She bit her lip, hard. Her emotions went to her head, and she just couldn't be polite anymore. Mike's hand was shaking rapidly, but then…suddenly she heard the door slam wide open!

"Bella!" Mike yelled!

It was Aro! Seething out carnivorously and his eyes were pure red and his muscles were stretched and taut! His speed was blurry, but he slammed Mike against the wall! Bella didn't notice what was going on until she turned around and saw clearly of what was happening. Aro was here in a flash, and there was a hole in the wall now where Mikes back was placed! Aro's hand was on Mike's throat, pinning him to the wall with his feet in the air! Mike writhed and choked under Aro's grasp, and he was losing air quickly! He banged his feet against the wall, and his eyes grew red and all the blood rushed to his head! Aro's jaw tightened and he bared his teeth and growl ripped through his teeth!

"Aro stop it! Stop it, Aro! You're hurting him!" Bella screamed!

"No! No! He's about to hurt you! Where is it! Where is it!" Aro growled, and there was this growl inside his chest that would frighten a demonic dragon.

Bella ran towards Aro and grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away, but it was no use! Bella was about to weep, for Mike had been her friend ever since she came to this place. Aro bared his viscous teeth and his black hair was wild and he couldn't control his breathing! Bella tried to pull him back, and Mike was about to die!

"Where is she!" Aro growled, and his true vicious nature was present and there was no going back now.

"I-I-I don't… k-know what y-your talking…ugh, about! Pl-Pleeaase…!" Mike choked out!

"Aro stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Aro! Stop it!" Bella screamed, until her lungs hurt with wild brown eyes.

Bella screamed and a pain came that was more sharp than knives, and she put her hands on the side of her head. She felt she was going crazy! She held her head tighter! Trying to block out all horrifying sounds that would give her nightmares! Aro looked back with eyes full of sorrow and he opened his hand and let Mike drop to the floor, and he came towards her in a flash. Aro yielded to Bella's plead and command. Aro shut his eyes, and felt shameful for what he had done before her eyes. Aro didn't want Bella to see his violent side, ever. Mike fell on his chest, and he began to breathe violently, like a fish out of water! Mike's eyes were full of tears and all the blood rushed to his head, and he looked at Aro who was comforting Bella. Mike tried to move but he felt his whole body was broken and numbed.

"So…I-It's true! I-It's t-true…!" Mike coughed," That _thing_ was r-right…!" Mike coughed and crawled back towards the wall," I've…I-I… All this t-time… It's t-true! It's true…!" Mike coughed and choked up blood.

Charlie rushed downstairs with a gun in his hands! He jumped between Mike and Aro, putting a wall between the two panting men. He gasped in horror to what happened to Mike and the wall and he didn't know what to do! And of course he armed the gun first! Charlie was debating of who to point the gun against, but he would chose his daughter of course. Charlie had to listen to both stories, first. Aro wrapped his arms around Bella, and Bella's eyes tried to focus on the scene. She was shaking. An unknown blackness came over Bella, thick with fear and shock! Charlie put his finger on the trigger, ready to pull if need be.

"Ok! Ok! What the hell is happening! Why did-Bella! What happened- You! Aro! What the hell happened!" Charlie asked, since it seemed that Aro was the most responsible of all three of them.

"Dad…I can't….I can't…" Bella gawked and Aro pulled her closer to his chest, with his arms covering her almost completely.

"Bella? Sweety, what the hell happened! What- Was- Was it you! What did you do to my daughter!" Charlie yelled at Aro with a pointed finger, and an unknown fury was released that had been dormant for so long. Bella never saw her father like this.

"Dad! Don't! Just don't! Put the gun down, now! This is going to stop, now! Dad, stop it!" Bella yelled, and Charlie lowered his gun. Bella sobbed.

Mike finally discovered the power to get up, but he leaned against the wall for support. It was obvious he was still weak, and Charlie put Mike's arm over his shoulder and guided him towards the couch, once more. Charlie put his gun on the side of the couch. Bella released herself from the comforting strong arms of Aro and she stood in the middle of all 3 men. Her mind whirled with confusing thoughts of telling the truth and whispering lies. What would she say? What would- How would they react? She couldn't decide who to start with. She looked at her father, Charlie, who was built up on wrath and nervousness that made an intention to arrest, or worse…kill.

He was the Chief of Police, and it was his job to help and protect people at all times. It was in his job application. But as a father…it was also the same thing, but it meant something more than justice. She turned towards Mike, who was fearful of what would happen next, and he kept his distance from the man who had almost choked him to death. Mike who had spoken confusing words that she couldn't match up. He was a friend whom had adored her and had been friendly at times ever since the beginning of school, and who had just proposed to her and wished to be her fiancé. But something was wrong with him.

And then finally, Bella looked towards Aro whose beautiful face was calm and almost hurt. His red eyes were perfectly visible for all to see, and his black hair was a mess, but that made him all the more perfect and handsome. Bella gulped/ His papery white skin that attracted her attention, and she adored it. But Aro's face was full of shame and foolishness, and of course he never intended to hurt his dearest Isabella. This was an act that Aro would probably never forgive himself for. He had frightened her, but…why did he attack Mike? Of course he had proposed to her, but that…it… Bella didn't know if it was unnecessary or not. Bella was…doubtful that the _secret_ she had kept for so long could be hidden from Charlie, now.

"First…I need to ask questions to start with," Bella tried to breathe evenly now," Ok? But…I… but first…I want t-to start with Mike…"

Mike didn't really...seem to care at all about what she just said. He looked tormented, and that bothered Bella the most. It seemed like he didn't- Bella couldn't explain it! She just couldn't explain it! Something was wrong with him! It wasn't the fear of the proposal he just made, it was something else.

"Mike… We've known each other for a long, long, long time. And you scared me and Charlie, and it took us both by surprise when you asked. But, there's something you are definately not telling me. And there's no way that I can do this, ok Mike? But…" Bella was hesitant.

She was breaking another heart and it hurt her more than anything to say this. Why did this keep happening to her! It was Jacob and _him_, and in return they all broke her heart too. This strange love was getting out of hand. Soon Bella felt that she was going to give up on love, and be alone for the rest of her life. The thunder rolled in, and even Bella could smell the rain that was coming.

" No…"

Bella couldn't look at Mike, for the pain was expanding the hole in her chest. Now she felt that there was two holes in her chest. Two hols that tormented her so, in such a way that it was unbearable. A wave of pain crashed all around her, and Bella went to the couch to sit down. Her father followed and Mike just stood where he was. Her father covered her in his arms, and in a way Charlie was almost thankful that he wasn't going to have his 18 year old daughter get married so fast. Bella began to cry, but that wasn't the end of it. Aro came up and grabbed Mike's collar and dragged him to the middle of the room and infront of Bella and Charlie. (Writer: Edward never proposed!)

"This boy isn't telling what he's really here for..." Aro hissed low between his teeth, and he forced Mike to sit.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, wiping away tears.

"This Mike person was _sent_ here..." Aro explained, and Bella's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"What? Mike is that true!"

Aro hissed through his teeth and Mike was frozen by the sight of his red eyes that had 'predator' written all over it! Mike began to shake, and his eyes grew even more red. Mike pressed his lips together, and kept shut. With a gentle hand, Aro held Mike's neck, since it was already bruised. Aro was calm now, but with angry eyes still. Aro forced Mike to look at him.

"Do you have any idea who I am, boy?" Aro asked, and he lifted his head high and proud.

"No..."

"I am Aro of the Volturi," Aro spoken with pride," I came here on an important note, and when I had spent much time here with Isabella. For more than 2 weeks I've been here, boy. I became familiar with what has been happening in this little town of Forks. Killings. People go missing. And are never found. Yes?"

Mike stayed silent, and Aro's hand tightened. Mike flinched. Bella got uncomfortable with Charlie watching, but she guessed...he had to know the hard way. Charlie had to know the secret she kept for so long.

"You are a friend of Isabella, correct? You have her as a classmate, and you are a pupil of Forks Highschool, yes? You've adored Isabella from afar, and asked her hand in marriage."

"Yes..." Mike whispered, and he began to sweat.

"But...that what she told you to do, wasn't it?" Aro whispered, and his hand tightened on his neck.

Aro's fingers feeling the bones in Mike's fragile neck, and tempted to snap them to the point beyond repair. Mike's eyes were full of tears, as he slowly turned his head towards Bella. Her mind was fogged, and her pity for Mike began to grow. The puzzle was slowly being solved. Mike didn't actually propse to her, and Bella wanted to know why. Charlie's hand was slowly searching for his gun on the side of the couch.

"Dad, don't..." Bella noticed, and grabbed his hand.

"Bella! He's...- Get away from him! You're hurting him!" Charlie shouted and searched for his gun with haste. Charlie leaned over the arm of the couch and got his gun, and made sure it was loaded.

"No, dad! Wait... you don't understand! Aro's-" Bella gasped and all the adrenaline went through her head! He was about to shoot Aro! She got up from the couch and tried to pull Charlie's arm in a different direction.

Charlie was about to lift his gun towards Aro, but then his shotgun disappeared from his hands! A sudden wind came by afterwards! Charlie blinked and realized what happened and he was dumbfounded. He looked around and Aro was near the window, with the shotgun in his hand. He was holding Mike's neck a second ago! How did it take him nearly 1 second to do that! Charlie was about to go into a panic attack, but Bella held his hand for comfort. Thunder rumbled again, but more ferocious.

"Charlie Swan," Aro whispered as he broke the gun in two and crumpled it up like it was a soda can," I am a vampire from Italy, who has come here to see your daughter. I am an immortal. I am a killer who thirsts for blood and who has lived many years without being able to age or be envoloped with disease, but...I would never ever hurt Isabella. I swear, I won't. Oh love, I'd never hurt you," Aro smiled at Bella, and there was an honest voice Aro played.

"I promised myself that I would never say a harsh word towards her, or even hurt her. I swear on my dead soul, to never harm her in any way possible. If I did hurt her, I would never be able to forgive myself. I just couldn't... No possible way" Aro breathed uneasily, and he seemed comforted with the words of free expression for which he spoke. Aro continued.

"We had met long ago with a few companions of hers in Volterra, which I mentioned I had came from. I have the power to read a person's thoughts with a single touch. When I had introduced myself to Mr. Newton and shook his hand, I easily saw his plot through his eyes and his thoughts," Aro paused and prepared himself for what he was about to say. Bella waited and she was at the edge of her seat.

"A woman named Victoria sent Mr. Newton here to lure Bella out into the open since she knew there were close companions. Since this Victoria woman knew she couldn't get past a certain beast of the forest, she found another way. And when Bella was vulnerable, out in the open with no one protecting her...Victoria would exact her bloody revenge. If Mr. Newton didn't do what he was told, he would be killed and so will the rest of his family. So this boy had no choice but to obey..."

"What! Mike is this true!" Bella hopped up from her seat," Is this true! Did Victoria get to you? How did she find you!"

Mike felt more at ease when the truth was finally told, and he sniffed. Maybe this was why Mike looked so tormented, and she must've beaten him up or something. How could she be this cruel?

"It was the night that I just got better from the Flu. And she came to me in my room, and threatened me. I didn't know who she was, and I thought that...it was all one sick joke of what she told me," Mike shook his head," And then she told me...everything about you and...everything else. She was a vampire... A damn vampire."

"You smell like her...The scent of evil and along with a rather large furry beast," Aro growled, and he threw the shotgun pieces into a nearby trashcan.

"You were the bait..." Bella added.

"Bella! Whose Victoria! Why didn't you tell me this before! Why...-Why do you keep these things from me! Bella!" Charlie yelled and he was obviously hurt.

"Dad! It was to protect you...! You may not understand it now, but when this is over, you'll understand why I-I had to keep you in the dark. I loved you too much... And now... you know... I don't want to keep secrets like this from you dad. It doesn't make me feel good! I don't like to lie! You know I'm terrible at telling lies... And-And I want you to trust me..."

"I just don't understand Bella-"

"I know! I know I lied to you! I know I did, and I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry! Please, don't be mad at me. What I did was for your own good, and it-it was to protect you," Bella pleaded, and she choked.

"Fine. Fine. And tell me again, Aro. Who are you? Exactly? Are you just some street vampire that's been living pointlessly for hundreds of years?"

"Uh, no. I am the Leader of the most powerful vampire coven in the world that has been residing in Italy for some time," Aro smiled, and Charlie twitched.

"Italy? That was when you..." Charlie trailed off," Why were you there...? Why would you even- Tell me then, Bella. Tell me. Why?"

Bella paused and she was about to panic, but Charlie had to know the truth. She squared her shoulders. She couldn't lie to him anymore. She closed her eyes, and she felt that another hole was about to form in her chest. This pain had to end sometime. She was about to speak, when Aro cut her off.

"It was for her l-love," Aro flinched," Edward C-Cullen. He, too, is a vampire. She had, once, loved him... And when she came for him... she met me. But now, there is no more time for explaining. We need to get Isabella out of here and as well as Mr. Newton. We must take our leave, and I must make a phone call," Aro lifted up Bella from the couch and smiled," Dinner was wonderful."

"Dad, everything will be alright, I promise." Bella gave a kiss on his forehead, and her weeping stopped.

Aro gathered up Bella and Mike and walked out the door, leaving a dazed father behind to think about his whole life. Aro put Bella and Mike into his car and they all drove off. Mike was finally at ease, since Aro was going to help him and his family, even though Aro never said he would in the first place. Bella put her seatbelt on. During the enitre ride, to wherever they were going, everyone was silent. Bella was comforted in a way, because she felt at ease that her father knew that she had a vampire boyfriend and everything else that put her life in danger. Except Aro.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"I need to make a phone call... We need protective services. Jane and Alec and Demetri and Felix and many other members can come here at my command, and we'll be alright. And possibly return back to Italy if need be, but first we'll help your friend," Aro meant Mike," It'll take a little while though, so we'll have to be patient."

Aro drove the car over 50 mph and there was no sign that he was slowing down. His jaw tightened and his muscles stretched and stiffened, and it was clear that Aro was uncomfortale that Victoria was after his Bella. He was angry, and of course he would be. He was the Leader of the Volturi Coven, and it was his job to destroy rogue vampires. Especially when they create an army built to destroy one human girl whose boyfriend slaughtered her own mate. Aro went in the direction of town, where the place was most populated. Aro's fingers twitched, and he has never felt this much adrenaline. He felt angry and protective. It was sweet.

"Wait...how long?" Bella had an idea and she got out her cellphone.

"A few days. Maybe 3 days..." Aro shook his head," But for now, we'll stay in a hotel room and think about what the next move will be. And once we get to the hotel, you are not leaving the room, understand?"

"I have an idea..." Bella shifted in her seat," I can make a phone call, too. In the mean time." Bella began dialing, and she felt she was dialing 911. But in truth she was trying to contact a friend.

"Who are you calling? What are you doing?" Aro asked, and he got his wallet that was full of cash. Aro didn't need to count his money.

"The wolf pack..." Bella waited, with her hands twitching nervously. Aro pulled into the driveway with the expression of alarm on his face, and he knew what she meant. The werewolves. They would be staying at Motel 8. Bella began to get jump, and then other side of the line picked up.

"Bella...?"

"Jake...!"


	14. Jealousy and Love

Chapter 14:

Bella: Jake? Jake! Oh my god, Jake, I'm so glad you picked up the phone!

Jake: Bella? What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?

Bella: I need your help, Jake. I know I made you suffer but-

Jake: Is this about that new bloodsucker you're hanging out with?

Bella: No, not at all. He's fine. We just- We just need your help!

Jake: 'We'…? Who the hell is 'we', Bella?

Bella: Mike, Aro, and myself. There's been some trouble and-

Jake: Mike and who? Is it that bloodsucker dude you're with?

Bella: I don't have time to explain. It's Victoria. We're going to check in a hotel. Hotel 8.

Jake: Ok, east or west side of town?

Bella: West. I'll text you to let you know what room we're in. Just please…come.

Jake: Me and the guys will be there. Ok? Just hang tight.

Bella: Ok. And hurry, this also has to do something with Mike.

Jake: The Newton kid? What abut him? How is he in this whole deal?

Bella: I'll explain everything when you get here. I promise… ok, Jake?

Jake: And about the new vampire? Do you have trouble with him?

Bella: No. No. He's trying to help us, but he can't do this on his own.

Jake: And you're- Nevermind, we'll be right there. You better be alive when I get there!

Bella: Ok, thank you so much.

Jake: Better explain everything when I get there…

Jake hung up quickly before Bella could say anything else. Bella heard that tone in his voice that he wanted nothing to do with her. He was still hurting inside. She couldn't blame him. She's been so awful towards him in the past, and there was a sense of a lack of appreciation of what he did for her. It was unfair. All of it. Even she wouldn't take to herself if she had been in his shoes. The end of the line came with a loud buzz from the phone, Jake was still upset. When was she going to see his pretty smile again? He was still suffering from heartache. And it was all because of her. And that hurt. There was that tinge of guilt.

But he answered to her plea for help. This was about Victoria, so everyone was included in this blood feud. Jake hated Victoria a lot and he wanted to rip her apart, even if it meant that he had to work with Aro. Bella knew it. Bella feared of what would happen of what Jacob would think, or what Aro would think of each other when they meet. Aro and Jacob? Working together? Not a green flag for partnership. She would have to stand in between them again, make sure they don't rip each other up. There can't be anymore fighting, she thought.

Aro had already booked the room at the front desk and Mike held himself tightly and walked close to Aro, for fear that the red-headed demon might be somewhere close by. Bella brought in her duffle bag with extra clothes, and entered the room. She held her breathe, and gulped.

There was this intense atmosphere around Aro that she recognized before. She felt anger vibrate off his skin and from his red eyes, even though he didn't look at her directly. She observed him for any signs of it too. Aro looked around at the room first, and observed a piece of paper on the table. He picked up the paper and it was a pamphlet about their hotel breakfast or something. He grimaced and slapped it down, his eyes seem to grow more red. He checked the bathroom and she could hear him hit the sink, and he came out with a scowl. Bella lifted up her shoulders, tensed with worry. He paced around twice in the room, and looked at everything except her. His hand came up and scratched the wall across, hitting the wood behind the paper, making it look like a tiger scraped the wall. Finally Aro walked out the door, and closed it with a thud.

Mike also saw what he did, and soon he began to shake. Mike wondered what on earth he got himself into. Bella looked at his pale sick face, grimacing over her thoughts. But first she wanted to consult with Mike first, make sure he's doing ok. And then she would handle Aro next. Mike looked a little bit more relaxed than he was in her house, but his hands shook.

"Hey…" Bella greeted sitting down next to him.

At first it seemed that Mike didn't hear her but his eyes glanced up and stared at the wall opposite of him. Acting as if her voice came from out of nowhere, like a voice from a ghost hiding somewhere. There was some form of secret in his expression. His skin looked cold and withered, and Bella felt sorry for him.

"Hey…" Mike mumbled through a whisper.

"Do you want to talk?"

Mike stayed silent, either it was from embarrassment, fear, or even hate. But he nodded his head. This was a situation that Bella had waited to end, but Mike still held on. Mike lowered his head, bowing his head in shame it seemed like. He knew everything, and there was a part of Bella that feared he would spill the truth to everyone. But he was smarter than that.

"So…you know everything now…" Bella whispered in a soft tone. She fiddled with her thumbs. Some would sit down and cry, and wonder why.

"Now I know I'm out of the game. Out-competed… Over…my head. And now I know…how… I couldn't impress you. Couldn't…get your attention. Know now that…I could never…make you…as happy…as you were with…_him_. It all…makes sense now, and I get it. Never…make…you…realize about…it all. Or even have you…like me," Mike sighed in despair.

"What? Of course I like you…" Bella assured.

"But…not…the way I…like…you…"

"Oh…"

Mike's shoulders loosened and he knocked his head against the wall, with a loud thump. There was so much he had to figure out. Mike stared at the ceiling, with wide eyes. Was he going crazy? He coughed through his sleeve. He stretched out his legs and relaxed abit more.

"It was always him, wasn't it? The… _vampire boy_… of course _he_ could've… had any girl in school. And _he_ chose…you…" Mike paused," And _he_…made a damn…good choice. Damn good."

"Mike…" The guilt hit Bella like a brick to the face.

"Don't Bella. Just don't… I know when to back off and leave…you alone forever. And that time is now. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be. This was all a mistake… But, now…I'm in hell."

"Look, everything's going to be ok. We have Aro and his coven and Jacob's coming to help too…"

"Jacob?"

"Yea, you'll see later on… of what that's all about. But, Mike, this is really… unhealthy for you. You used to be happy. But, you can't…be like this all the time like this. You just can't… you'll find someone else. You can't be…depressed."

"Why not? You were just as depressed when _Edward Cullen_ left you a long time ago. And you were, like, dead for months! And I know that _he_ left you again for no apparent reason…" Mike shot back at her.

Like a slap to the face!

That hurt. Bella flinched, and she felt that Mike was now attacking her. Now he was releasing his anger out. It seemed to be really uncalled for, and Mike lowered his head, realizing what he had done. Maybe he was feeling guilty now. But then she found a double meaning on what she said before that comment. _You'll find someone else_. Bella leaned back, wrapping her mind around that sentence. History does repeat itself, somehow and someway.

She thought about that over and over. When she thought about it… Mike was in her situation, almost. Just almost. When she thought that _Edward_ did not return her love anymore, her soul had died and she was depressed when _he_ left her. And Mike had loved Bella, but she did not return his love. It seemed to have all fit together. But then… she'll find someone else.

At that moment she thought that a long time ago Jacob couldn't been that _someone else_. But the Edward left again, leaving her world extinct and tangled more than ever. But then Aro came along with a smile on his face and with a purity she never really saw before.

The irony astounded her to no end. Like, she was looking back into her own past. At her own self.

"Can't believe this is happening…" Mike mumbled.

At the moment Mike was suffering from love, a crush that he's had for a long time. Mike's always loved Bella, but she never returned his feelings in any way possible. Which must be devastating for him. When he meant 'out-competed' Mike must've meant…_Edward_… when _he_ was here with her. He tried little things to make her like him more than just a friend, and for a long time too.

Then the guilt came and hit Bella like a ton of bricks. Now because of her, one of her best friends was in trouble. And he was lovesick. This would not end well. But there was a question she had in itching in the back of her mind the whole way here. She turned towards Mike more.

"Mike…back at my house… when you decided…to propose to me. What was that all about? It's not really a question you hear everyday…"

Mike pondered for abit and he looked towards her. There was an honest expression on his face. Suddenly, this turned into a regular conversation between two friends.

"It was…last thoughts. I guess. When I…came to your house. I was…in a panic I guess. Sick…to my stomach," Mike swallowed, and he lifted his head," And I thought…if this was my last day to…live, if I didn't do what I was told to do. Then why not do what I want to do?" Mike showed a small smile," I've…lived good."

Mike continued.

"If someone… asked me: What do you want to be when you grow up?" Mike tilted his head and thought for a minute," I'd say: Happy. Happy enough. I want to be happy enough…" Mike lowered his eyes," And I am happy, I've lived good. Went to High school, went…to dances. Had a…bunch of laughs with friends… and dated girls who…I liked…"

"So…you…proposed…"

"I did… Yes. I guess all these thoughts and feelings came rushing back. Just…wanted you…to know…And it's ok that you didn't want to marry me…" This was excruciating for him to admit.

"Mike…. " Bella held his shoulder," You're going to live through this. You're going to be with your family again, no matter what it takes. You'll be alive when this is over, and so will they. And you're going to find a new love. And…she'll be… what your dreams are…made of."

"Hope you're right…And it would suck if I died… I would miss everyone, and all my friends. Jessica. And…even you, Bella." Mike paused, finally feeling ok with his feelings," And I'll think: When am I going to see your pretty face again?" Mike mumbled and Bella gave a small smile.

Mike was tired now. He got up and moved towards the bed, and he laid himself down. Ready to go to sleep. Bella got up from where she sat, and went to the small mini fridge and grabbed out an orange. The orange was big ad plump, and perfectly ripe. Mike had a long day. Bella found a rather sharp knife and peeled the orange for him. She laid down the pieces on a plate. When he wakes up, he can eat. Bella wiped her hands, putting the knife in her pocket just in case anything happens.

Mike was ok, but now Bella had to deal with another problem… and that was Aro. There was change of mood in him, and it was something that she didn't like. She's never seen him angry before, and she didn't want to start now. Bella got up, slowly, tip toeing towards the door, careful not to wake Mike up. Bella opened and closed the door silently. She looked up towards the sky, and there was the large glowing moon, both wicked and divine.

She looked out over the railing. Her eyes gazed up. There was the parking space, the pool, the dumpster trucks, the pine forest, and beyond that was a large thunder storm. She heard from the news a week ago, it was going to be the biggest thunder storm on record. There was that smell of rain. The storm was finally here. (Writer: Remember Alice's vision!) Bella still didn't like the rain, and she was hopeful she brought her jacket with her. She looked around, but she didn't Aro anywhere.

"Aro…?"

Slowly, she walked towards the stairway, but then something yanked her arm back. Bella almost tripped forward, but her hand thankfully caught the railing. Her body twisted back, and that hurt. She looked up cautiously, only to meet the angry eyes of Aro. His red eyes, wrathful and hungry. His raven black hair wasn't neatly tied back, but it was wet and wild. His clothes weren't clean anymore, but wrinkled and damp. Bella looked up at him and he hissed.

Crap, he was hungry.

Thirsty.

Bella didn't know the last time he fed. There was the carnivorous side coming from him. He licked his lips and he held on tighter. His eyes tightened, and he slowly got down, coiled and ready to spring. He seethed out something Italian through his sharp teeth. His language, spicy and divine. Angry. His language was sweet and wicked. He clamped his mouth shut, and hissed. Bella was almost frightened. He pressed his lips together.

"Aro, stop…"

Aro growled, leaning forward with twitching eyes. He shook his head wildly, and let go of her arm. Bella put her hand on the cold spot of her arm, rubbing it. Aro walked away from her. Bella was almost astounded, then she followed him. She had to jog. Aro was walking quickly. He descended down the stairs, across the parking lot, and behind the dumpsters. Nevertheless Bella followed, calling after him. But Aro growled and still walked away from her. She was getting frustrated that he didn't want to talk to her. Bella soon began to run after him.

"Aro! Hey! Can't you talk- talk to me!"

Aro held his head, grasping his hair, and soon dropping his arms again. He picked up his pace. Bella ran and tried to grab his arm! He swiped his arm away from her. Bella reached out for his arm once more, but he swiped his arm away. Aro growled out loud, and his hands waved around as if he was swatting a fly away. He was going frantic, and soon Bella found themselves in the forest.

"Aro! Hey! What's wrong! Talk to me!"

Aro halted, and swung around to meet her gaze. His eyes fierce and wild! She almost ran into him. Bella gasped and stopped immediately, almost falling backwards. Bella back up. Aro hissed.

"Do you want to know what's wrong! Oh, now you want to know what the HELL is happening, don't you! Do you- Do you have ANY idea what I-" Aro hissed and began to walk again. He breathed fire.

Bella was scared now. He never ever used to yell at her like that. Never. Bella stumbled forward and continued to pursue him. Aro spoke Italian and he got angrier and angrier each moment she followed him. Deeper and deeper they both went, and she could barely see anything. She followed the sound of Aro's footsteps. Soon she began to stumble on rocks and logs all around.

"Aro! Wait! Talk to me! Please?" Bella yelled after him.

But Aro was gone.

Bella stopped. The sounds of the thunder began to feel terrifying. Aro was hidden somewhere in the dark. He was there. Somewhere. She looked all around her. Was this happening to her all over again? This is just what happened when _Edward_ left her the first time. She looked and looked, but never found _him_. There was a saying that history repeated itself. If only she could swap places, and be in a better world where Aro was with her all the time! Aro didn't want to hurt her, did he? She was slowly being torn down.

"No…"

She glanced around, as if in need for someone else's help. This couldn't be happening. The dark itched around her and stalked her it seemed. It was dark, almost black. Nothing could be seen clearly. The kind of dark place that would scare the hell out of you. She looked down, but couldn't see his footprints. The dirt was black. Her hands searched around for a branch, or a tree. Being blind in the dark during a storm wasn't good. Maybe she was losing her vision.

"No…"

Aro wasn't here. Where did he go? Why did he leave? Where was he going? Why did he do this? Why! Where? Was he leaving because of her? Was he going after Victoria? Was he leaving her to Victoria? He's not here. He's not here with her. He's gone. Where is he?

"I need…you here…with me…"

There was something Bella felt. Somewhere in her chest. She didn't know if it was her heart or the 2 holes that formed there a long time ago. Something thumped, cracking almost burning. The edges of the holes seemed to be getting bigger at the moment. Her hand clamped to her chest, her fingernails digging in her skin. Her skin tightened across her belly, squeezing all the insides along with her spine together, totally being clamped forward. That was the absolute torment of it all now.

Aro wasn't here. No one else was. Bella was about to crumble again. It's been 3 weeks, she noted to herself. 3 weeks since Aro has been with her. In many ways she could show her appreciation for what he's done. He's done more than that. She wanted him to fix her some more. Come back, never leave her alone. She refused to see him as a familiar stranger of the past, then say goodbye all the sudden. She wanted his strong scent to wrap around her whenever he was near again. She wanted him to put kiss on her hand, whenever they would meet again. She wanted to talk to him. Look at him. Stand near him. Be near him somehow.

When you look at a person who has done something graciously for you. You don't rub it off. You show your appreciation. You give back. Do onto others, they way you want to be treated. Was his trip here done? Did he want to go back home, to Italy? Was the end of the deal broken? She was still human. Maybe this was all a report of some kind. But he didn't make her a vampire. This didn't make any sense. Bella owed Aro so much. Bella got down to her knees. Feeling lost can kill this poor girl. Her chest throbbed from some sort of pain.

"Aro…" Bella sobbed roughly through her teeth," Come," she sobbed, her mouth dry," back…!"

Bella stepped forward, falling down, then cutting herself! She forgot the knife in her pocket. But it was only a small cut on her hand. Papercut-sized almost. Was history repeating itself? Bella didn't know. Bella picked up the knife and put it in her pocket once again. Not wanting to lose it too soon. Suddenly, footsteps came up to her in a flash! In just a mere second!

"Bella!" Aro came up to her. He was here again.

"Aro! Aro! Aro! You can't leave me like that again…" The hole in her chest stopped forming again.

"Bella are you insane! A storm is out! You can't be out here…! The rogue vampire is somewhere out there! You know better than that!" yelled Aro, still wrathful.

"I had to come out here… You were angry. I know it…"

"You have to go back… Go back to… that… to that Newton boy!" Aro seethed out through his teeth.

The black storm's line came slowly over their heads, eating away at the stars. The smell of rain alarmed Bella. Twigs were tangled in her hair. Pine needles flew into Aro's hair, and making it more tangled than it was. Bella had to raise her voice, for the voice of the thunder was greater.

"You don't have to get mad at Mike…! He only needs our help! Why did you just walk away from me! I know you're angry! I've never seen you angry like this! Please! You have to talk to me! And Mike? All he wants is our help, and for his family!" yelled Bella, holding down her hair.

"Is that _all_ he really wants…!"

Bella glared at Aro. She saw the double-meaning in that sentence. Aro had to hold down his hair upon his shoulders, too! The wind was strong!

"No! No! No! It's not like that! Everyone know that! I know that! He knows that! We're just friends and there's-

"He **PROPOSED** to you, _BELLA_! He wants you as a **BRIDE**! He wants you as a **WIFE**! To be….with each other…until **DEATH**…do you part!" Aro yelled especially loud at what he pointed out to her.

In Aro's mind the 'death' part was the most excruciating thing he had to think about. It was the tormenting nightmare Aro would have to face every day. He didn't want Bella to die. Not in his lifetime. Bella looked into those red eyes she had known for so long. Something else was hanging off his tongue. A deep aura was upon Aro's shoulders, Bella jut had to find out what. Usually Bella would see happiness and calm on the cheekbones of the vampire Lord.

Aro changed. His face was like a map, freely showing all the cold time he's been through. There was a sadness in his tone. There was anger as well. Aro was upset. Deeply upset. Something was hurting Aro.

"What's wrong with you! Yea, he proposed, but I said I couldn't! I wouldn't! He's a friend! And he was threatened to! He couldn't help it! It meant **NOTHING**!" she yelled back to him as much as he yelled at her.

Some expression was jarred in Aro.

"Was that your truthful **ANSWER**! Do you want to be with him **FOREVER**! You have no idea what he said…done to **ME**! I don't **UNDERSTAND** why you had to do what you had to do! I don't understand **ANY** of it!" Aro's face was full of sorrow," Do you love him!"

Her hair whipped around her face! Thunder rumbling! Lightning! More strong wind! A crack of thunder! More wind that could tear a roof off! Bella's jaw shook. The whirlwind around them gorged through bushes, shoving trees, racing with this monster thunderstorm. Forks was in for a whole lot of trouble! The storm's mouth was slowly devouring the poor town!

"No! I don't **LOVE** him! I don't…! And can you tell me something please! I know you have the answer for this! Tell me why you walked off like that! That happened to me twice now! I don't want it to happen again! You can't **EVER** leave me like that again! **EVER**! Do you hear **ME**!"

Bella had to yell at Aro, the storm was strong. It surged forward, like an angry cold breathe. The trees that overlapped over their heads swayed back and forth. There was a possibility the lights might go out over the entire city. The strong gust of wind tore away small branches! Dirt and other little bushes were torn from the root, being thrown around like confetti.

"I'll tell you the _truth_…." Aro closed his eyes," When first I saw you… I was infatuated. I couldn't control myself. And when I say 'I couldn't control myself' I don't mean by hunger or thirst. I didn't want your blood. I wanted-You," Aro breathed before and after every word," **JEALOUSY** ran over me. I came to America to be with **YOU**," Aro's jaw trembled in fury and nervousness," The more I was with you, the more I grew to- When that Newtown boy proposed to you… I **COULDN'T** take it… I couldn't take it… I just couldn't… It was driving me completely insane to think of you with another man…instead of me!" Aro didn't force the words out," You, you and me…. You, you and me… Please tell me we both **MATTER**…!"

Aro loved Bella.

For a long, long, long time. Bella was comfortable with Aro. The two holes in her chest sealed itself. What's this? A feeling of softness in her chest? Was the spell broken at long last? Was this depression over? His words, beautiful. Is this a new chapter? Bella thought it was impossible. Dozens of voices told Bella things. What's right. What's wrong. The voices were wise and loveable. The moment of truth wasn't over, yet. All doubt was banished from her head.

Now she was also _in love _with Aro. She was in love with the vampire lord. The leader with the most powerful coven there was. Edward Cullen was cut out of her heart, she declared. (_Edward Cullen…I quit_.) Bella thought to herself. He was out of her life forever, instead of being with him forever. Her unconditional and irrevocable love was for Aro Volturi from here on out. Till death, do they not part.

"We…do…matter, Aro. We do matter…"

The storm was over their heads, unleashing its monstrous fury. Wind screamed through their ears, bout to bust their eardrums! Aro's hand went to Bella's. He had never tried to read anyone's mind so hard before, he tried to weed into it, but it didn't work. But that was alright. Just as long as he knows she loves him in return. What a relationship they have! Very complex.

Bella's hands were on his arms, holding tightly just as she always did. Aro, as always, not minding at all. Aro's nose cringed. "**BELLA!**" Aro's strong voice broke through to her. Bella was lifted up at a tremendous height, Aro carrying her. Aro's eyes went to an evil red, she saw. Bella's favorite color of today. Her head fell back. Aro's speed was unquestionably wicked! Aro's teeth seethed out pure hatred! He coiled onto his knees, and then pounced into the air!

"What! What's happening! Aro!" asked a panicked Bella.

"She's close! I can smell her over the wind!"

"Victoria! Oh my god, she's here!" exclaimed Bella.

"Quiet, Bella! You need to stay with me on this!" pleaded Aro.

"We need to get back to Mike!" exclaimed Bella.

"No! We need to lead her away from Mike!"

Aro carried Bella tightly and close to his body frame, afraid she was going to be snatched away from his grasp. Further they went into the forest. Suddenly from the corner of Bella's eye. She saw a glimmer of red. It didn't hurt her that they were in danger, it'll only hurt her if Aro gets hurt. Aro looked over his left shoulder. Then over his right shoulder. Aro ran up a hill, a steep hill. Fear still crept into Bella. Her heart rate increased, faster and harder. Victoria was back in town! Where was Jacob? Was he already at the hotel? Did Mike wake up and notice their gone? Bella's thoughts ceased, and she just clung tightly. The speed increased. Snarls came from Aro, carnivorous as a black cougar.

Once again, Aro flew through the trees, as if he transformed into wind himself. His speed was unmatched. The blur of darkness made her dizzy. Lightning cracked. Aro hissed, looking back from his left. Looking back to his right. The intensity was frightening beyond all explanation. Bella closed her eyes. Mike had to be ok! He just had to be. He will see his family again.

Aro swooshed here and there! Jerking his head to his left. To the right. Then to the left again! The movement was unbelievable! Aro growled. He was pissed off. Compare the rage of the worst thunderstorm in the history of Forks to Aro's murderous rage, the vampire would be the winner. He jerked his legs forward, from side to side. As if ice skating across the trees to have Bella in safety. Every bone in Aro's body drilled itself to a higher working power! Beyond his limits, he would say. Her jerked his head to the left. To the right! Then to the left again. There was another glimpse of red! (I see you! I see you! I see you!) Aro thought, with a grunt every time he moved. She was out there! And hot on their tale!

After racing the red-headed demon, they came to a clearing. Aro stiffened his legs as he hit the dirt, coming to a slow complete halt! His feet drilled into the dirt! Pebbles flew into the air! Aro swooshed around, his teeth bared and snarling! His nose cringed with disgust! His soft personality became vicious! Was this truly Aro? Bella remembered that Aro had those vampires that had to guard him 24/7, but Bella could _seriously_ not see why he needed bodyguards! He could take care of himself just fine.

"Where is she…?"

"SShh…" Aro hushed her.

There will _never_ be another time that Bella would feel so much fear, as she was feeling now. Her arms felt like they were crushing Aro. There she was. Her red hair. Her fierce personality. She wanted her dead. Her slim figure stepped out. The jacket of James on her back. A reminder of why she had to kill.

(Writer: All the action is in the next chapter. The war begins between the Volturi and Victoria's army! Jacob and his gang are coming too! So, leave positive comments please! I feed off them!)


	15. Fur and Fangs

Chapter 15:

"Bella run!"

But run, she didn't. Aro crouched down, ready to spring. Victoria crouched down too. There will be other times like this, everyone knows that. Before Bella could shift on her feet.

Both sprang towards eachother! The locked in mid-air twisting around until their stomachs hit the ground. Aro rolled and Victoria sprang up running after him! Aro stuck his legs up in the air and threw her on her back. Victoria seethed, frustrated. Aro leaned onto the back of his neck and jolted up, landing on his feet.

Victoria grabbed him from behind and tried to crush him, but Aro stuck his leg under hers and he threw both of them backwards!

Her head crushed against the rock! Aro got up widening his arms and stiff shoulders. Victoria shifted over, flipping herself, knocking Aro against the jaw, while her two feet in the air, and landed flatly.

Aro grabbed his lower jar, popping it back to place, then lunged for her. Their shoulders locked together, trying to bite, and avoiding being bitten, having a reverse tug-a-war.

Aro paused, flipped her over his head, trying to crush her spine or break her balance.

"Bella run!"

Aro sprinted, jumped, and kicked Victoria in the stomach with both of his feet. She caught his legs and clawed at them! Aro coiled back. The she-demon looked at him and her eyes darted towards Bella!

She screamed, shaking her head! A war cry! She dashed for Bella! She lunged, her claws extended, but stopped in mid-air, and was thrown back! Aro had a hold on her feet. Victoria jolted her legs, rolling over the dirt, coiled for another pounce.

"Bella run damn it! Run!"

Finally she ran. She ran to the other side of the forest. This all had to be a bad dream! Wake up! Wake up! Bella screamed of course. The rain poured down. She was in a nightmare and Victoria was her Freddy Kruger. Aro was her little piece of heaven, fighting for her.

Bella clawed at a tree as she reached the forest. Aro! Aro! Bella turned to run, but then her head hit something hard and warm.

The feel of skin and the smell of pine and dirt. There was no lightning to show her a face in the dark. She looked up, wiping her eyes, and there was Sam! Sam! Oh god, Sam! The wolves were here! Thank god!

"Sam!"

"Bella, get behind us. We'll take care of it from here."

There was Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, Quil, Leah and Jacob! Everyone was here. They were here! The whole pack. Bella smiled, relieved, but then turned to Aro in the field. Victoria!

"Please, you have to help Aro! He's in the field with Victoria! Jake, please! Help him!" Bella begged.

"Ok. Ok. Sam?"

"Leah, Jared, Paul. Take the left. Seth, Quil, Jake, take the right side. I'm going in straight forward."

The wolves ran, their paws pounding the mud, racing like huskies. The redheaded she-demon obviously saw the wolves. Victoria, for some odd reason, did not back off or retreat. As if she had another kind of confidence. The wolves surrounded her and Aro, growling and snarling. Having a normal confidence of their own.

Suddenly from the trees, like smoking missiles zooming out into a war zone, more vampires came out. They were people, some old and some as young as Bella was. There was a lot of them, and she didn't know where they came from.

This scared Bella even more. They were unprepared for this!

They seethed, as they hunched down, running for the wolves. They growled, expanding their shoulders and coiled down. They were hungry. Both vampire and werewolf creatures clashed, like one of those old war movies.

The rain made things more dramatic, as she saw the dead move around in black and silver. Like paper shadows in water. The vampires went after Aro, trying to grab and tear at him. The wolves bent on their hind legs, catching the vampires in the air, chewing on their bodies, throwing them down!

It was getting freakishly brutal. The dirt felt mushy. The vampires were being absolutely crazy! But as the wolves tore them apart, their bodies flew, making a smudge in the rain. Almost like blood, their insides fell out, raining down in twinkles of some form of Technicolor.

The field was boiling.

Vampires and werewolves tumbled over eachother, trying to kill eachother, bouncing rapidly like lottery balls. Aro had the upper hand over all those vampires, steering himself around.

Bella had to run for it.

She turned around and ran, to where? She didn't know. Aro who clawed out the throat of a teenage woman, saw Victoria suddenly run after Bella. Of course she would run after her! Aro shook his head and had to go after the damn bitch! The wolves would take it over from here.

"Bella!" he called.

Aro grabbed Victoria's jacket, pulling her out of the sleeves, revealing her stomach and shoulders. Almost stripping her. Victoria screamed, because James' jacket wasn't on her back anymore.

The red-she-bitch turned around and kicked Aro in the stomach, then grabbed him, and attempted to twist his head off. But Bella threw a rather large rock at her head, making Victoria hesitate.

"Hey!" Bella screamed, and waved her arms up and down like a lunatic," Hey! Over here! Hey!"

"Bella!" Aro yelled.

Victoria gained speed. But then was thrown back, popping something out of place in her body. She screamed out in pain. And when she screamed… she _screamed_! Aro was behind her, holding her arms.

"What the hell are you doing!" Aro yelled.

"Victoria! Remember the last kiss James gave you! Bet ya didn't know it was the last kiss he would give you!" Bella yelled out, jumping up and down.

And she was smiling!

How the hell can she be smiling at a time like this!

Like some sort of rabid animal, Victoria clawed at the dirt, trying to get closer to Bella. Her arms worked like a machine, and Aro held her legs as tightly as he could. What the *bleep* was Bella thinking!

"Bella! Shut up!" Aro called, giving her a crazy look," Climb up a tree for the love of god!"

Aro was being dragged, but kicked in his heels. Pulling Victoria back. Aro opened his mouth wide, and bit into her leg. Victoria screamed and turned towards him, holding out an extended clawed hand. Transforming into a slasher! Aro had just enough time to bite her whole leg off, and the she-demon struck Aro across the face.

Bella saw this and thought quick!

She pulled out her knife, and cut herself. A small sting to the stomach. Both Aro and Victoria looked at her, smelling her. Distracted, Aro accidentally let Victoria slip from his fingers. Victoria ran towards the bleeding girl.

"God, no!"

Infront of Bella, Victoria was just a few inches from her face. Looking at her almost like she didn't know what she was going to do next. Her red hair tickled her nose, with red eyes. Bella knew exactly what Victoria was going to do, but somewhere in her brain, she knew it was worth it.

Aro from behind her got up, and ran, but was too late as Victoria stuck her hand in Bella's stomach. The human girl looked down. There was a rather small opening in her body, just above her bellybutton.

Something in her body shifted, almost like she was having butterflies. Maybe it was one of her organs or something else. Was it her insides slipping out and falling to her feet? Maybe?

Before Victoria could do anything else, Aro tackled her down, twisted her legs around his waist, turned her around, and snapped her in half backwards. A brutal way to go, in her opinion. If Victoria had any blood in her body, it would spew from her ears and mouth, declaring her death brutal.

Bella was bleeding. She would've described the crazy things she saw. Scary things. At one point she saw Aro's face, but then he disappeared. She was in sludge, her pants were caked with mud.

Bella's face tilted, then she saw the ground come closer and closer. Her cheek met the grass, and she felt her head bounce from the sudden impact. Her vision dropping, but she still felt those strange butterflies in her stomach. The field was still visible. The other dead vampire across the field almost looked at her.

Then it's head rolled back and tipped to the side, his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and winked at her. The screaming noise was fierce, heavy thunder, and the groaning sounds, and other vampires yelling. Red and green and silver colors came from here and there.

(Writer: I am so so so sorry I kept you all waiting for so long...)


	16. Victoria and Death

Chapter 16:

The field looked like static. She heard someone scream, then die. Extraordinary, Bella thought.

"_Oh god_…" she mumbled.

Across from her, she saw a boy. Almost her age, with black hair. A thin waist. He was pale. He had a long nose. And otherworldly eyes that spelled death in them. He was a boy of 21 years old? He was laying down on the grass. He was dead. A wolf was the cause of his death.

"_Oh god_…" she whispered.

"Isabella…!" someone yelled.

It was Aro.

His jaw was in his throat, his left eye was hanging right on top of his right ear. The boy was torn to pieces. The boy's leg touched his waist. His other eye had a huge chunk ripped out resembling something non-human.

His eyebrows were thin and his nose was entirely crushed in, able to see the bone within. A thin layer on the skull hung out, like the skin of an orange pealed off it's place. Bella was slowly dying, she noticed.

His neck was mangled with huge teeth marks, like the intention was to carve a butterfly on his neck. He laid face up in the mud. He had bony long legs and thin fingers, already taking the form of a skeleton.

His stomach, ripped open, so the mud oozed into his open body. His feet were undamaged. His arm was missing. The mud covered his waist. As the earth was purposely trying to bury him.

But he smiled, tilted his head back.

But, in some form of other power, Bella got up and looked around. Aro was kneeled down at Victoria, licking her palms. Aro was getting a taste of the blood. Her fingertips was covered in her blood. Aro looked at her, and threw the dead body away. He was weak.

Great! That's just great!

Now he wanted to kill her! As if everyone wasn't going to kill her already! And that was sarcasm! Bella walked up, with a damn stick. She knew what Aro was thinking. He can't love her now. Damn it all! As she walked towards him, she screamed. The damn pain was a lot.

"Aro!" Bella yelled, and there was this small sadness in her. His hair was tangled, and so was hers.

"Aro!" Bella yelled again, trying to break him out of his dream world of crimson.

She tried to stand up, but wobbled. Damn it! She began to cry, and she didn't know why. Biting her lip hard, she grabbed onto Aro. Holding him. Then she felt something warm on the back of her tongue. That's just great! She was bleeding from her mouth. What else can make her life worse?

"Your…blood."

Of course it was blood. It's always the blood! Why not love damn! Fucking love! Love!

"Aro, don't…! Don't!" she yelled,

Aro grabbed her, feeling his nails slid into her skin. Tickling her bones! Now that was unpleasant!

She wasn't going down without a fight. For once in her fuckin life, she wanted a love that would _actually_ last!

She's not letting this fish get away!

She gulped down her own blood.

"ARO!"

She'll have him on her lips until she dies if she has to! She tilted her head up, and kissed him.


	17. Rain and Thunder

Chapter 17:

Now, dear readers, we all know how war goes. According to everyone, there's death everywhere, sacrifice and pain, but war also lasts a long time, when we don't intend for them to. The war between wolf and vampire was not over, it was just the first. Both species knew it.

After Bella had give her kiss to Aro, Aro fell in love. To their knowing, they had fallen in love with eachother long before her kiss. With that fact, the vampire ruler of Volterra saved her life, by taking her away from the battlefield.

Meeting up with other wolves, Aro asked them politely to take Bella away from here. Far away.

Victoria was dead.

The other newborn vampires were leaderless and divided, and they scattered when the wolves chased after them. They were defeated. Aro decided he would dispose of them, just by a phone call. He left Bella in the hands of the wolves.

Aro promised Bella he would come back for her, but he had to go and retrieve his fellow brethren of the Volturi. As a token and a promise that he would return for her, he gave her his jacket. With that, he left.

Now Bella had no doubt in her mind that she would love Aro even if they would be apart, and she would still love him when he returned. His jacket was all she had now, and she was happy.

Truly happy.

It was Aro's jacket, a good luck charm. Smooth to the touch. His scent was cold and clean.

Aro said he found it in his plethora of a wardrobe, and decided to give it to her. He wore it on the beach sometime ago.

Aro wrote his letter to her, in moonlight, was on the shoreline of the beach of his home. Where things came together and where things separated, Aro mentioned. Aro wrote in the letter that he wore it for days on his back, seeming weightless.

The jacket.

It kept Bella warm, giving her access to some other spiritual world where she would imagine them both meeting again someday. She believed firmly and absolutely in the jacket's protective power.

The jacket was like body armor, Bella thought. At night, Bella would start a ritual, buttoning up all the way to the collar and rolling down the sleeves and then she would sleep. This ritual began on the first day he gave it to her. In the morning, she would take it off and shake it out and wear it again.

Bella felt invulnerable. Whenever she did feel in danger, she would put the sleeve up to her nose and let the magic do the work. When he gave it to her, it was as a token of trust. And for her to believe in him that they would see eachother again.

Bella wondered what his true feelings were. What were this thoughts about the jacket and how the shoreline had came into play with the whole thing. She knew he loved her, but what else did he feel? Bella imagined his hand writing every word down, making his sentences poetic without even trying.

All those pebbles, sand, and seashells. Seaweed and seagulls. Salt water and foam of crystal white. All those thing of nature settled around Aro and not her. It was, in a way, jealousy. Bella knew it was silly, but couldn't help herself.

She loved Aro so much.

So, on the lonely days of her travels without him, she would caress the sleeves and the collar so much that it would make her fingers feel funny.

She'd smell the sleeves that covered her wrists and licked it at times. Tasting sea salt, moisture, and sand. Her mind would wander, keeping her attention off of where she was going. Letting herself go, she'd daydream.

Over and over and over again. Imagining herself on the beach with Aro. Then Aro would wrap her in his arms, and would tell her she won't have to go anywhere. She could feel herself rising into dreamy air. She wanted to taste him again.


	18. Distance and Time

Chapter 18:

Aro sat in his tree, while the wolves did their patrol with Bella somewhere far off. Aro had little progress on getting in contact with his coven, since so much was on his mind. How could he miss this? There was someone making a vampire army and he didn't know about it? His standards seemed to have been lowered to his understanding. After only a mere 5 minutes. He observed the trees and the stiffness of it all. Darkness, and that was trouble.

The forest seemed to have turned into a cave, there's no way out but you have to find your way out. His eyes and his ears watched out for the newborns, and there Aro waited.

That damned woman, Victoria, she just had to create an army! A damn army! He was grateful that she was dead and done for. Then suddenly without willing it, he thought of Bella.

He closed his eyes.

His Bella.

Inside, he collapsed. The stress and worry was too much. The fracture of the huge gap between him and her almost made him turn back and sprint towards her again. He knew Bella didn't want to leave him as he didn't want to leave her. But he had to make her safe again. Marcus and Caius would be needed.

But Aro still thought of her.

The poor things.

Both of them crushed and buried alive under all that weight of distance and love. It hurt. Crushing love that was in danger. He crouched down, feeling paralyzed now. His mind, wild.

He wanted to crawl inside her lungs, and breathe in her scent, clawing gently at her beautiful body, and smother her. His memory went to the first time he kissed her, or she kissed him.

Somewhere in the forest that stormy night. She kissed back. Her lips and tongue. She was hungry, he could feel it. Those virgin lips. He wanted her. He wanted to know her. Why did she chose him?

She could be living a normal life without him around. She could be eating a sandwich and an apple in a cafeteria in school with all her friends.

She could be walking in a circle reading a book.

Cooking another meal for Charlie back home.

Typing an e-mail to her mom.

She could be doing anything else without him around… Living like she used to.

And so…

It's been days. Almost weeks since Bella had last seen Aro. He was her heaven, her dark angel. Her everything.

In her travels, she carried her I-pod, her clothes, and her cellphone. But she felt…she carried something else. If she was crazy enough, she carried a ghost. But it wasn't a ghost at all really.

Every day, she moved with the others like mules. Slow and exhausted. Carrying everything they needed, going nowhere it seemed. She was tired. Tired of walking and sleeping. When she rode on the wolves, she couldn't help but want the need to fall off and run back to Aro. But, she couldn't.

Then the wolves would get tired or hungry and stop running.

She leaned forward against the heat, walking with numb feet and aching arms. She was tired, but kept walking. Bella, all blood and bones, grunting and heaving towards nowhere. Her principles where in her feet. Nothing else.

She carried her own life, and her pressures, which were enormous. Mostly because she thought about Jake too. He loved her, and there was a possibility that he gave up on her. He carried his own life too.

In the tough heat of the sun, the wolves would rest and put on their clothes and walk around a bit. The sun would even scorch them, almost to the brink of disorientation. They would transform back into their human forms.

Which was dangerous out in the open, but it was to help them relax. Often on the road, they would discard things like jackets, flashlights, and their shoes. Bella would feel sorry for them.

The wolves were tough. Fearless. Survivors. They carried emotional baggage of people who might die in this vampire and werewolf war, but they also carried courage and an animal ferocity that just astounded her.

They carried memories of their home, families, and everything else they loved that was miles and miles away.

No longer teenagers anymore. They were werewolf soldiers, trudging on and there wasn't any way they were going down easily.

In the day, regular people they were.

At night, ruthless killers. The twilight hunters, keeping a watch out for anything dangerous. But also carrying a fear that they might lose their land. They were scared, but that doesn't mean they can't fight back.

Bella was grateful that they were on her side.


	19. First and Second

Chapter 19:

Aro was losing his mind. One thing lead to the other in the dark place where he settled himself. He would keep watch. Look at the dirt and mud from the rain. Think of Bella. Watch out for the newborns.

Then keep watch and move on to his destination. Talk to himself. Mourn for Bella. Keep watch.

And mourn for Bella again.

A cycle for the dreamers that thought out loud.

Then suddenly…there were things that Aro feared. He feared this war, yes. But he feared the exile.

The exile away from her. He feared he would lose respect of his clan.

Aro feared the werewolves in a way, which made him want to kill them himself, as he did not trust them around Bella.

He feared for his home, where tradition was always accounted for.

For many a time he couldn't think straight. Aro would jump from one tree to the other, making rain water drip from the pine.

Where was he again?

What was he doing?

The aching. His teeth chattered. He feared losing her most of all.

War was hell.

But that wasn't even all of war to tell. War was a mystery, adventure, terror, and courage all displayed in everything you own.

Your mind and body.

Along with the ingredients of longing, desire, and love.

It was fun, in a way.

Through all the horrors of it all, it was thrilling.

War kills you.

It excites you even more when it doesn't kill you and you survive.

It can't be argued, that war is the most grotesque thing. It was contradictory. The gawking of combat between werewolf and vampire.

There was many things to admire about it all, looking at a vampire's point of view. The glare of hate between two enemies.

You hate it, yes, but your eyes don't.

A powerful implacable beauty. War is another name for death.

So days had passed and before he knew it, he was back in his beloved home, Volterra.

Jane and the rest of his council warmly welcomed him home without question of where he was or where he went.

He had told his clan that Miss Isabella Swan needed help along with the news to exterminate newborns.

Determined to prove their master happy, his clan did not hesitate to volunteer themselves to help a mortal. Even with their loyalty and devotion, Aro would not tell them that him and Bella are now a couple, they were not ready for such news. Marcus and Caius had questions hovering in their heads, but held back.

The next day, Aro had gotten back in his plane along with Jane and others and somewhere along the borders of Washington, he had reunited with his Bella. But she was weak and weary, sitting upon one of the wolves, sleeping and crying all at once.

Aro's followers would wait for them at the airport, having no intentions of going anywhere near the werewolves.

"Bella, my love, can you hear me?"

She stirred, her hands remembering to twitch and hold his hand.

"Aro?"

"It is me. I have come to take you home."

"Home?"

"To Volterra, your new home…"

With that information, she began to sob into his chest, flashing memories of her mother and father and her past home and her friends.

Everything she knew of Forks, Washington and Phoenix, Arizona.

"Are you ready?" Aro whispered, hoping for her to say yes.

Whisk her away to a new paradise.

"I need to talk with Jacob."

Aro frowned.

"I shall wait. If you need me, you may call my name."

Aro could see how much she's been through, with bags under her eyes and how dry her skin was. Bella and Aro knew how much Jacob felt for her, and it took her nearly an hour to clear things up with the young werewolf.

Jacob, still hell bent, promised that if she needed anything, he'll be there for her no matter what.

With a matter still at hand, Aro walked infront of the werewolf pack. He gazed up the wolves, big and small, and bowed his head.

"I thank you for your services. You are all indeed honorable soldiers."

Bella walked up and hooked her arm in his.

"Thank you all so much. We make a vow on this day, that we shall never harm or hunt your kind, and nor shall we ever. You have saved the love of my life."

Aro had even promised an alliance with the shape shifters, but still mistrusting, the young werewolves snorted and wished them well on their travels.

And the couple did.

Bella saw her new home. Volterra.

Aro calmed her down by telling her that she would be happy here. If she had no clothes, he would buy her as many as she wished.

If she was unsure about eating, Aro would soothe her worries with talk about becoming immortal.

One of them.

That's when an important talk broke out.

"Aro… I'm ready. You saw what happened out in the field."

"You are still not better," replied Aro, petting her healing limbs.

"That won't last long. You have to promise me. You have to promise that you'll change me."

Aro knew her heart.

"I promise. But not today. The news of your presence in Volterra is still too fresh and my brothers will not so easily agree to having you as mine."

"I don't care. I-"

He kissed her.

"Worry not. I will change you, but first, I need the approval of my coven. Even if I am the leader of this palace, there will need to be rules, and if not for rules, then we all descend into anarchy."

"A vote? I've been through a vote before. But that didn't work out."

"Then I shall convince them all."

"How?"

"I shall tell them that I can not return to this place without you. I can not bother with a fresh meal if you are not by my side. That you are the love of my life and my happiness shall not be complete if you are not here."

"… Fine. If there's going to be a vote, I want to be there," Bella kissed him again.

But that last kiss was slow and passionate when they had broken apart. Aro smiled into her lips, then kissed her cheek.

"I love you," Aro whispered into her skin.

Smiling, Bella whispered, "I love you too…"

"But I can I ask something?" Bella held his arm," If… he… ever comes back?"

"I will defend you with everything I have."

Aro's voice was firm, almost stiff with anger.

"Do you want to see him again?"

"Maybe… one last time…"

"Do you still love him?"

"Not as much as before. No… He l-left me. I only… want to see him… one last time just to say goodbye."

"Isabella…" Aro whispered cupping her cheek," I would never…ever…leave you."

It was true. As far as she knew, she didn't love Edward anymore. The what Aro said next would change her life forever.

"Isabella… I love you. If you say you… love me as much… as you say you do-"

"Yes."

She hugged him.

"You knew?" he whispered

Bella looked at him knowingly.

"Yes… I chose you."

Aro kissed her again.

"When would you like-"

"Next week… After you talk to the rest."

"Then by my word, it will happen."

"But you can not make me wait any more than next week. But…at least… can you ask me formally?"

Aro did not put his hand in his pocket, but he took her hand and kissed her ring finger. His head bowed down at her hand, he whispered the words he's been trying to rehearse for weeks.

"Become my bride, Bella…"

It was yes.

Of course it was yes, Bella loved Aro more than anything. It will be a short wedding, but that's okay.

"What is the meaning of this?"

A voice asked.

Both Aro and Bella spun around to see Caius and Marcus at the doorframe, coming forward to stand infront of the two.

"Caius. Marcus. It's been-"

"Months. We know."

"Finally come to return to us at last…? Or give up your crown to be with-"

"Watch yourself Caius!"

"He's right. What is the meaning of this?"

Caius stared at Bella for the longest time. She noticed. Caius did not move or twitch. He hated her. He despised her.

She could see it. She could feel it. Those red eyes, the color of blood on a knife. A red polished shine on the knife, she thought.

As he stared over at her, she could feel the strange sharpness. Almost painful and cutting sensation, as his gaze was slicing her open. Reading everything about her. But Aro did not make it last for long as he stepped up infront of her.

Infront of his peers Aro announced he was in love with Bella.

Stunning everyone.

As she spent the day with the 3 vampire lords, she felt Caius take her presence for granted, as a way he would shelter a stray animal. No more wasted sighs or pity or even a little bit of hate.

There was no way to describe it or talk about it to anyone, not even Aro. But his silence was astounding. Bella felt that Caius knew about the trouble she and Aro were in. But she was too tired to think about it anymore.

At night, somewhere past 12, Bella would toss and turn. Feeling insecure. The covers were cold and clean. It was so clean it made her loopy.

And for some time, she thought she heard Aro call her name somewhere in the dark.

But that wasn't real. Being half awake and half dreaming. Bella began to feel desperate. Imagining her and Aro sleeping in one bed together.

But seeing as he was a vampire, he did not sleep.

Days had passed. Aro and Bella were madly in love. A model of togetherness, Aro and Bella were.

The range of their faces were happy. Too polite, too thoughtful. Around his deadly bodyguards, when Bella would move away from Aro in the slightest bit, Aro would tighten up and force himself not to watch her.

But the a moment later, he would be watching.

Then they came.

The Cullens.

Pushing Bella's fears toward her in a rush! Was Edward with them? Why would he want to come to her now? Bella thought that Edward had left her for the same reason he left her in the first place.

Aro was furious. He wanted everyone to be there, as a precaution, if things had gotten out of hand. But he wanted Bella to be kept in their bedroom, to stay there until the Cullens had left or would request to see her.

So Bella did sit in their bedroom, waiting for Aro to return. The Cullens were here for her, yes, but would they return to get her back? Possibly. She knew that Alice saw her future and just had to make sure that she was alright. Whatever would happen, Aro and her would have to leave Volterra after they got married, to a honeymoon somewhere. To a place with no interruptions.

A knock was heard at the door, opening to reveal Jane with a letter. The red-eyed vampire gave her a letter, it was from Aro. Just as Bella expected: It was time to leave. The letter read that Aro would not return to her until later that night, but the next morning they would leave Volterra to be married else where.

Bella agreed with him completely.

The time for Bella to leave seem to have came too soon. She woke up, got dressed and packed. Not bothering to take a shower. As she walked out, she saw an envelope on the table.

It had her name on it.

Tearing it open, she read.

It was from Caius. He wrote to her about the many difficulties of family and running away to the surprise marriages and ruling a coven.

She will never see her family again.

She will never talk to them.

Ever again.

She and Aro will never separate, and he wanted to give her a gift. A going away gift. Along with the letter came a check that had 'Emergency Fund' written on it. A check with a lot of zeros on it. Millions.

He knew.

In the morning, Aro and Bella were on their way to Florence, Italy. With a very fine honest streak, Aro told Bella that Alice did indeed see a vision of her and the coven of the Volturi.

Carlisle and Esme were the most worried and concerned, but after a long and debating conversation, Aro had convinced most of them that he was deeply in love with Bella. Jasper and Emmet did not think so, but did not argue any further.

With a new and revived established peace, Aro had invited them to the wedding that would be held a few days ahead.

They had declined, respecting Bella's space. Aro had told her that Edward was not there and his family had no idea where he was. He's been missing for months now, pushing their concerns to the brink of giving up on him. Bella was sad that they couldn't make it to the wedding, since they were her second family.

But as she was first introduced to her wedding dress, Alice popped up from behind it, smiling like a fool. The Cullens were there. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. All dressed in their finest. It was a little wedding surprise. Aro had pulled a few strings in attempt to cheer up her day.

Bella…was… very much…flawlessly happy when the day came when they would get married. The wedding did end up being wonderful and big. All thanks to Alice. It seemed that Aro had planned the wedding for days all along. She was beautiful. If only her parents were able to see her get married off. Bella's dress was white with a long veil and even…with a ring. It was gold with diamonds, rimmed with silver, fitting upon her finger perfectly. Aro was dressed in his best suit, waiting for her down the aisle where she was soon to be named Isabella S. Volturi.


	20. Thirdly and Lastly

Chapter 20

Poured in terrific moonlight, the night time creatures crawled towards the river bank, thirsty for water, cooling their scales and fur. Prepping for a nighttime hunt. The storm was gone, up over the ocean somewhere, rolling boulders of thunder, splitting the sea. The daytime predators were gone, now it was time for the night time owls to hoot and holler, looking for a meal.

The whole island absolutely buzzed with crickets and hoots and twitters from it's natural habitats, but on one part of an island was quiet.

The silence spoke volumes.

The honeymoon couple had settled in their sweet escape not long ago, enjoying the comfort of each other's arms. A warm wind blew from the jungle mountains into the beach house, warm with the fragrance of cypress trees. The ocean waves blew them sprinkling sea salt, warming the brides' skin.

The groom had returned, a happy smile on his face, walking into the bedroom, but to not see his wife in bed.

A splashing sound came. He turned on his heel, strolling into the bathroom to see his wife, kneeling over the toilet bowl and spitting out something orange and liquid. Her vomit flushed down. After a few moments of cleaning up and realizing what the bride had to do, she knew that something was wrong.

It only took a moment of investigating.

"I'm late…"

Her hands rummaged through her bag, pulling out her cellphone, checking the calendar on the screen. She wiped her mouth and sat back on the bed, pushing away the sheets and pillows. The towels were damp from her sweat, both moist and salty. Brushing back her hair, she clicked her phone off.

"How long has it been since the wedding?"

The leader of the Volturi stood there, eyes black, mouth slightly agape, and staring at his bride.\

Not long ago, a few days perhaps, they had made love, slowly, passionately, and fantastically. He had never once enjoyed the pleasurable endurance of a female's body like hers before.

Bella had begged for Aro to take her, then after much consideration, he had agreed, claiming her body, mind, and soul.

She was no longer a virgin.

Gulping, Aro whispered," I-It's been 3 weeks…"

Shooting him a glance, she walked back into the bathroom.

She let out a breathe of air," Yea... I-I'm late."

Aro's head fell down, disbelieving what was happening. Below him was the morning newspaper and plate of sausage and eggs, along with a cup of orange juice. It hadn't been touched. She didn't take on bite all day.

Bella laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Some blood rushed to her head, making her stomach rest up more on herself, authorizing her to slowly pull her hands up and down her belly.

"Aro, come here!"

Finally snapping out of his gaze into the distance, he came up to his bride, sitting next to her cautiously. Her hand searched for his, then placed it on her stomach. All he could feel was her warm flesh, a beating heart, pumping veins, and then… something much stranger. Strange, but strong.

A kick.

Or something.

Something was beating.

Like a heartbeat.

"Aro, what is it?"

His eyes didn't even flinch, but his hand stayed where it was. His fingertips feeling for any other movement or heartbeat that didn't belong to Bella. He even tried to search for a thought, or a glimpse of a thought.

Nothing now.

His nose caught the scent of salty tears, glancing up, Bella's eyes look as if they're about to swell with tears that she doesn't dare to shed.

"Get dress. Pack. We're going home."

For the rest of the evening, they had packed their luggage, and scheduled a ride back home. How did this happen? Everything was going absolutely perfect for the happy couple. Immediately after their wedding, Aro had swept Bella off to the beautiful beach of some island that now belonged to them. It was a new beginning.

But now… she was…infected…by some thing! A thing that was residing inside of her; a monster. That's what Aro thought. He couldn't even look at Bella anymore, for fear that she'll see his eyes. All he hopes is that she just caught a flu bug; but they both know it's something more than that.

It could be a flu bug, or her appendix, or something that had to be less disastrous than her being- fertile.

It had to be a disease.

It had to be.

While getting lost within the safety of his daydream, he was snapped back to reality when the plane lurched forward, hitting earth again. By the time that Aro and Bella were in the taxi cab, Bella was thinking of ways to tell Aro she was sorry.

It wasn't her fault. She had no idea that this was even possible. A terrifying thought was in the back of her mind, like a confession she never wants to tell anyone. But it was still there, exposing her back into the familiar feeling of being a trouble magnet. It was all too real.

At last, they were back within the walls of Volterra and back in their home, with Alec and Felix carrying in their bags. Bella was quickly escorted by Jane and Chelsea to her master bedroom, to await the arrival of her husband. They thrusted her bags into the closet, shutting the windows, and lighting candles.

"Jane, what's happening? Where's Aro?"

She didn't answer.

"Chelsea. Chelsea, please, what's going on?"

Bella stood up.

"Hey!"

Both female vampires left, leaving Bella absolutely no choice. If they weren't going to say anything, then she'll figure it out for herself.

Taking out her cellphone, she dialed Carlisle's phone number.

It rang.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle…"

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm… I don't know… something's wrong."

"Wait, here's Alice."

There was a brush of static.

"Bella? What's wrong? I had the vision."

"Alice… I could be wrong… but… s-something just moved in my stomach."

"Just calm down! Do you want us to come over?"

"Well, where are you guys- There it goes! I felt it!"

A brush of static.

"Bella? It's Carlisle. I'm catching a flight. I'll be there tomorrow morning. Just hang tight."

Bella closed her eyes, then fluttered open.

"Did Alice see anything on Aro?"

"Aro?"

"Yea, he's…f-freaking out. What's he thinking? What's he going to do?"

She knew that Aro wasn't himself today, and it scared her to think what he was going to do. He never said a word to her the whole trip back, and who knows what he could be telling Marcus and Caius.

"Alice says that he's… clueless at the moment. He doesn't know what to do. He just wants you to rest. But- Bella? Are you alone?"

She looked around.

"Yea."

"This is what you need to do… you need to get out of Volterra, right now."

She jumped up on her legs.

"Wait? What!"

"Bella… I don't know how to explain this to you… But- I-I promise when I get there tomorrow I'll explain. You have to run, Bella."

"I'm not running anywhere. Just tell me what's wrong!"

Slapping her hand on her forehead, she curled on the floor, kicking her feet on the opposite wall.

"C-Carlisle, just please tell me what's wrong…" she breathed," Just don't tell me to run away…"

More static brushed.

"Listen to me carefully: You might be pregnant. If you are, Aro… doesn't want the child."

Her hand held the phone with loose fingers, the phone slipping from her grip. The whole world came crashing down on her head, gravity smashing away reality.

All Bella could do was cry. Not bawling, but just quietly. Somewhere from the walls and air, all the feelings in the world came rushing towards her. It pressed down on her. A bliss she's never known before. What became a wish was a dream come true. Her eyelids stung.

There was a swell in her head, bleeding out happiness. She couldn't gather her head together to comfort herself with even a pretense of a modest human dignity. There was no embarrassment of tears, because she was blissfully happy that she was carrying Aro's child.

This baby, inside of her, boy or girl, instantly became wings. Aro was the anchor that held her to this world, but her baby was her wings, making her soar with confidence and enthusiasm. Believing to be the vessel of hope and love, to put an end between all the prejudice conflicts between the Volturi and the mortal world.

There it goes again!

The heart pumping miracle was alive. Something moved inside of her. It was a very fine thing to know that a female's body can know when it's pregnant, even before she takes a pregnancy test.

That's what happened.

She knew she was pregnant and she knew that it belonged to Aro. The second reason she was crying, is because when Carlisle told her Aro didn't want the child. If he married her, then- why wouldn't he want the child?

It just didn't make sense.

Both knew that it was nearly impossible to get her pregnant, but it happened. Already, she could feel the weight of the growing hybrid. She slowly and gently laid on her back against the pillows, letting sleep take over.

Getting the last restful sleep that night, before the numerous sleepless nights could come the next few months.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen did come that very next morning, with a very respectable posture about him, introducing himself to the Volturi, once again, informing them that Bella called him and she needed help.

Marcus and Caius had allowed him to continue. In secret, they ordered to keep a watchful eye on the doctor. For fear that he would want to do anything suspicious with Aro's Bride.

But Aro was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't even sitting on his throne when his long distant friend had came that morning.

Nobody's seen him.

For many weeks, Carlisle stayed with them, caring for Bella, setting up his machines, medicines, needles, and tanked gas equipment. Anything that he needed, the Volturi could provide.

Carlisle did his natural routine, giving her an ultra sound, taking pictures, showing her where the heartbeat was.

Indeed, she was pregnant.

She was curious about the sex of the baby, but it was too soon to tell.

By the 6th week since her pregnancy, Bella got a big belly, plus size bras, and a terrible aching in her back and legs. Carlisle would tell her that everything about her pregnancy wasn't…normal.

He's never seen anything like this. It's growth was incredible, and it was so fast that it broke her ribs. Bruises bloomed all over her stomach like purple roses, blots of veins were sewed onto her arms.

To make matters worse; she was losing weight, and soon she weighed 99 pounds. She was losing her mind, trying to walk, but couldn't walk.

She was so nauseous and hungry that she couldn't see straight. She grew even bigger, so big that Jane and Heidi had to go shopping to buy bigger clothes for her. The girls would try and feed her, but her body continued to reject the food. Aro… he never really showed himself.

Once, when she was pretending to be asleep, he opened the door to their bedroom and stared at her. His foot never entered their bedroom, but he stayed out in the hallway, peeping into the open space between the doors.

He would do this every night, more than once, somewhere past midnight.

Then he would close the door and walk somewhere else, and Bella tried to ask Jane or Felix where he went, but no one would know. She couldn't tell if it was because of their loyalty to him, or they really didn't know where he would be.

Bella would often cry herself to sleep because he had been gone so long. Upon hearing her sobs, Aro came back into the master bedroom.

He laid next to her, his chest facing her back, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck and apologizing to her for being gone for so long. With difficulty, she moved herself and her stomach to face him sitting up. Aro clicked on the lamp, beholding her entire body.

He could see her skeleton, her ribs, and her spine. His head fell, twisting his body away from the horrible sight of her deteriorating body. Bella put a hand on his shoulder, urging him to face her.

Full of guilt and pain, he growled through his teeth in frustration, putting his hands on his forehead.

"This is the reason why I had not returned, my love…" he whispered, shaking his head," I did not want to look at what I have done."

"It's not your fault… We didn't know that this was going to happen."

"Because of me…" he stuttered," you're going to leave me."

"Leave?" she gasped in disbelief, her shoulders fell," Aro, I would never leave you. I married you. This ring proves that I love you, and it's…" she breathed," Forever."

Taking in that last sentence, he closed his eyes.

"Bella…" his eyes still closed, he crawled up on the bed, then embraced her," I love you."

Both sat there upon the bed, Bella laid on his arm, while his hand gently rested on her big belly. Out of instinct, they were suddenly laying on the bed, Aro kissing her lips and promising that he'll be the father she always dreamed of.

"Come, I want to test my theory…"

"I can't move."

"Wait here, my love, I'll be right back."

He returned with a small cup, it wasn't labeled and it was a white cup. He opened the lid and began to stir the liquid with a wooden spoon.

"Carlisle recommended this… I was so desperate that I was willing to do anything he suggested," he stopped stirring," This has to work."

He looked determined.

"What is it?"

"Just drink, my love," he insisted," You'll feel better…"

He closed the lid, shook it, then handed it to her. She took the cup, took a second thought, and began to sip on the heavy strong liquid. With closed eyes, her taste buds went wild after she took the first gulp. It was like drinking…sauce…or watery sulfur… or something strong and tasteful like that.

Getting past the level of tasting, she gradually began drinking the whole thing, slurping to the last drop. Her throat took the last gulp, swallowing it's fine heat and salty wholeness. Aro looked pleased. With him was another cup, but before she could drink another, Carlisle came back in.

"Ah, Carlisle, what would you…" Aro stood up," be doing here at this time?"

"I'm here to see if my suggestion had worked," Carlisle stepped back.

"It has…" Aro stepped forward," Anything else you would like to check, Doctor?"

Bella flinched," Whoa. Whoa."

Both men stopped to face her.

"What's wrong? I know Carlisle, he won't hurt me," Bella squirmed to get up," He's allowed to see me if he wants."

Aro turned then held her hands in a swift turn.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's… it is a little more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?" she asked, though, there was no reply.

While Aro watched him at the corner of his eye, Carlisle slowly walked forward, sitting on the other side of the bed. He took her wrist in his hand and put his finger at her pulse.

"It's already getting stronger…" he smiled.

Aro's shoulders fell. Relief. Bella did feel better, she felt that her body could operate better and she was happy that Aro felt more at ease. Carlisle checked her heartbeat, gave more good information, and then left.

Sure, Bella felt better, but something still itched at the back of Aro's mind. While she lay back on her side, resting her head on the pillow, Aro looked at her over his shoulder. He never thought that this would happen, not in a thousand years. He had talked to Caius and Marcus…and they were displeased, because they wanted her dead, to die with the unborn child. He knew this.

He knew that she was carrying an immortal child, a creature who would never be satisfied in it's thirst. It was an abomination. It should be destroyed along with its mother. If they don't, then Bella will suffer a painful death. There was strict rules that he made himself for these kind of situations. If it should be done, it would have to be when she is asleep, and she doesn't feel a thing.

But…

That would never happen.

Ever.

Aro loved Bella more than anything else in the entire world, so he would do anything in his power to keep her safe from his brothers. He was the leader of the Volturi and he can have his way if he wanted, but he couldn't do it alone. With his brothers standing against him, he didn't have a chance, but if he had help from the Cullens, then there was a good chance that she could survive.

So, when Bella woke up the next morning, she was immediately swept off onto a airplane, across the ocean, back into the United States, into Washington, back to Forks, and onto the doorstep of the Cullens. She was back in her hometown, and that's when she thought about Jacob and Charlie. Bella was more than eager to run away from Volterra because she loved her wings too much to let it go.

Aro had told her about the tales of immortal children and their experiences and their history with these creatures, and the plot that Caius and Marcus wanted to destroy it. But it was not both brothers that wanted it dead, it was just Caius.

His haughty attitude had grown since Aro's departure from their home.

Marcus was only a yes-man to his brother, agreeing to whatever and whenever.

Bella understood the uneasy haughty Caius, but she still looked at him as a friend, a brother, and an uncle for her child. Aro didn't see how she could forgive his cruel brother so quickly, but kissed her on the mouth before she could reply.

Walking with her big belly, she had the strength to dress herself and wash herself, but soon her energy would run out and Aro would give her more drinks. Both of them were driving in the car, towards the house of the Cullens, and Aro had given her another cup to her.

Her fingers tapped on the lid.

Bella closed her eyes, squeezing them shut.

"Aro. I'm drinking blood. Aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Is it human?"

"There's no other blood stronger."

"It could've been animal," she opened her eyes.

"Yes, but I love you too much."

"I love you too, but… this isn't what…"

"I know, my love, I know…" he kissed her hand.

"If you change me… then do I…?"

"Live and feed like me? Yes. I suppose."

"What if… I can't?"

"Then what will the baby do? In Volterra?"

She paused, "You mean…?"

"It will die if it does not eat properly…"

Bella leaned back onto her chair, tilting her head to look out of the window, wishing that there had to be some other way to live. Peacefully. She couldn't imagine drinking the life out of someone; either man or woman. All her thoughts reflected her wings, her baby, and her husband.

In the beginning, when she had first loved Aro, she knew that there would be many sacrifices that she would have to make. Like leaving Charlie and Renee forever, and leaving behind Jacob A possible trade for her soul for immortality. She could never see her friends again. Never return back to the way things were. But if she had to live with drinking the real thing to be with Aro, then… it wouldn't be so terrible. It actually felt like cold water splashing into her face after being in the sun for too long, bringing a strange new sensation.

Finally, she saw the house of the Cullens.

Before she could get out of the car, Alice was outside with a blanket while Emmet was right behind her.

The car parked, Emmet opened the door and began to carry her out while Alice wrapped a blanket around her.

Both of them didn't hesitate to give long glares at her stomach.

Emmet carried her to a room that was already set up and ready to go. Bella sat down on a bench. It wasn't a bench, but more like a comfortable sofa cushion, settled in the middle of the living room.

Rosalie came in and she smiled at Bella; already knowing ahead of time that she called her about her little situation.

The blonde vampire strolled up and began to smoothly touch her belly, smiling at it and telling her it'll be alright. It was nice to see Rose like this. She gently laid blankets over her and she even prepared an ice pack to place over her belly. Bella was thankful she had Rose.

Aro and Carlisle and somebody else were arguing downstairs about something. Rosalie hissed, kneeled back up and descended downstairs to join the quarrel.

"Rosalie?" called Bella, trying to get up.

The voices got louder.

"I know what this means!"

"Do you have any idea what's going to happen!"

"You don't think I know this!"

"Emmet! Let go of me."

"It's a baby! Just say the word! Baby!"

"We don't know what it is, yet!"

"Don't be so unfair!"

"We discussed this in Volterra…" a long pause," We don't know what it is. But if her life is in danger, then I will do," another long pause," anything to stop this.""You're talking about an abortion."

"No! That's wrong! It's a baby! It deserves to live!"

"Rose!"

"You have to do something… I am absolute to any decision…"

"No! You want us to stop something you started?"

"Alice!"

"I'm sorry, but… I can't see Bella's future anymore. I don't know why. The Fetus is killing her."

"We have to think about the Treaty with the wolves."

"That Treaty will mean nothing to them once they discover Isabella…"

"And I'm sure Jake won't have a choice if the a leader of a coven is here."

"They won't hesitate to slaughter us… All of us."

"They're not going to touch her."

A long pause.

"You're willing to do what's right? Then start telling the others in Italy that Bella and the baby are not a threat."

"They will not listen. Perhaps, if they see proof that she is no threat, then perhaps, they will agree. But they won't go down completely without a fight."

"If it's a fight they're looking for…"

"It's a fight they're going to get."

"That doesn't solve what that thing is doing to her…"

"What if we're wrong?"

"It's not anyone's decision…!" Bella snapped.

All went silent downstairs. She swallowed, placing both hands over her stomach, waiting for another sound. One by one, they all came into her room, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Aro. She couldn't look at any of them.

"Isabella?" whispered Aro.

She shook her head, feeling so angry that she felt the corners of her eyes start to quiver. She was furious both because she felt she was being ignored and because she knew that everyone in the room believed it was a monster growing in her womb. Rose gave her a hug and waved over Carlisle to perform another ultra sound, but he glared at Aro with a look of such caution. He nodded, giving permission.

Jasper and Emmet opened the windows to let some air in. Even Esme and Alice glared down at the floor, feeling both ashamed that they didn't even consult with Bella about her situation. She wasn't angry at them, she felt a little betrayed, but she knew very well that they meant well.

"Bella, my love, is there anything you need?"

She opened her eyes in a squint.

"Thirsty…"

"Blood! Quick!" he called.

Esme had returned with a bag of blood which she squeezed into a cup. She kneeled down and began to feed Bella, since she was unable to hold the cup herself anymore. Bella had finished 3 cups of blood, but it was clearly not enough. Back in his office, Carlisle and Aro discussed plans. Both men agreed that the wolves should never know, in fear that they would absolutely kill Bella. Even if they had once worked together and shared a peaceful goodbye, it was still a risk.

It was morning then. Bella had slept. Everyone was silent.

Although it was quite discreet to Bella, Aro was sublimely happy. Walking and knowing that his child was going to be born soon. Becoming a biological father. He felt safe and, not half, but whole again. It was as if he had been in hibernation for over 1,000 years, and was slowly coming out of a long loveless slumber. Stretching his arms and legs, opening his eyelids to sunlight of the breaking dawn.


	21. Birds and Stones

Chapter 21

Compared to everyone else, Aro was the most supportive, the one that knew exactly what Bella needed and when she needed it and how she needed it. Aro could sense her loneliness, the way a blind person could hear the sounds that no one was able to detect. He was always sensitive in what she needed.

Bella felt like a big grown baby, pampered and washed by his gentle and responsible hands. He always busied himself. Getting blood. Getting wood to place in the fireplace so she wouldn't get cold in the late night. Preparing a warm bath in the morning and evenings. She was never neglected.

On some nights, it seemed that shooting arrows were hitting their house, clinking and clapping, but instead they were raindrops. The rainstorms were getting stronger, as the hunger did to the vampires residing in the house. They had not fed in weeks. Even Aro soon felt his stomach churn and his throat burn from not feeding. Checking the calendar, he had lasted a month. Amazing, he thought.

He could set down his coat, walk out the door, and find himself upon an unfortunate hiker. But Bella needed him most. Even Esme and Carlisle had beckoned him to go and feed, he had refused.

Upon hearing themselves beg for Aro to feed, Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind going out and feeding themselves, but they didn't entirely trust the area around them. What if the wolves knew? If they had left to go feed, their home would surely be surrounded and attacked, killing everyone in the house.

Even Bella had her doubts.

If Jacob ever discovered what Aro had done, he would be completely going off the wall. It was fact.

She could imagine his anger, burning hotly, snarling and snapping at Aro. Even worse… if he found out that she was married. Married to a vampire. That she was going to die, possibly. It would tear him apart.

Worse than that, is that she was pregnant.

That would tear him apart.

While Alice would sit down on a couch and glimpse into the future of the Volturi, Aro had stolen into the bedroom to look at Bella, and see if she were awake. Now he sat in the kitchen, worrying.

What if this was a disease?

The worry had started a few hours before, when it was 1:00 in the afternoon and she was still not awake. She was suppose to be up hours ago. Now, he couldn't rid himself of the fear. What if it was that _thing_ in her stomach, preventing her from waking up when she should be.

No matter how much Aro tried to dismiss it, it didn't help. She was becoming more pale and more thin. The blood supply was going, fast.

He tapped his fingers on the table.

His eyes twitched.

Beyond her poor physic, he got nothing else from her.

There was no words, gentle or harsh, that told him he shouldn't worry.

But what if he was over-exaggerating?

Perhaps, Bella had been right about the fetus.

What if it is just a mere child?

Not the monsters that he and his coven had dealt with in the Southern Vampire Wars.

He sighed wearily, and fingered the handle of a coffee cup. There was no positive answer.

"So how did it all happen?"

His gaze turned to Esme.

"Perhaps Biology explains how. Love explains why," he answered.

The kind woman smiled, taking a seat.

"You really do love her."

"More than I do to my own coven."

She blinked, "Yea? Then what about all those times you were power-hungry? You would've done anything to manipulate Edward, Alice, and Jasper to your coven…" she paused," Anything."

He glared.

"I've changed," he paused," It was if… she..." he glanced up at the roof, thinking about Bella's room.

Pulled the devil out of him? Esme thought.

"So what happened? Whatever happened to having rules all over the world? You had it all back in Volterra…" Esme frowned," The coven. Power. All you needed were my kids."

"That had been priority number one. Yes, I would've done anything to have your children join my coven," he snickered.

The memories pressed back.

"I would've killed. Tortured. Blackmailed. Anything to make myself even more powerful that I had been before," he stood up, walking.

"I would've ordered all my guards to attack! To destroy! Slice and kill anything to get what I wanted…" he paced," It had taken over a thousand years to accomplish what I have now."

"My hands have killed. They've torn apart lives. I enjoyed it. It was as pleasurable as having my first few months of bloodlust when I was first turned…"

He paced more faster, looking in every direction.

"It was my life… It was my work. It was all I knew. It was who I was… It's who I still am!"

He threw his arms up," I still want it. I want it all."

He ran his hands over his face, blinking, and then turning towards Esme, whom had kept a calm and collected posture.

The tenseness of his arms were gone, becoming loose.

His shoulders fell.

The air of all his words before had disappeared.

"Then she came, didn't she…? " he whispered in a calm voice," Her face as well as her eyes hot, burning like the beauty of the moon, but just as warm as the sun…"

Aro stared into nothing, getting lost in all those memories he had with his Isabella that was nothing compared with his ex-wife.

"She was the person who, despite our separate places, despite our separate lives, would love…" his eyelids fell," Love everything with an intensity… one man would dream once in a lifetime."

He leaned against the table. Her smile continued to grow bigger, urging him on to tell her more.

"She gave me those small signs. When we sit together, she always enjoyed my hand being placed on her knee…"

Esme sensed a feeling and got up from her chair. Placing a hand on his shoulder. It was mutual.

"If placed in one room with other women of either mortal or immortality… she would find me kissing her. Unaware of her exquisite power beyond all the others. Exciting me. Nothing compares. No one compares."

That answer was definite.

He answered with such a strong voice, that it made Esme shiver.

Fiercely, he loved her.

"I have abandoned my throne. My wife, Sulpicia, destroyed. My brothers are no longer brothers…" he growled," Now, I am already sad... I see my future now. My wife will be dead soon."

Esme gripped his shoulder.

"There is no… absolutely no chance that I will even love…the 'thing'…after it kills it's mother. What must I do then?"

Esme pulled his gaze to her.

"Here's another question: What are you going to do when Caius and Marcus come?"

He snarled.

"I am the Leader of the Volturi. After all my years of being with them- They go and do this! Stab me in the back!"

He looked away.

"If any chance… I'll kill them myself."

"The wolves?" she asked next.

"With any luck, we'll settle it peacefully… We had worked together once, but I am not positive that honest line has lasted this long…" he looked at her," Yes, I know, dear Esme, that Isabella and I have many, many enemies," he placed his hand over hers," I am eternally grateful for what you've done for the both of us."

He smiled.

Carlisle came in along with Alice, holding a bag of blood in his hands. Esme smiled at her husband, but grimaced at the bag.

"Carlisle," Aro addressed," What is it?"

"Aro, this is the last bag we have. Bella is growing more weak. Her body along with the Fetus demands more blood."

"It's been weeks, and we're starving," Alice swallowed," But, I saw the plans of the Volturi."

Everyone looked at her.

"They're coming…" she paused," With everyone. They'll be here in 1 week."

"We won't be able to defend ourselves with our numbers…"

"Send an SOS, Carlisle. I am sure the other covens would come."

"They have to, don't they? They'll be witnesses to the birthing of an immortal child."

"We're not sure. But all we can do now is hope."

"Going up against the Volturi? It'll take a miracle."

"Carlisle, can you predict when Bella will give birth?"

Carlisle sighed.

"It all depends on her body. It can give out any time. Don't worry, she's number one on my list. But I have to feed my family."

"Go out? What about her- Nevermind, I will do it myself. Where is the nearest Hospital in Forks?" Aro grabbed his coat, stealing out the door.

"What are you going to do?"

Aro stopped, looked up at the window, and swallowed.

"I'm going to feed myself. Then I'm going to the blood bank and I'm taking all I can. Bella's thirsty. So am I. My child is thirsty, so I'm going to do something about it."

His heels kicked off the ground, propelling him forward through the forest, past the river, onto the highway, and into the town of Forks. The rainstorms were gone, for now.

The forest, now lush. It was late, nearly past midnight, and less people walked about. Although, there was more police cars, strolling around street corners, like a shark around a reef.

His teeth grinded. Speeding off to the top of a building, Aro looked upon the streets, spotting a man walking his dog.

How lovely, but unfortunate. He paused, pressing his lips together, suddenly telling himself; You're ready. Time had taken minutes and turned them to seconds when he had drained the life out of the man.

The dog barked, yelped, and ran off. It's leash tagging along. It seemed he drank the man in two swallows, then dropped his body in a large green garbage truck. The fire then ceased in his body, turning into cooling laps of relaxation. His body felt more stronger and more energized.

But one body of a human couldn't do it. So, he pounced upon a woman, turning and holding her head, then his teeth sunk deep into her neck.

Once again, he disposed of the body. Suddenly, a police car were pulling up the street, so he pounced up into the air and back into the darkness. He wiped his mouth, licked his lips and watched the police car go.

Now, back to his Bella.

Aro had walked into a phone booth, researched the hospitals in town, and tracked them down. To be precisely right, he tracked all of them down. Aware of their security cameras, he made himself invisible in the darkness. Breaking glass, tearing off lock bolts, and taking all the blood he could.

Damn, he thought, he would think that he would bring a bag. Instead, he took off his coat and wrapped the blood bags together, tying the sleeves together. He swept out of the window and back onto the roofs of the town shops.

On to another hospital, he went into the janitor's closet, swiped trash bags, and shoved as many blood bags as he could into them all. Then onto another hospital, he found himself walking to the maternal clinic. No one was there.

Instead, he saw something he did not think he would.

He stood in the hallway, looking into another room through a glass window, and upon the little bodies of babies. All of them smelled fresh, wiggling around in their little cots, whimpering, eyes closed, and snuggling for the warmth of their blankets. Their skin looked like marble, looking almost purple.

He leaned against the window on his arm, and looked at the little labels of their names. Perhaps, on some night, that he and Bella would discuss baby names or any other basic infant information. So this is what it felt like. He felt the responsibility of it all. He imagined that it would be this…scary. But it felt good.

"Isabella…"

Perhaps, it should've been simpler, in another world. A normal pregnancy. To have Bella checked into a hospital, going into a deep labor, nurses rushing to help her, putting her in a wheelchair and into her own room. He would be jogging, keeping up, always being at her side. She would be gasping and holding his hand, comforting her that it would be alright.

All her family would be waiting outside in the halls, anxious with fingers weaved together. He could actually meet her mother officially, and be in a more healthy relationship with her family. Somebody would be holding a video camera and recording the whole thing, preferably him.

"Isabella…"

Aro looked at the clock. His speed doubled when he realized how long he had been gone. Rushing to his bride, Aro caught scent of a peculiar kind.

Shrugging it off, Aro opened the door to the Cullens. No one was in the living room. Some of them were hunting, possibly. He tossed the wrap of his jacket on the kitchen counter, spreading the bags out, counting them.

29 bags.

It wasn't all too bad, but it wasn't nothing. He prepared a cup of blood and made his way to the second floor.

"NO! DON'T!" screamed Bella.

The door, along with Aro, were pushed down, slamming his frame against the floor. Splinters of wood flew. He shoved off! The wall cracked. Both fighters jumped up, swiping at eachother. Dishes were smashed! Going for the arms, the legs, and then for the head. He ducked down! A kick to the stomach. He soared, splashing through the window. Falling into the pool. The attacker followed.

A summer chair was crushed on the back of his neck, while the other grabbed his legs and thrusted him into the shed, breaking the flower pots. They ran at eachother like road runners. Feathers flying and kicking and scratching at their skin, trying to make the other feel intense pain.

Both of them snarled, while Carlisle swooped in to hold back Aro with both arms around his waist and Emmet pulled the attacker off with his neck, holding him in a headlock. Carlisle restrained Aro, digging his heels into the gravel, tugging him towards the house again. Esme came down the stairs, crying a tearless sob. Aro finally calmed down to look upon his attacker.

"Stop it! STOP!" Esme pleaded," We didn't know any of this was possible-"

"If we do something now, it'll only hurt Bella-"

"We don't have enough time-"

"The Volturi will be here by then! Half of us are going to die-"

"Not if we stop this! Now! We can still rally together-"

"That could take days-"

"GET OFF ME! You're killing her! If she dies, I'm going to KILL you!"

Emmet restrained the attacker.

"Maybe the other covens won't listen to us-"

"But they'll listen to Aro!"

"The world's going to shit! And you think that-"

"HUSH! You're the one that messed all of this up!"

"You've killed her already…!"

"I-I… B-Bella wants to hold on as long as she can-" Aro stuttered.

"The rest of the wolves are going to be here! They'll find out what's going on!"

"It's not going to happen!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you just stayed in Volterra! She would still be alive. She wouldn't have been infected by your DOING!" shouted Edward, his body quivering,

"Edward, this…wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave. IF you had stayed, she would not be with Aro. You decided this-"

"To hell with what I've done! This is a plot. I know it is. Aro just wants me and Alice and Jasper…." Edward shouted, unconvincingly," You don't love her."

Everyone's gaze fell to the floor, then up to the second story floor where she still was. They all knew that she was trying to listen to their conversation. The Cullens knew that they should be happy to see their son return, but his anger was too much to ignore. It was a very sad reunion.

His jaw shivered.

Edward turned savage. His rage bubbling.

"You don't love her…" he mumbled," You can't love her. S-She loves me."

"This is not the homecoming you were expecting…" Aro squeezed the water from his hair," But she does love me. I love her."

"I-It's not possible."

Alice looked at her brother.

"Edward, it's true."

"QUIET!"

"They're married."

"N-NO!" Edward stumbled against Emmet and the wall," She belongs t-to me…"

Emmet pressed his lips together, feeling pity for the his brother, hearing the news he never wanted to know in a million years.

"She loves me…" he whispered, weakly.

Aro made his no-nonsense approach to the teenage vampire, kneeling down to him to make a precise eye contact. It was a grossing sensation, to have golden pupils look up to the red pupils of another. It was another wordless and intense communication, but more exciting, since both men loved the same girl.

Emmet released his hold on Edward.

His arms fell to his side, fingers touching the ground. Grazing the floor. Now he was kneeled down, infront of the vampire lord, already reading his thoughts, looking back to the days where Aro and Bella were happy.

It was true. He looked through them all. To the moments were Bella's eyes never thought about him, again.

Aro glared.

"She loves me…"he began slowly," She did love you, once. Long ago… Perhaps she did love you more than me, but all that had changed when I decided to come to her hometown. You were gone. You left her all alone. She was…quite…dead. Like me, we both were lost, waiting for some epiphany to happen along the likes of some happiness. It did…" Aro grinned," We fell in love. We were slaves to our own passion. Thoughtless to all the other things and people whom existed around us. Our non-guilty pleasure had us believe we were meant to be, and with that blessing from Fate, we had survived Victoria…" he hissed," Survived the army of newborns. We ran into the night, with wolves, and to the ocean. Where we had separated. Then reunited again in another country. With another touch and kiss… She agreed to marry me… Fly off to my home… There, she was my wife. I, her husband."

Aro pushed on his knees, standing up over the teenager.

"Enough! It is no one's fault, tonight," he glanced at everyone else," This is not about you _or_ me. This is about me _and_ her and all of us. You will do well to stay out of my way, sir Edward. Since I know you still love her…," he shut his eyes," I will grant you permission to…see her. But only if she does agree to see you, first."

Slowly, as if walking in water, everyone descended back into the house, sitting themselves on the cushions in the living room. The silence was still unbearable. Glancing to the two men who walked upstairs and into Bella's room, where she laid on a bed, looking up into the eyes of Edward.

Her hand was placed on her stomach and the other was cushioned behind her head. Aro looked towards his wife. She nodded. He closed the door slowly, stepping downstairs, and into the walls of the forest, feeling both grim and lost.

What if she still loved him?

More than anything?

With one touch, Aro could see all the kisses Bella and Edward exchanged, looking both wonderful and heated. It made her dizzy. To the first meet in Biology class, their awkward introduction, him saving her from the men in the street, and to the rescue from James and Jasper. To her birthday.

The dance.

Flightless Bird, American Dream.

Jacob, and the wolves.

Edward and Bella dancing at their Junior Prom, under lights, and talking. He saw everything. All things. Edward's thoughts about Bella were long and quite romantic, and all the passion he held for her. He wanted her so bad.

Suddenly, Aro felt a strong guitar string pluck of jealousy booming in his stomach, getting stronger and harder. Having the feeling becoming worse, he excused himself out of the house and into the small garden, to only think about all the ways he could woo Bella.

To still have and hold her. It wasn't as if she wasn't his wife anymore, it's just that he was worried that she might still love Edward with a stronger passion than she did for him. There was an understanding that she could still love him, but what if she still wanted to be with him?

"She wouldn't…" he mumbled," She couldn't… She did love him. She did. That was a long time ago. She wouldn't go back to him. She wouldn't."

He paced, hugging his shoulders.

"She loves me. She loves me. She loves me now…" he assured himself.

It didn't help. It was frightening. He had to admit it to himself, it was very frightening.

"What if she doesn't love me anymore?" he whispered to himself.

"I know the feeling, parasite," commented Jacob.

Aro glanced at the teenage werewolf who was leaning against a tree with arms folded. It was more terrifying than going up against a werewolf in Europe, it was more terrifying than trying to tell himself that everything's going to go fine. The fear wouldn't leave him alone. It just wouldn't go away, it was stuck in his throat.

"It's…awful… it's terrifying…" Aro sat down on a log.

"Same thing happened to me," Jacob chuckled," You think you know a person."

"Oh, yes?"

"Yep. I loved her. Part of her loved me back, but then she chose …_him_…"

"What is your story?"

"My story…" Jake sighed," Me and Bella knew eachother ever since we were kids. She was my best friend. She moved away. Came back. She met him in school, got hooked up, and then I fell in love with her when he left her behind…"

"He left her? Twice?" Aro gasped.

Was Edward that stupid! Aro couldn't believe this! Was this time repeating itself all over again? But instead with Jacob, it was happening to him? It couldn't be. She wouldn't be that… confused… between the three of them.

"Yea, I think it was right after her birthday. He broke up with her and she couldn't handle it and then… she came to me. She actually… began to heal… and she was becoming happy…" Jacob kneeled down," Then… another thing lead to another… and then she went running back to him, leaving me and everything else behind… Even her father… It was…bad."

Bella left her father for him, too. He helped her heal when she was all alone! She was happy. Perhaps time was repeating itself. She was about to kill two birds with one stone. This was becoming terrifying! So terrifying that Aro began to shake, holding his shoulders tighter.

What if she did go running back to him! Damn him! That bastard was still in love with Bella, his wife for goodness sake! Things had changed. His life was suppose to get better. Edward had this intense power over her that he'll never understand.

But she was his wife.

A moment without her, left him love starved.

"By the way… I'm here with bad news…" Jacob got up," The wolves are coming. You're all the enemy, so you better get your shit together. They know that you're still here and that… you've killed Bella."

"What! She's not dead!"

"She will be. Since Edward's told me that you've infected her with that bloodsucking blood demon…"

Aro closed his eyes," You knew all this time."

Jacob chuckled.

"I hate all you parasites… I hate Edward even more, but… I still love Bella. I don't care if we fought against Victoria together, you're still the enemy. I'm not Alpha, and Sam is, so you will all be slaughtered. While in the mean time, your filthy coven is coming to town soon. I wish you could leave… you've brought all of this upon us!" Jacob snapped," But I'll do anything to keep her safe."

"That, mutt, is my job. She's safe with me. She's mine-"

"She won't be for long. She'll be dead, and it will be for nothing. I loved her, he loved her and she loved him back. She didn't love him, or me, and now she loves you. It'll all gone to hell. Now… once she's dead… I'll be coming after you."

Aro nodded.

"Understood. But that won't happen. As for her death…" Aro paused," Then it will all have been for nothing…"

"A corpse about to kill another half-a-corpse…" Jacob growled.

Aro stepped forward.

"Shut that mouth-"

"She's dying! What did you expect! If she dies, everyone will be going after you. You'll be all alone, won't you? Your coven: gone. The Cullens: they'll hate you. The wolves: We'll hunt you."

"But I'll have him…" Aro hissed.

"Who?"

"Him… or her…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"My child…" Aro whispered," I won't be all alone then, pup… You may hate me and the world, but I am still grateful that you'll help Bella."

"The Treaty applies to all humans, including her… Get out of my way, I want to see her…"

"A word of caution: You won't like what you see."


	22. Life and Death

Chapter 22:

Up in the higher rooms of the house, all Aro could hear was Bella crying. The young wolf wasn't with Bella, but it was someone more penetrating than him. Edward was with her. Talking. But it wasn't exactly talking. It was more like the whimpers of a dog sitting on its hind legs with its paws in the air. Begging. Pleading. Imploring. Beseeching.

He wants her back.

Will this madness ever stop?

The entire household was absolutely mute. Either the other vampires were researching immortal children or watching out the windows for the wolves surrounding all of them. All of them were busying themselves with different chores, even for Rosalie who yielded to Bella's every request.

Edward was still trying to persuade Bella to come back to him, but that made Bella cry even more than she already was. Aro could hear every sob and sniff. He could see her face now. Tears running down. Her hands wiping and hiding her face from Edward's view, trying to control herself. Even then, he could barely control himself. That teenage vampire lost his chance.

He will never have another.

Even from sitting upon a couch, Aro could hear little details in their conversation, but didn't trouble himself too much to totally eavesdrop.

Upstairs, Edward didn't do anything more to hold Bella's hand. Giving up, he sat back with his eyes on her belly, staring hungrily at some grim thought that made him want to snap his own neck to the side so he could have a shoulder to lean on.

"There's nothing you can do. What's done is done."

"No. There's nothing I can do to stop this."

"I don't want you to stop this. This is all on me."

"What now? An immortal child for you both? You want to people the world with vampires?"

"It's not what you think. You're wrong about all of this. I can feel him."

"Already, your body can tell you what sex the fetus is?"

"Supposedly, yes. It's like a miracle or something."

"I don't believe that, Bella."

"It was my decision."

"Was it? Or did he manipulate you?"

"No."

"I can read his mind. There are _right_ and there are _wrong_ in a pers-"

"Nothing we did was wrong. You know that. He knows that. I know that. Everyone knows it."

"Haunted by him. Or you were hunted by him. Doesn't matter. I can not do anything to stop it. You are destroyed by him."

"Don't see it like that."

"Well, I have no other way to see it."

"Would you stop? I'm tired of this. We're together. That's all. You and I aren't anymore. It's as sim-"

"NO! It's not simple. You loved me, once, remember? The dance? Our kiss? Our Claire de Lune in the woods? Together. The two of us…"

"Two of us? I don't remember the last time we were together… I can't remember a moment when you wanted me as much as I wanted you. I can't remember anything about you and me… I just… I can't…" she paused," Y-You left me…"

The words sunk in.

She continued," You left me. For what? I don't know. You were never suppose to leave me. You promised. Didn't you know how much I loved you? I loved you more than anything. There was nothing for me when you left. But, as far as I know, you keep breaking your promise."

"I can't- I have no answer for that."

"Really? You leave me? With no explanation why?"

"Do you love me?" he swooped in.

She blinked hard," What?"

"Do you still love me?"

She pressed her lips together until they were white. She couldn't deny the fact of his jubilant power over her.

"Yeeesssss," she whispered.

Edward slipped forward, holding her hands. Rising with hope.

"Come with me, right now," he pulled her hands with a tug," We can get out of here. There doesn't have to be a reason. We can just go. You and me. Right now. P-Please… Let's just go."

"Edward… I love you…" she breathed," I loved you…"

He kissed her palm. His lips stayed there, feeling her warm temperature against his cool lips.

"I love Aro, too…"

He titled his head upward.

Meeting her eyes with such contact that it might've been known as two pairs of magnets clicking together with such force that it sent sparks.

She was honest.

"He came… after me in the snow… and he helped me and he saved me. It couldn't have been real, because he was so good to me. He was perfect. He became my everything. At first, I thought it wasn't real. But it was. He was the only vampire left in my life then. He loves me."

"Bella…"

"I fell in love with him-"

"Bella."

"He fell in love with me. I agreed to marry him."

She showed him the ring on her finger, dazzling in the light.

"We love eachother."

"Bella, please."

"There's no turning back, Edward."

"Forget the ring… I still want you… Why won't you come back to me? I want you to take me back, please."

She huffed.

"I'm… not a temple you can worship to. I'm just… Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. I'm just a person. Not anything more. I've always been Bella. Even when this is over. You haven't even answered me. Why did you leave?"

"I could make up many excuses… But that wouldn't be anywhere near the truth. It was for your safety."

She scoffed.

"Stupid. That's stupid. I sacrificed my safety to be with you. James. Victoria. The army. I gave up my sanity for you. There were so many sacrifices that I made for you. Doesn't that tell you everything?"

Edward pushed her answer aside.

"J-Just come back to me. I love you. Can't live without you."

"You want too much, Edward. I do love you, but this time," Bella paused, hanging to the moment of truth," I love Aro more."

Like a thorn to the forehead, Edward was fully penetrated by her words. He let go of her hands, shrinking back into his chair. Running a hand through his tousled hair, he began to shake his head.

"I'm condemned to him forever…"

"No."

"We had a honeymoon-"

"No."

"I'm pregnant now-"

"NO!" Edward yelled standing up and flipping a table over.

She didn't flinch.

"He's going to change me when this is over," Bella sobbed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Your… not…doing… this… to… me. You're not going to do this to me…" He punched a hole in the wall," You can't do this to me."

Aro and Carlisle came running through the door to hold Edward back from his fit of rage. Emmet and Jasper came in, carefully escorting Edward out of the door. Aro swiftly came to Bella's side, holding her hand. He kissed her tears away, petting her belly and rubbing her back.

"Are you alright, my love?"

"Everything is just so messed up," she mumbled," The coven is coming. The wolves are already here. Everything's losing control."

"Did he kiss you?" he suddenly asked. Bella did not hesitate to answer.

"He kissed my hand. That's all."

"I believe you."

There was another voice to that sentence.

"What is it?"

There was no denying the jealousy.

Aro sighed," Did you want him to kiss your lips?"

"Please. Not you, too."

"Please. Bella, answer me, my love…"

She sighed," No. It was only my hand. It was nice."

He snorted, taking her hands, and rubbing her belly.

"_Nice_ is not enough. I shall state this in another way: You deserve much better than _nice_."

"Aro…"

"A kiss on anyone's lips should be known as…amazing…breathtaking… and beautiful. I believe you know the question I am ready to ask."

"The answer is yes. You're my husband. You're the only one who can kiss me."

"Once this is over, I will truly show you so many things that are far more than nice, so beautiful and lovely it'd spin your head, my love."

More tears ran down. He seated himself next to her, holding her gently against his chest. In all truth, it was terrifying. The world seemed to be determined to destroy the both of them. Their friends and allies were dwindling in numbers, and if all of them should lose hope, then what? Then what happens?

Doom? Rebirth in death? Opening his mind to all the different possibilities, Aro could feel himself grow even more determined than he was. It was the triumphantly joyful feeling of protectiveness, love, honor, loyalty, and courage. A coven was important, but it was nowhere near the level of importance than Isabella and his child.

"I am scared, too, Bella…" he whispered, rocking her," But not because of death."

"Aro," she whispered, kissing his lips.

He kissed back.

"So what? The world is freezing over from hell. Perhaps it is for the better."

"You make no sense," she smiled.

"Let it all go mad with insanity…" he wiped her tears.

She sniffed," Hm."

Gently, he placed her head on his chest.

"Wolves are coming, but I will absolutely defend you at any cost. My coven is coming in a few days, but they are dead to me, nothing is more vital to me than you, my sweet."

"I could help, when-"

"You leave everything to me…"

"For all of us," she looked around," I'm still scared about what's going to happen if this doesn't-"

"You have been in this organized society for too long. A human world. Soon you are to be a vampire. Not just any vampire, but my vampire bride. Yes, I come from a coven who holds up the laws of vampires across this earth," he smiled, nuzzling her," But in our little situation. Perhaps, for the time being, the laws are vanquished for now."

"Sounds dangerous," Bella scooted onto his lap," Anything goes?"

"Anything," he stood up to fetch her another cup of blood.

"Then you must really love me," she said, taking the straw and taking a sip.

"Of course."

"To_ lose control_ for a human?"

"Yes, _my love_."

"I love you," she kissed him.

It was one of those kisses which was inspired by the energy of agreement, it was inspired by the feeling of adventure and danger. Once again her _trouble magnet_ reputation brought her more than she had bargained for. His hands held her gently, touching her arms which traveled down to the top of her belly. She was ready for this, ready for whatever danger that loomed beyond the forest and the ocean. Soon after, nothing was heard except for her heated moans. He had placed his hands on top of her belly, he gasped and withdrew.

"What is it?"

Aro stared, blinking, and petrified.

She curled her toes. Did she do something?

"Who was _that_?"

"Who was who?"

Suddenly, Alice came running into the room with a bag of blood and cups. Her hands were snatching up blankets and pillows. Bouncing like a bunny! She turned on her heel and touched Aro on his temple. For a moment, they stood there like statues. His eyes suddenly seemed to dilate.

"The wolves."

"What is it?" Bella snatched his hand in hers.

"They're coming tonight."

"Tonight!"

"Come on! We have to go!" Alice squeezed the blood into the cup and placed it on the table.

"Aro! No! NO! Stay with me."

She clutched to his sleeve, ready to fall off the chair.

"My love, as much as I wish to stay by your side. I can not." He placed her back comfortably back on the couch.

"You can't-"

He kissed her," _I love you, Bella_. I will return, I promise."

"I have to call Carlisle and Esme. Emmet is the backbone of our family."

"She can't be here, alone."

"But we need all the help we can get."

"There is no other way?"

"Not that I can see. Carlisle and Esme still have to hunt."

"Where are they?"

"Hunting. They were starving. T-They went to go get more food and-"

Jacob came running in," I gave Carlisle and Esme enough time to cross the river. Emmet and Rosalie went with them. They should be ok."

Aro smiled," Thank you."

"But the wolves are still coming. Sam's lost the element of surprise, but since we're down in numbers, he's not holding back."

"_Wolves_. Is there a more peaceful way to resolve this!" Aro yelled.

Jacob growled," You're about to kill a girl that I love and you think there will be no consequences!"

"Aro, please, stay with me!"

Alice and Aro both looked out into the window. Eyes focused. Senses detecting any movement within their boundaries. Alice lowered her head as a lioness would to hide the top of her head in the bushes. Like cobras, their heads moved from side to side, listening with their ears. Their hearing picking up the sounds even a bluebird would not even detect. So they were using sight.

"_I know you are there_," Aro whispered, his eyes moving from bush to bush.

Then he saw them.

Big cat eyes. The color of green, glinting in the moonlight.

The eyes of the wolves moved in the darkness. Despite being the pitch black, they were easily in sight. Through a humans eyes, the wolves were invisible. In Aro's eyes, the wolves were spectacularly terrifying. Their bodies outlined in the moonlight as their eyes grew bigger, and their mouths huffed big puffs of hot air.

"Bella? What's wrong? Bella?"

"My love?" Aro turned around, to see Bella clutching the cup of blood.

Her hand ripped the cup in half, blotting the carpet with blood, sending pieces of white foam into the air.

"What is it?" Alice hopped infront of her.

Without a warning, she vomited a fountain of blood.

As this was happening, Edward stood infront of the house looking out into the glowing moonlight. Jasper had joined him, easily feeling the hot and angry emotions of the wolves forming a line, ready to attack. The corners of Jaspers eyes twitched, as the emotions of hate and fury and disgust came rushing towards him like bee stings. Edward dropped his coat. Jasper took off his watch, tossing it.

"Yes, I know. I can smell her blood, too."

"It's already begun. We have to buy her enough time to live," Jasper replied, referring to Bella's sudden labor.

"She won't make it. Aro knows it. He'll lose her," Edward grimaced," I'll lose her."

"I know. Your feelings are equal to the wolves…"

"Oh, are they?"

"Not exactly. You're… mourning, but you're happy. You're happy that she'll be happy."

Edward turned towards him," Sad but happy. Does that make any sense?"

Jasper grinned," Absolutely not."

"I won't let them hurt my family…"

"Neither will I let you hurt mine," Jacob came running next to them.

The vampires knew what he was talking about.

"We're just going to defend, Jacob. Not destroy Sam or the others."

"We're not going to kill anyone tonight. No matter how much difference there is between all of us. No one's going to die. _No one_."

Jacob scowled," I always thought it was you who was going to destroy her. But, I guess, you _proved me wrong_."

The three men stood in their places, as the wolves ran in a charge! Mouths open and teeth bared! Seth and Leah came dashing from the side to tackle down their brothers, tearing, and biting fur. The vampires kicked up into the air, crushing and slamming into the bodies of the giant animals.

But clearly outnumbered, their defenses fell quickly, to the mercy of the wolves. Jasper could feel his skin about to burst into diamonds as three wolves held his body, ready to dislocate him in every possible way.

It was a 5 second Chess match. One opponent moved to another place, moving another, and moving another. A vampire moved, a werewolf moved, and a werewolf moved then a vampire would move. Carlisle and Esme joined in, tearing and dashing from side to side like jumping Chickadees on a hot plate.

But then, something caught Jacob's attention, pulling him away from the battle. It was his sixth sense telling him to go and see what was there. He found himself up the stairs and into Bella's room. Where she screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed.

Rosalie had cut through her stomach, opening the skin to the womb, and to the small blubber skin of the baby. She tugged out the needle which held Aro's venom. The lights gleamed into Bella's eyes, blinding her, and she tossed her head from side to side. Another scream.

Her chair rocked, loosening the nails on the floor, as she dug her nails onto the leather armrest. Another scream. Her lungs gasped for air, then gasped for air again as she prepared for the worst. Aro's fangs were tearing her stomach apart slowly and carefully, like peeling off the skin of a grape and going for the flesh inside.

"Bella, look at me! Just keep looking at me," Jacob ran to her side, holding her hand, barely able to stand.

"Get him out, NOW!"

Aro wiped his mouth.

Light sparked from the lamps, like the gates of heaven opening up, allowing her to take a glimpse. Then closing its gates because it wasn't her time. She could feel something happening to her. Something, like a heat wave sent flashes all over her body. The last image she saw in this bright light was Aro, holding an angel in his arms, wiggling around in its blanket. It was purple, perfect, and marble-like. Just like its father, she thought to herself.

Her eyelids closed themselves, as if she was falling into a deep sleep. No. She was wrong. The torture had began. Fire. Flames. Lava. Hot magma flowed into her body from her hands and legs and stomach, scorching every molecule and blood cell into explosions of excruciating pain covered in sparks given from the kiss of death.

"Bella? Bella?"

In Aro's view, his wife did not move, she did not speak, and she did not even smile as the delivery was successful.

"My love? Bella? Bella!"

"Wake up. Wake up!"

"Jacob, take the child," Aro gave him the baby.

Jacob grimaced in disgust, retreating quickly from the room. Rosalie quickly followed behind him, softly taking the infant from his arms. She took cover in the living room, sitting infront of the fire. Appropriately wrapping the blanket around the little body and holding it as gently as she could.

It was a girl.

For as many years as she lived as a vampire, she took on the reflection of a cold and unhappy woman. That was because no one really knew what she wanted in life. It was a family, but most importantly, it was a baby. She wanted to be a mother. Her duty increased its danger, but no wolves were going to touch her.

"Hey," she whispered.

The little darling opened its eyes.

Edward, outside of the house, fighting the Alpha male, could not help but take a moment to grimace and read the baby's thoughts.

It was happy. He thought that the infant would take after its father, but he was wrong, the child was more like its mother. Strong, good, and pure. Then he halted. If the baby was born-

"Bella," Edward turned towards the house.

Many things were happening! Aro couldn't think straight. The wolves! The sparks and blood. The baby. His biological daughter. Bella. She still wasn't moving. He had bitten her arms and legs. Her neck! Twice! He switched all the lights on and moved them all over her, placing her in the light. Trying to detect any hint of movement or expression on her face. He wasn't a doctor, but his first thought was that she was dead.

"NO! You're not dead! You're not dead! P-Please!" he cried, pumping her chest, his hands scrambling to her face and then to her chest and then to her face.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! **WAKE UP**!"

Blood dripped off the table, staining his shoes, creating a large puddle around them both. The puddle of fresh blood stung his senses. It was too much blood. A human could only hold so much in its veins and body.

"Bella, my love… You're not leaving me… You can't do this to me… Come back!"

He walked in small circles. Twisting and turning, whipping his hair, until it untied and fell over his face. Transforming him into an angry animal, more insidious that ravenous wolves.

He paced until he could take no more. He crossed over to her, smacked a lamp out of his way, sending hot sparks onto the wall, crashing it to the ground, and shook her cot violently.

"Isabella! I love you! _Wake up_! I love you. _I love you_. No… Isabella… _My love_…" he fell to his hands and knees.

She was dead. Wolves howled. Blood dripped. Everything lost control, his love was dead and no more. The big cat eyes were in the darkness, but they were not the wolves, they were Marcus and Caius. Flash. They were gone. Shadows in the hallways moved like leaves on a tree, multiplying his suspicion that they were there. All along. His brothers watched her die.

Their ultimate wish came true. He was alone. Widowed, once again, to live with a daughter who would seen be dead as well. Even in death, she was beautiful. Isabella glowed like a white rose in moonlight. That's when it hit him. Like a bullet through a big wide book.

He was no stranger to death. Death always lived at his doorstep, tapping on his head like a knock-knock joke and he's afraid to hear the punch line. Placing himself at her side, he began to whisper a new lullaby. It wasn't a lullaby song like Claire du Lune, but it was something more.

He whispered," _Death_… be not proud… for some have called you… _mighty and dreadful_… for you are not so. For, I, who thinkst you overthrow… die not, _poor_ death. You can not kill me. Death, you are slave… to Fate, Chance, Kings, and desperate men… One short sleep past… My Isabella wakes _eternally_… and _Death_ shall be _no more_..."


	23. You and me

Chapter 23

Sitting upon the tree, on the largest bough, looking out towards the sunrise with a lovely stare... was enough to tell Aro that Bella was dead. Having wolves outside their door was not enough to scare Aro. The Volturi were near as well. Aro jumped from the tree, gliding downwards and thumped on the grass with a loud 'thud' and walking back to her room. Bella's room. His bride.

Much has happened.

The wolves were gone, because his daughter had been born. Unbeknownst to him, Jacob had imprinted on his lovely daughter and his wolven brothers had disappeared back into the woods, without another growl or howl. Bella was still on her bed cot, hands folded, legs limp and her hair unbrushed and colorless. But she was still as beautiful as she once was, she's still beautiful; even in death.

She was now wearing a blue dress, wrinkled and large on her small thin and fragile frame. She was still so thin, resembling a corpse; which didnt bother him at all. It was expected. He walked to Carlisle.

"She shouldn't be this still. The vemon was injected into her body. I am thinking that I have failed."

"It's the morphine. The vemon is working, it's only a matter of time. Give it only a few hours and she'll be just fine."

"A matter of time until what?"

Alice stood faithfully by Bella's side. Now that the baby was born, Alice finally had the gift of being able to see Bella's future, so she took her hand and kissed it gently before disappearing with Jasper out the window.

"How long?"

"The transformation will be complete on the third day. Or with some luck, on the second day."

"Its gives us enough time for the Volturi. My brothers who I've known for so long. It's... practically unbelievable how they would suddenly become my enemies."

"Aro..."

"Don't worry. I will give you everything I know."

"Is there anything that will make Caius change his mind?" Carlisle frowned.

"He is stubborn. But he is also power hungry. He loves no one but power. He fears no one but me. He hates no one but himself. There is one weakness I have discovered he has through our years together."

"And what would that be?"

"Perhaps Jacob could prove my point. His skills are a gift. He has power. Stamina. And much greater speed. He is our secret weapon," Aro smiled thinking about the young ferocious werewolf and his canine teeth and massive paws.

"Ah, I see... He was a fear of werewolves?"

"Yes. A long time ago, he almost lost a fight with one. But they were different werewolves. They were called the Children of the Moon. Fierce creatures."

"Jacob went to go talk with Sam and the others. He just came back with an update. We've got good news. Sam and the others now know the dangers of the Volturi and... apologetically and proudly... they would like to help you win this fight."

"For territory. Family. Honor. And for the life of my daughter. If I ever get a chance, I have to remind myself to thank them for such bravery. For such kindness. They are forgiven."

"Maybe I should've asked this question first. But," Carlisle gave a soft grin," Would you like to see your daughter?"

Rosalie grinned, holding the blue bundle in her arms. She grew to trust Aro, because she knew that he loved Bella more than anything. The small child still slept but then roused awake when her father picked her up and held her to his chest with arms that would practice cradling her every day. With arms that would protect her until the day that no danger existed, until the day she would hug him and tell him he could trust her to be out on her own.

In that moment, Aro made a vow that he would love her every day, he would love her with everything he had. She had those eyes that he couldn't possible comprehend to refuse if she should ask for anything, because she had her mothers eyes. Her tiny hand, a rolled fist, bounced around her face trying to decide whether to touch his paper smooth skin or suck on her hand. Either way, she was beautiful.

"My beautiful baby girl..." he whispered to her tiny face. "You are my little girl... My little angel. My daughter..."

"Renesmee," said Rosalie.

"Hm? Pardon?"

"The minute after she was born, Bella looked at her and said 'Renesmee' before she went under."

"Renesmee..."

"It was a combination of her mothers name and my mother."

From that moment on, Aro knew that he had a family. His daughter gazed into his eyes and he gazed into hers, the most beautifullest eyes a mother could give. It was almost amber, but had a magnificent glow with brown or green. His wife would wake up soon. Just the word 'Family' rolled off his tongue in the most smoothest fashion and it felt good to say it. It felt good to say that he had wife to love and a daughter to raise.

Carlisle smiled. He was happy that a long time friend had found happiness in such chaos. How chaos had grown into something beautiful. Carlisle knew what it meant to be tortured by such criminal acts of Fate and Nature, but then... flowers can still grow through the garbage.

"I have a family," Aro whispered to Rose," I have a is my daughter. I'm a father. How do I look?"

"Like a father. Scared shitless." She chuckled.

Perhaps it was true. This was so new to him. Throughout his years of experiene and knowledge, this was a major breakthrough. Renesmee seemed to detect his distress and placed her tiny palm on his cheek.

He closed his eyes.

And listened.

To every.

Single.

Word.

"I love you too, my Renesmee."

Aro grinned.

"Don't worry my love. Your mother is going to be just fine. You have absolutely nothing to worry about," he softly kissed her forehead and then lingered there," I won't let anyone hurt you."

Aro smiled, cradling her, being more gentle as she snuggled. She was tired. He settled down onto the couch. Rosalie grinned at 'Father and Daughter' time and left the room, but another person came into view.

This person sat down.

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

"She is," Aro replied as the young werewolf situated himself next to him on the couch, as the baby girl drifted off.

The King of the Volturi glanced at the werewolf and knew his good intentions about his daughter, Aro knew that Jacob imprinted on her. He could feel the attraction and the loving force between the two. He understood that when wolves choose a mate, it's for life. He was not educated about the laws of the wolves, but he knew that he could trust Jacob when it came to his only biological daughter.

"The werewolves are gone. And Bella should be waking up soon. But another threat is still out there."

"Yes. You have nothing to worry about. I will handle everything. I've known that my brothers can be... a little threatened. There's nothing to worry about."

"When she wakes up... will she be normal? Like, the way she once was... Carlisle said that there's a 50/50 percent chance." Jacob tightened his fists.

"I will be honest. Isabella may not be... as she once was when she was mortal. Not every vampire is the same after transformation."

"Does that include-"

"She will be thirsty for blood, yes Jacob. The hunger will be... fierce. But fortunately, I will be there to teach her how to hunt when she awakens. I can teach her how to control her thirst. I can teach her everything."

Aro looked again in his direction.

"Do not worry about Renesmee-"

"I'm not worried about her. Because I know she's good... she's everything a vampire shouldn't be. She's gentle. She's nothing like your kind. Isn't that right?" Jacob smiled at the sleeping baby.

Aro puffed with pride.

"Yes. Even as we read eachother's thoughts... she is pure. Gentle. Ethereal. Just like her mother. She is beautiful, inside and out. My brothers are wrong about my daughter. Caius believes that she is an Immortal Child, a bloodthirsty demon. But they are wrong. They have it all backwards. If only they can see it as I do..."

Jacob looked convinced and he completely agreed with him.

"If you could, Jacob..." Aro looked up," If you could make me a promise. One promise; that is. For my daughter. For me."

Sensing how serious he was, the young man straightend. It's so rare when a Vampire King would ask anything from a wolf.

"If anything should happen to me or my Isabella... If something should happen to the both of us, it would be a great honor if you-"

"Of course."

Jacob looked at the baby girl.

"I would do everything in my absolute power to keep her safe. I swear... on my very life that nothing will ever... ever... ever happen to her."

Aro kissed her forehead.

"It has been a very short time that I've been a father, but I am very sure that's what a Father loves to hear."

So it was approved.

Renesmee quickly caught the attention of everyone, especially Esme because she always wanted to be a Grandmother. Carlisle was also thrilled in becoming a Grandfather. Rosalie and Emmet went into HyperDrive and quickly became Super Aunt and Super Uncle. They went shopping for clothes and baby accessories and baby blankets and baby shoes and baby coats. Toys came in and out of the main door like Rush Hour. But they couldn't shop for long, because Aro warned them of his brothers whom were still hidden.

So they ordered stuff from the Internet.

Alice and Jasper would think of Gameplans on how to keep the baby girl entertained and educated with flash cards and Classical music and a 'food-healthy' breakfast, lunch, dinner, and supper. Sometimes a midnight snack. No doubt, she was still fed blood. But Aro wouldn't allow anyone to feed her human blood. It was animal blood; just for now until the mother would decide what to feed her child as well.

And besides Carlisle was experimenting with human good, giving her small portions to her in the morning and in the evening.

The baby girl quickly learned how to crawl for herself. She quickly learned how to control her powers with her father, practicing each day, especially when it would be time for her to sleep.

He never left her alone.

When she would crawl off his lap, crawl around a couch and hide, he would quickly follow her. Then when she would crawl out of his arms again and hide behind the window curtains, Aro would quickly tease her and open the curtains. Then when she would crawl into the refrigerator (there's no exageration) she would literally crawl into the fridge and hide. He would find her, tease her, and laugh.

Then it would repeat.

Believe it or not, she quickly won the affections of some of the members of the wolf pack. Seth quickly became a big brother to her, playing Peek-A-Boo until she would laugh hysterically. He was the ultimate playmate.

Then there was his sister. Leah enjoyed watching thier playtime. But she was still cautious around the vampire child, but she knew that the child was not a threat. She was more of a distant aunt, watching over the child, but never interacting with her

Even Sam would visit the child, but never touch her or talk to her, because he knew that she was still a problem. He just never mentioned it to Aro. He wouldn't want another damn War. The feud between them had ended.

So, they all talked.

"Caius has a fear of werewolves. But unfortuneately the others are not so frightened as he is. So like puppets he will use them to his bidding."

"Yes. Aro also knows that he will use numbers against us."

"So we're proposing an S.O.S call to every vampire we can find. We make a call to Alaska. To our cousins. To our cousins in the South. England. We go North. East. West. Anywhere we can look and try to find everyone."

"Jane will be used after Caius has initiated the pawns. Like a game of chess at the breaking dawn on the 3rd day. Her powers are far more valuable. She will be used as the last resort. But her brother is far worse, with his black cloud of death."

"We may not have the numbers. But we will have the special gifts that are needed for a War like this."

"No one has ever gone up against the Volturi like this. Not in the past 1,500 years. They'll have the disadvantage of overconfidence. But we still have a few surprises in store. We have the advantage of a surprise attack."

"We have the gifts, yes. We have the wolves."

"And we have Renesmee."

Everyone suddenly turned to stare at Jacob. Everyone's opinion spun in a big circle around the room, but yes! What a statement! Some glanced at eachother and they agreed. He was right. Aro nodded.

"My daughter is living proof that I am the biological father. She will destroy the very purpose of why they are here. Why they have come here. This will change Vampire History. The Immortal Children are extinct, never to return again. But they are also making us believe that we have done injustice. In reality, they are guilty of a crime as well."

Everyone listened.

"Do any of you recall a girl. A young girl at the age of 16 or perhaps 17. She goes by the name of Bree Tanner? I thought not. So let me introduce our new guest. I found her after the battle with Victoria and the slaughter of the newborns. She has brought a guest of her own as well."

Now they remember! She was seen at the field when Victoria was still around. And walking up beside her was a young man. In a frantic way, she looked at everyone and to Aro, then looked at her friend. Sat down. Shy and frightened, she glanced at the table. The young man softly sat beside her with his head hanging down heavily on his shoulders, like he had the secret that could unwrap the universe. But his eyes told them that he was nervous too. Jasper, the kind host, easily settled thier fears and worries. Both vampires relaxed.

"This is Bree. Her friend's name is Fred. Now she tells me of a very interesting story about two very familiar people. One is Victoria. The other is Riley, the man on the Missing Posters. A long time ago when she was a soldier working for the damned red-haired demon and the easily manipulated love-struck man Riley, she discovered a secret. One day, in the woods, my Enforcers came into Washington and came to explain our little spat when Isabella had first first came to Volterra. They had actually communicated together. Without my knowing, Caius had known about the newborns all along and he intended to have me destroyed as well. It seems the newborns were unknowingly adobted by Caius. They were his army."

"So with that news, we can just all smack them into tomorrow when they get here, right?" Emmet punched his palm

"Not exactly. We're going to need a bigger army than the one we have."

"But it's all we got. If our family goes out there with nothing then we all die with nothing."

"No. Fighting is never in vain. Not for my family. We just need luck and eachother. It's all we need. Caius is coming with everything he's got. Marcus will rally as many vampires as he can with very special gifts. He will manipulate them against eachother to join thier Coven."

"But for now, we all need to feed. I know your thirsty. We haven't fed in awhile. Aro. Emmet. Rosalie. Esme."

Carlisle and his family quickly gathered to the window doors, looking into the wide open forest, and they began to roll up thier sleeves and take off thier shoes. Carlisle looked back and saw Aro. He still stood in his place, not bothering to feed with the others. Carlisle stepped back.

"Aro?"

"Go. I shall stay here."

"Alright."

"My daughter and I will stay as well."

"She could come with us if you want. Esme can show her the ropes."

"No. I want to teach her how to feed myself. It is not the time right now."

Aro took his daughter in his arms and began to walk to Isabella's room. Where Jacob stood, arms folded against his chest, and leaning against the door frame.

"But by the look on her face, she wants to see her mother."

Carlisle understood. It was family time. They could really use it, after all they had been through. And perhaps, with depressing thoughts, it would be thier last time together. Carlisle turned and followed his family.

Aro held his daughter in his arms and glanced to his bride and to Jacob. Isabella would want to see her daughter.

But he was very cautious, because he didn't know if Bella would be able to control herself after she was fully awaken. It was a huge risk, because she was much much much stronger than he was. Being a newborn came with enormous strength and incredible thirst. Almost like sticking a hot iron stud down your throat. But Aro knew that Bella could control herself around Jacob. He was confident.

Jacob tested Bella as she rose from her bed. And like so many scenes of Reuniting Love, it was beautiful.

At last everything was falling into place for their family.

Although, Bella did not like the news of Jacob imprinting on her daughter. Her fit of rage entertained him, because she was so protecting of her daughter. It was a "wolf thing" he repeated to her and he had no control over it. Maybe it was Fate that decided to tie Jacob and his daughter together in this unholy time, maybe it was for better or for worse.

Aro understood the young man, but Bella had to vent, eventually leading up to striking Seth. The argument came to a steaming halt. There was nothing to worry about truly. Jacob was a man of his word, a fine young man who fell in love with his baby. His daughter. 'How', he wondered, would it feel to have a werewolf as a son-in-law. That made him chuckle.

But still, it was all beautiful.

Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, his bride.

Yet again, there was another matter that had to be dealt with.

Her thirst.

She had her first hunt only yesterday, hearing and feeling the Life Force of the forrest, the croaking of a frog, the moving and working legs of an ant on its hill, the buzzing of a hornet's nest, and the hard click-clack of hooves. A doe.

A healthy and large doe with a big back-bone.

"Feel thier warmth," he told her while he held her hand," Listen to thier movement. Taste the sounds..."

"Yea..." she whispered.

Aro lowered her to the ground, keeping thier scent from the wind, and then the crawled forth closer to thier prey.

"Be silent..."

Isabella could feel it.

There was 5 of them.

She could hear 1 eating grass.

A baby was rubbing against its mother, and drinking milk.

Another was walking to the North, sniffing green moss against the feet of the trees. The grass curled up against the trunks into balls, compressing moist and delicious rain dew.

While another sniffed the dirt in search of a water source.

Opening her eyes, she was on her hands and knees.

"Feel the life in thier chests... the flow of blood..."

He instructed her.

"Smell them... Sense thier location... then make your move."

Aro watched her, he watched her learn quickly as she crawled forth and crouch down. The animal was absolutely oblivious to her and to him. Her legs and body coiled, ready to spring... and her throat breathed in and out, in and out, in and out. The smell, like perfume, brushed into her nostrils. Her thirst was like the breathing oven that ran her entire body, ready to roar and charge forth like a mean engine train.

Then... Aro paused.

"No..."

The scent filled his nose after it came flying and curling across the trees and the dirt with the wind. Isabella could smell it too.

A human.

But no-no.

"Isabella, my love, concentrate...! The scent is irresistable, I know, but you must fight it. Concentrate... Fight it... Isabella," Aro warned as she turned her head in the other direction," No!"

Abandoning the 'vegetarian meal' she DASHED to the belly of the mountain, her new muscles working overtime. Her hands created little craters like hoof prints, dashing faster and faster! The smell intensified. The human had scraped his skin against the mountain frame, almost fully penetrated the thin tissue of skin to the blood. Her legs propelled her upwards against the rock, but before she could climb more than 150 feet- Aro called after her.

"Isabella!

She turned back to him. Her husband. Both of them now clung to the arm of the mountain.

"Allow me to help you! Stop now before you allow the taste of blood to corrupt you entirely. After one taste, you cannot stop."

"I... I can stop..."

"Yes." He kissed her.

She pounced after seeing a rather large cougar spring.

Aro felt that it was his duty to teach her how to control herself around human blood, to instead push her towards the Veggie life style, even if he had been drinking human blood for all of his Immortal life. What he wanted to teach was the wonders and amazing bliss of drinking human blood, and how it could satisfy her completely. But still aware she respected the life of humans, since she used to be human only a few days ago, she was against feeding on them: he understood.

But what he also wanted was for her to teach him the Vegetarian life style of a vampire. Maybe it wouldn't be quite so... blissful. It wouldn't be so amazing. It wouldn't be satisfactory anymore. But if it was for his wife; then he would give it up.

But what they both wanted to know was: what kind of lifestyle would Nessy want?

Either way, they would support her.

And then the rest...is history.

Oh how still he loved her. Very much.

She would kiss him with a kiss that she would give no other man, but him.

But at the same time that everything was falling into place, everything was falling under darkness and war. Isabella told him about Alice's note. That his brothers will come when the snow sticks to the ground. All the warning signs. Everything that scared her. The safety of Renesmee was spell-binding.

So, she traveled to the city to meet a man by the name of Jenkins and soon she returned with passports. Jacob's and for his daughter. But how she returned home worried him. She looked troubled, but he reminded her to savor these moments. But with her monotone mood, even he was worried.

But Aro wanted the good times to last a bit longer. He wanted to hold his daughter while sitting in the sofa, telling her old vampire legends and fairy tale stories in her nursery room while Bella listened from afar while attending tomatoes and green mint leaf patches in the garden outside thier cottage. He wanted thier love making to last longer in thier bedroom against the heat of the fireplace- but this time, he held nothing back. His passion for her was- amazing! But he couldn't kiss her or hold her long enough without thinking that Caius might come in, setting both of them on fire in a pile of bodies.

It was like looking at thier 'happily ever after' behind a bullet-proof and vampire-proof glass, nothing could break through.

So, the morning of the next day came...

Slowly

Trembling by the sun rays of the second breaking dawn

In the morning, perhaps around mid-day, Aro and Isabella walked out to the long and wide snowy field. Walking side by side, infront of everyone they loved. Behind them were Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alistair, Benjamin, Stefan, Zafrina, and many others walking behind them, tall, short, red eyes, golden eyes, different backgrounds in both culture and language and diet.

They walked forward in an upwards march.

Aro held his wife's hand. Renesmee, much bigger than she was a month before, walked in between them. She grew several inches.

She resembled the looks of a 6 year old child.

"My love," he whispered to her.

His little girl looked up at him. With her mother's eyes.

"Stay here."

She clinged to her mother, while she watched her dad strode forth. Her father walked tall. Almost like the last stand; the last fight. Into the snowy wall of frost and snowflakes. Soon, the curtain of fog lifted, and beneath the weight of the atmosphere, they appeared. At first Renesmee thought they were giant Chess peices, sliding forth with such strength and fearlessness, gliding forth across the snow without creating little rooster tails of frost behind.

in a very strange way, they were still beautiful.

"Mom..." she whispered," Where's dad going?"

"He'll be right back, honey."

She looked up at Jacob and circled around her mom to cling to his left arm, his enormous muscle warming up to her touch while his furr shook, and she nuzzled against him. She watched as the ghosts emerged. Her dad stopped in the middle of the field as he watched his brothers come forth, stop thier deep and powerful stride, thier cloaks swayed back and forth, and then pulling back thier hoods.

Caius, was the most handsome vampire Renesmee had ever seen, his blonde hair, and deep dangerous red eyes, but she knew that he was a bad man... well... that's what mom said. But her dad still had faith that his brother still had that soft human half in him somewhere. Somewhere


	24. Forever and Ever

Chapter 24

(Author: Ok, let's face it… There is no way in hell that I can EVER compare to the AMAZING and most SHOCKING twisted ending to Twilight, so I'm not even going to try and compete with that. I hope you love the endinng. Read and Comment! Love u all!)

"When the demons are gone, they shall all be but ghost walkers in the forest."

"It's a metaphor."

"Yes, my love. It becomes us very much."

"The demons are gone…" the Queen inhaled," And then they become ghosts. They become memories. In the past, and they never come back again."

"Yes. It's our perfect ending."

She snaked her hand behind his neck and pulled him forward. He kissed her and lingered on her lips for as long as he could until she shifted away from his lap and turned back towards him with a playful smile.

"How long has it been?"

"Since when?" the King asked.

She smiled, "Since Edward came here."

"Oh, well… I suppose 13 years ago? Maybe he'll come back with Jesse."

The Queen smiled, "I miss her. Jacob says she's a sweet girl."

"I should hope so," he kissed her," Come. Renesmee calls. She wants us to see her and Jacob. They're waiting downstairs."

"Where is Marcus? I'm sure he'll be glad to see Hollis. He hasn't seen her in months. Did she say anything while she was in California?"

"No, but she came with Jacob. They're flight out of town is on Wednesday so we all have plenty of time for our reunion. Renesmee has something special planned for Hollis."

The King and Queen glided to their court room. It was a beautiful sunny day behind their doors where their family members and friends chatted with the other in a cloud of conversation. There were no signs of danger or evil; it was the feeling of love in the air. In the sun, they sparkled and sparkled against the white curtains hung high within the dome of their newly furnished and newly appointed home for all the family members. The King and Queen joined them, exchanging hugs and kisses. It was a nice change to their world. It was a new custom to kiss and hug royalty instead of keeping a distance and bowing to them and their unchallenged power. After the entire vampire world had blessed Isabella and Aro as their King and Queen, the rules were changed.

No more death.

No more pain.

No more suffering.

Isabella and Aro had moved back to Italy to establish these rules but they never called it their home anymore, both wife and husband moved to Forks. Back to their little cottage, to their home, where their daughter could start her life and cherish her (fast-paced) childhood and enjoy the world of wolves and the humans and vampires.

When 7 years had come, she was a full Immortal Vampire, and Jacob was there right beside her the whole way. They fell in love and had many adventures together out in the world. Her family was vastly wealthy, so they didn't have a problem traveling from state to state, from country to country, and from ocean to ocean. After Renesmee had grown tired of traveling and wished to have a stable home, Jacob romanced her with kisses and promises. When a total of 10 years had passed, he asked her to marry him. A wedding was assembled in the most formal fashion, with the help of Alice and Bella, and the union of wolf and vampire became official. Somewhere on the tropical islands of the East, on their honeymoon (just like her mother) the newly wedded wife became impregnated and gave birth to a living, breathing, beautiful miracle. Hollis.

All the while, Edward did not become a ghost again. He fought the pain of losing Bella, and accepted the truth. He did not mourn. Instead, he went out into the world himself and searched every corner for a slice of happiness. He spent months alone. He and Bella had worked out their differences and blessed each other with happiness and the good fortunes of Immortality. He let her go. And she let him go. It was like he had found the other half of his shadow and he had found the answer to all his problems. Edward had gone back to South America where he met a blossoming flower, a girl named Jesse. Their story had not been revealed, but soon their affection began to spark. The sparks developed into hot embers, which soon kindled into a romance of his own. Jesse was soon introduced into the family and she was loved and accepted.

You see, dear readers, everyone had a happy ending.

Except one, of course.

Bree Tanner; who never saw Fred again unfortunately, but she is living a comfortable life in the household of the Cullens and is continuing to learn how to control her thirst with the help of Jasper. And… as for Caius, he was sent to prison for his crimes against the King and the members of the Volturi for his mutiny and devious schemes. But was then released, 11 years later, and returned back to Italy where he is learning to cope with his temper with the support of his wife.

Aro and Bella hugged their daughter, Renesmee. Jacob carried in Hollis and was greeted by the gentle and kind Marcus who lovingly petted Hollis on her head. Carlisle and Esme couldn't control their affection around Hollis. Bella hugged Alice and Jasper as they exited their car and walked up the stone steps to the court room.

"Ugh, it's so good to see you guys. It's been a little busy here with the baby. You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do," Alice grinned, "You should be ready for what's going to happen tomorrow."

"Everyone's waiting for us inside."

"Edward is right behind us and Jesse is with him. He said she's on vacation."

"That's great. Aro's inside and Renesmee is in the back with Jake and the baby. Go inside. I'll be right in."

They embraced one last time. She turned and waited for Edward. In the sun, her skin sparkled and her golden orbs glistened against the shine of the window panes.

If someone had said that she would fall in love with a vampire in Forks High school, get dumped by her vampire boyfriend, discover werewolves, and rescued by the King of vampires, fallen in love with him, and whisked away into a werewolf and vampire war with an old enemy, nearly killed in the process by a red-haired demon, separate from Aro, reunite with her lover, marry her new lover, become impregnated with a hybrid child, and is swallowed up by the clutches of another war that included the brother of the King who was possessed with malice and hatred, defeats him with the help of Alice and Bree, and wins and everyone lives happily ever after…

They'd be insane…


End file.
